


First Time

by QeutreMcRib



Series: The Marvel Cinematic Universe that sadly wasnt made. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Brock Rumlow, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Brock Rumlow's An Asshole but changes, Catholic Steve Rogers, Creampie, Crossover, Deaf Clint Barton, Dildos, Felching, Friends With Benefits Wade Wilson/ Clint Barton, Interracial Relationship, Knotting, Like a really good Bro, Like some really good benefits, M/M, Not Anymore After This Chapter, Oral Sex, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, People Gon Die, Pretty Wade Wilson, Snowballing, Top Steve Rogers, Uncircumcised Penis, Violence, Virgin Steve Rogers, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 51,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QeutreMcRib/pseuds/QeutreMcRib
Summary: At first Steve thinks that Brock asking him out on a date is normal. However Steve does not know that he is really Brocks assignment ordered by Hydra command to collect info on him and to possibly assassinate him. However Brock Fails...By falling in love with Steve.takes place before Winter soldier in around 2013-2014.Some of the characters have some similarities with their real life actors.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Brock asks Steve out on a date and goes as well as you think it does. Tony and a colleague "Netflix And Pills", Clint is left alone and bored.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first Steve thinks that Brock asking him out on a date is normal. However Steve does not know that he is really Brocks assignment ordered by Hydra command to collect info on him and to possibly assassinate him. However Brock Fails...By falling in love with Steve.takes place before Winter soldier in around 2013-2014.Some of the characters have some similarities with their real life actors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Brock asks Steve out on a date and goes as well as you think it does. Tony and a colleague "Netflix And Pills", Clint is left alone and bored.

October 5th 2013 6:07pm Brocks Pov It was just after a mission rescuing hostages in the American embassy in a foreign country(confidential info).While on board the quinjet ,Brock was staring at Steve Rogers who was napping(Odd seeing Americas Hero/Captain snoring).As he stared at him he was thinking of his assignment given to him by Pierce to seduce, gain info from and possibly assassinate Rogers. As they landed he approached Steve as he walked out.

Brock:" Hey Steve, How are you?" He said in a calm yet upbeat manner. Steve:" Nothing other than the fact there is blood and sweat on me and being up for more than 42 straight hours." He said in a also oddly calm manner. Brock:" Well what are you doing later?" Steve:" No just going to shower, watch something on Tv then go to bed, Why? Brock:" Nothing, Just thought we could hang out a little, You know right? Steve:" Nah, I'll just stay in, According to Tony I'm just too bland." Brock:" Oh come on." He said in a laid back tone." you need to relax for once your way too tense." He said as he put his hand on Steves shoulder and gently caressing him before saying in a sexual manner.

Brock:" You have a lot of stress, so maybe I could relieve you a little bit of that stress?" But Steve being oblivious to that said Steve:" Actually sure, I could actually relax a little from everything that has happened." Brock:" so I'll pick you up at what time?" Steve:" Like 8:30 should be good also what are we going to do anyway?" Brock:" Like watch a film or something, That good?" Steve:" Sounds cool." Brock:" Okay I'll see you there." He said as they started to walk away.

As Brock walked to the locker rooms and showers with Steve. He thought about how easy it was at first just to convince him to have a "Date" with him and how easy it will be to get any and all info. As they entered the showers he looked at Steve's Body as he got nude. Can't believe he is saying this but Steve has a great Body specifically those Abs, Thighs, Biceps and even that Ass which he honestly think that even though they are on opposing sides, Even he thinks that Ass is Americas Ass(Is that a thing). Honestly he kind of wishes he was with someone who had a body like that. Someone who could keep up with him but shared the same values as him.

After the shower, getting dressed in civilian clothes and signing out, he got in his car and drove back to his apartment as he was now on leave, As he got out and locked his car he saw his landlady Lillian sitting on the steps up and was doing something. Brock:" Hey Lillian what are you doing?" Lillian:" Hey Brock!! Just rolling some random leaves I found growing from some odd plants into blunts to sell to some of those prep kids, And if they ask the real dealers name is DeAndre because they wont believe that's its weed if a white lady sells it to them." She said before returning to rolling them. Brock:" But couldn't that be dangerous?" Lillian:" Eh, They're White and wealthy, They'll have enough good healthcare to live long enough to write a will for their mutant pets or central American slaves." Brock:(Sucks in teeth)" Touché, see ya."

He said before walking inside and went up 3 flights of stairs, Walking to his door and unlocking it then entering his apartment which was in way better quality than everything else on this block and maybe the whole district. As he got inside, He immediately locked the door and then closed all windows and blinds in his apartment(just to be sure). After that he picked out a record to put on(Meatloaf's Bat Out Of Hell) and put it on track 6(thank god he was able to convince Lillian to let him soundproof the walls and ceiling).

He then ,Undressed fully, fetched out the lube, Dildo and "Other Stuff". The he went to go "Prep" himself in the bathroom after that he lubed up his fingers and the 10 inch Fake Cock. Then he got on his bed, laid on his back with his legs up and pressed his lubed up pointer finger close to his hole and teased it, causing him to moan a little(God it has been a while since he has done this). It took a him a while but he finally went and put his finger inside himself. After loosening himself up a little he put his middle finger in next along with his pointer and starts pushing in, trying to stretch himself/get used to it. After a few minutes of fingering himself, He grabs his realistic 10 inch dildo and starts to tease himself with it. After a while he gets the head in and starts to push it in further.

Brock:" OH FUCK!!!." He Moaned as the realistic dildo started to hit his sweet spot. After pushing it in a bit further he was able to get it up to the Dildos fake balls up to his ass and repeatedly pushing it in and out. While doing this he grabbed his now hard uncut Cock(with an impressive 11 inches) and started to jerk himself off. After just leaving the head in, he pushed it back in and kept repeating this until he came on his chest. After doing this he took his pointer and middle finger and scooped some cum up and put it in his mouth and licked it up. Brock: "Well fuck time for a shower."

At the tower 7:15 Steve Pov

Steve just got back from his Shield mission and is currently getting ready for hanging out with Brock. As he got ready in his room after taking a shower and currently wearing just a towel around the waist showing off his Abs and Biceps. Clint,Tony and Dr. Vasquez(his "Pop Culture/History teacher and the Scientist who essentially gave him the super serum from his own blood but with toned down effects) enter his room while bickering about something.

Tony:" I'm just saying that blaxploitation films do the exact opposite of their purpose and just.. kind of alienate people." Clint:" But that doesn't mean their all bad, remember that film with Pam Grier where she tries to escape like a prison with a another woman. What was it called again?" Vasquez:" Black Mama White Mama, God that film was gre-. oh hey Steve, We're just talking about a genre of some films that you will be getting a preview of later which first of all i just want you to answer this question. during the civil rights movement there were 2 ideologies that were prominent one was pioneered by Malcom X and was also embraced by a political party. What is it called and seeks to accomplish?"

Steve:" um I think it was called Black power/Pride/Nationalism and it was embraced by the Black Panthers and seeks to emphasize racial pride, economic empowerment and o work to dismantle systemic racism in an aggressive manner violent or not but mostly nonviolent." Vasquez:" Damn you could be a real good white ally honestly with that knowledge but you still need further improvement."

Tony:" But wouldn't it be better to have your assistant Maya teach him about that type of subject because you know... she's a black woman." Vasquez:" Well she wants to test Steve on it in the end, see how he does and if it's bad well she'll have to educate me and Steve on it." Clint:" Anyway what are you doing tonight Stevie?" Referring to the fact that Steve is taking another shower and has casual clothes for a night out on his bed. Steve:" Just getting ready for hanging out tonight with Brock." Tony:" From SHIELD?(groans) I hate that guy I dont trust him, He seems like an ass." Saying this while jumping on the bed, laying down and put his hands behind his head showing his armpits because he was wearing a tank top. Steve:" Hey language! Besides he isn't always like that, He is just stressed out sometimes."

Clint:" Well we have the same job but i don't act like an ass." He said this which garnered a stare from Tony, Steve and Vasquez that says "Really bitch?" Steve:" I will ignore that comment but yeah I'm gonna watch a movie tonight with Him at his place tonight." Vasquez:" Hold on a minute, How did he ask you?" Steve:" He asked me if i want to hang out, I was a bit hesitant but said i could use some relaxing and i agreed and yeah we're going to hang out a bit" Vasquez:" Oh poor wittle Stevie, You do realize that he basically asked you out on a date right?" he said while taking a seat on a chair facing Steve's bed. Clint:" Yeah he did."

Steve:" Whaaaat, No he didn-." He said taking a moment to think." Oh good lord he did." he said before sitting down on the bed.. Right in front of Dr. Vasquez... With his legs uncrossed. Clint:" Um Vasquez, Are you okay?" Noticing that Vasquez is looking at Steve's Penis which was showing in between his legs as he sat up. Vasquez:" Nothing, just admiring a fine specimen." He said almost looking mesmerized by Steve's dick. As he did this Steve crossed his legs, Snapping Vasquez out of his trance.

Vasquez:" Anyway we have to help you pick out your clothes." He said before getting up and grabbing Steve's clothes of the bed and looking at them. Steve:" What's wrong with my clothes? Tony:" First of all, these are sweatpants, You need pants that are tight enough to show off your ass and Thighs because(Doing a Stereotypical Black womens voice or Imitating Maya and snapping his fingers) Honey those Thighs dont lie." Vasquez:(looking at Tony)" God you're White." He said while going to Steve's CD and record Players(Yes he has one what do you expect, Guy was born when Vasquez was like 78 years old) and looking at his CDs and records.

Steve:" Why are you guys getting involved anyway?" Vasquez:" Because the last time I helped someone with a date specifically a same-sex one was with my son like in the early 90s and I feel like I'm getting old." Clint:" Yeah We know that . You've been alive for a century and like a half." Vasquez:" And if you insult me again, you're getting circumcised." Clint:"Anyway and this T-Shirt is way too loose you need something like..." He said pausing to go to Steves closet to grab a Dark Blue Tight T-shirt." This, This will show off your Biceps." He said before hearing Princes "Raspberry Beret" playing. Vasquez:" Okay time for a makeover, First what are you wearing Boxers or Briefs?" Steve:" Boxers." Vasquez:(Doing a "wrong" buzzer sound)"Wrong, You are now wearing gods ass accentuator and holy gift to mansluts all around.... the Boxer Briefs!!!!" He said Holding up a pair like a wrestling championship belt. Tony:" Got this too." He said holding a pair of tight denim jeans that can fit Steve, Show his ass off and still be comfortable. Vasquez:(ripping Steve's towel off of him)" Okay lets get this started pretty boy." As he said this, His lab assistant Maya walked by the room holding a tub of ice cream and a 2-litter of orange soda with the door still open and upon hearing that, She went to the door and said.

Maya:" I'm sorry for interrupting ….this but what the Fuck is going on here." She said before seeing Steve being the only one naked and going into a trance before Steve sat down on his bed and took one of his pillows and put it on his lap. Clint:" Helping our Stevie with going on a date." Maya:" Hold up(Looking at Steve) you have any cologne?" Steve:" Don't tell me you are going to get involved in this too." Maya:" Well who is this date with?" Tony:" Brock from shield, Short but muscular italian dude who is a bit scary." Steve:" He is still taller than you Tony." Tony:" Shush or I'll kick your ass." Clint:"You'll need a step ladder to reach it." he said mocking Tony's height. Maya:" True but still do you have any?" Steve:" No." Maya:" Well who has any." after she says this, Tony raises his hand and she ignores him and instead says to Clint. Maya:" You have any of that fancy stuff you stole from Tony?" As she said this Clint made a face of fear and for Tony too. Clint:" Um how do you know about that?" Maya:" I have my ways."

February 19 2013 11:56pm

In the tower late at night, Maya is in the vents moving around the tower and while moving around finds the vent into Tony's room and sees Tony sleeping and Clint Crouching and sneaking around into his room and snooping around Tony's dresser, After a minute of snooping Clint finds a few bottles of cologne and perfumes that Tony wont notice and takes them and quietly escapes.

September 6 2013 7:31pm

Clint:" How do you remember that?" Maya:" An elephant never forgets." She said earning a stare from Steve. Tony:" Why were you in our ventilation system?" Maya:" My apartment was getting bombed for pests and i decided i can stay in the vents for a night or two, Plus couldn't really afford to stay in a hotel where i wont get killed by roaches or rapist staff." Steve:" So that was you and your cat that was going around in the vents." Maya:" No i left George William Jefferson Clinton at my Grandmothers apartment." She said which earned a face of shock at Clint and Tony's Expense from them. Clint:" I'm going to go get one that would fit you and going in vents is my thing, stay out of it Maya."

Tony:" And i will probably have to go and call an exterminator or something." He said before grabbing his phone and dialing a number. After a couple minutes Clint returns with a bottle to see Steve wearing the Boxer-Briefs and just about to put on his shirt and jeans while Vasquez, Maya and Tony admires Steve's body while moving around to see both behind and the front. Clint:" Got it, Hope you like it." He said before spraying it on Steve carefully Tony:" Anyway When is he picking you up?" Steve:"8:30." Tony:" God, Can't believe you're going on a date with that jerk." Steve:" Look, He is not that much of a bad guy. He actually seems very nice and charming."

Tony:" He is as charming as stepping on a 2x4 full of nails coated with Cobra venom and nice as Alec Baldwin on a Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday." Steve:" At least he doesn't keep bottles of perfume in his drawer like a freaking weirdo." Tony:" Pepper left them there!" Maya:" You have any receipts? Because I do and they're recent." Tony:" Why are you snooping in the trash." Maya:" Lets focus on Steve." She said with a face and tone of "let's change the subject"

Tony:" Yeah. Are you even gay or bi?" Steve:" I dont know honestly. But i would have to say Bi or maybe even Pan at the very least." Vasquez:" Yeah I'm still teaching him on that stuff. Steve:" Hold up, What time is it?" Clint:" 7:59." Steve:" He's probably on his way soon, So please leave my room NOW!" He said before pushing Everyone out of the room. Vasquez:" So what are you guys doing tonight?" Maya:" Having a movie night with George William Jefferson Clinton and food all by ourselves." Clint:" Is that my ice cream and my fucking Soda?" Maya:" Um no:" She said before running away.

Tony:" Well what are you doing later because I'm not doing much?" Vasquez:" I'm going to go Netflix and Pill later." Clint:" What does that mean?" Vasquez:" Its like Netflix and Chill except you get high and watch Netflix, But sex is optional." Tony:" Sounds fun can I join in on it?" Vasquez:" Are you serious." Tony:" Sure, Could use some fun around here." Vasquez:" What about you Clint?" Clint:" No, I'm not really in the mood to get high... with you guys. Besides Tony, I literally just got " Night Trap ". Wouldn't it be fun to decide whether or not you should save a bunch of teenage girls from the 80s from vampires or just watch them get killed in a cheesy, campy way?" Tony:" That's tempting but we could do it another time."

At Brocks apartment 7:55

After taking a shower Brock puts on a pair of green khakis with a nice black belt, a black t-shirt and some black boots on. After doing this he checks the security specifically the ones in his bedroom and the one outside his apartment, The former being for tonight's events and the latter for security. After checking the cameras he left his apartment and left the building before seeing Lillian on the steps down laying down looking as if she's dead.

Brock:" Um Lillian, Are you okay?" He said before nudging her shoulder gently which caused her to wake up and say. Lillian:" NO I didnt sell any weapons to the black panthers and you cant prove that offic- Oh hey Brock how are you?" Brock:" I will not ask any questions about that but I'm good. I'm just about to go on a date." Lillian:" OOH, Who is it with?" Brock:" Just a hot guy." Lillian:" Damnit I owe Titus Money now. What is he like?" Brock:" Well Blonde, Hot, Irish, a bit naïve and cute." Lillian:" Well he's probably Part British too if you count all the raping in Ireland when the British controlled it." Brock:" Wait what?" Lillian:" I'll talk to ya later, I have to go feed my cats, Their probably eating the runt of the litter or the cat litter or maybe even both." She said before going inside.

After Brock got in his car and started to drive to pick Steve, He got a call from Jack Brock:" Hey Jackie How are you doing?" Jack:" Good, Just calling to see how your little "assignment" is doing?" Brock:" Decent so far, He thinks we're going on an actual "Date"." He said which caused a giggle from Jack. Jack:( Giggling)" Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm just imagining you and him actually together. Like believe me no one like that would ever date someone like and especially you." Brock:" Go fuck your self, At least I'm getting some ass." Jack:" More like he's getting your ass." Brock:" The fuck you mean?" He asks angrily but knowing that he is definitely bottoming tonight but wanted to know what Jacks reasoning is.

Jack:" Well first have you seen your Ass? Second have you seen Steve and where he comes from? He was literally born in the 1910s, He has definitely never bottomed." Brock:" I'll talk to you tomorrow about it, Goodbye Douchebag." He said before hanging up. After hanging up, He turned on the radio and listened to it while on his way to pick Steve up. After a half hour of listening to Classic Rock, He got to where Steve told him to go and texted him.

Steve:" How are you?" Brock:" Good u?" Steve:" I'm fine, I just remembered I have some weird as heck friends and coworkers." Brock:" Why?" Steve:" They gave me a "Makeover"." Brock:" Friends can be jerks." Steve:" Like who?" Brock:" Jack for one." Steve:" You dont need to explain." Steve:" So what are we watching tonight?" Brock:" Some action film from Japan but it has English subtitles and audio dub. You know, Have English voice actors over the originals." Steve:" Sounds good." Brock:" I'll be there soon in a couple minutes alright bye." He said before they ended the call. After he ended the call, He parked his SUV and left to go to enter the building. After he entered the lobby he went into the elevator and pressed the button that Steve told him to. After the doors opened he walked into what looked like a common area with a living room type area with a small kitchen and bar near by.

Also as he looked around he saw Clint laying down facing up reading a book on the couch in his bathrobe but it was hanging open and he was nude underneath( Damn he also has a honestly good body for his age even though he is younger than Brock and a nice uncut dick, God Brock you have got to stop eyeing other men's bodies You might have a problem). As he saw Clint he said. Brock:" Hey Clint.. Uh.. you're robe is.... hanging out." He said not getting a response or even acknowledgement from him. But then he remembered that Clint is deaf and probably has his hearing aids turned off. So he decided to walk in front of Clint to get his attention which cause Clint to jump up a little bit but then he turned on his hearing aids and said.

Clint:" CHRIST BROCK!! You almost scared me." Brock:" Sorry about that, What are you doing?" Clint:" Reading a book while waiting for my pizza to be done in the oven. Don't worry I have an egg timer in my ass to alert me." He said which caused brock to laugh a little. Clint:" I'm not joking." He said which made Brock silent but then he said. Brock:" I'm just here for Steve. You know where he is?" Clint:" He's just getting ready, He'll be done soon and I just want to say thank you for doing this. I'm just glad Steve has someone who'll love him like he would love them." Brock:" well yeah, Steve is a nice guy and he is kinda cute." As he said that Steve walked in and holy shit he looked great. He looked like he just came down from heaven aaaaannnd he just realized he probably looks weird just staring at him with his mouth open. Brock:" You look great!!" Steve:" Thanks Brock, You too." He said with a cute innocent smile. Brock:" Are you ready to go?" Steve:" Yeah su-" He said before being interrupted by what sounds like an egg timer ringing and Clint shaking a bit.

Clint:" What? I'm lonely and hungry. Can't judge a bitch for trying to entertain himself." He said before getting up, bending over the couch and removing the timer from his ass...... In front of Steve and Brock( which reminds him of the plug in his ass right now). After this Thor came in and said." Thor:" Oh Clint is the food do-. Hello Steven Rogers and Who are you sir?" Brock:" Brock Rumlow, I'm from Shield aka Strike aka a coworker of Steve." He said extending his hand out for a handshake which Thor oblidged to( Felt like a bear was trying to rip his hand off). Thor:" Glad to finally meet you." Steve:" Anyway we're going to leave now to get out of your hair alright see ya guys." He said while both him and Brock walked to the elevator and left. Honestly he was somewhat glad that he got this far plus no one is suspicious of him. After taking the elevator down and leaving the building, They walked to his car and got in and left. As they drove back to Brock apartment they talked.

Steve:" So what movie are we watching tonight?" Brock:" A film called "Battle Royale". I don't know if it could be your "Cup Of Tea" Because its a bit gory and sad and it could be to much for you." He said grinning at the end. Steve:" What do you mean by that?" Brock:" Well I dont know really but you're probably too pure for it." Steve:" Please what do you know neccasarily know about Gore and violence?" Brock:" First I should slap you, second I work in a govt agency involving Counterterrorism and Third I came of age in the 70s have you seen a film from the 70s?" Steve:" No not really." Brock:" Well back then horror films were not just reboots and sequels, You actually almost vomited or Pissed yourself watching them. Action films were actually action films without all the CGI and stuff and they were cool plus all that blood and gore. God I'm glad I lived before we started to censor the heck out of them."

Steve:" When was this film released?" Brock:" Like 2000 but like I said it comes from japan but wasnt really released here in the states until a couple years ago." He said before they stopped in front of a liquor store. Brock:" Be right back i have to get something." He said before running inside. As he waited in the car he put on the radio and started to jam out to something called " I Wanna Be Sedated " by The Ramones( which was "headbanging" or what this generation calls it). After a few songs and some singing in the car to them, Brock came running out with some bottles of alcohol in a bag and ran into the car. Brock:" Sorry for making you wait a bit too long. Had to get some stuff." Steve:" It's okay, I listened to some songs here and honestly i think the 80s might be one of the greatest decades honestly because I feel like it has no downsides." Brock:" I guess you haven't heard about Reagan, AIDs, Civil Rights Movement Backlash and Troll 2 which by the way is a film your teacher has to show you." Steve:" Well is the 90s better?" Brock:" In some ways." He said getting flashbacks of Waco, Nu metal and Boy Bands. Steve:" What about the 2000s? I bet it started with a big bang." Brock:" I'll think we should talk about this another time." He say's getting flashbacks of the towers and the planes.

Brock :" Anyway how is the modern world doing for you?" Steve:" It's a lot to take in, Like in my time people would just laugh at the idea of a black president or being able to live past the age of 65 and be able to not die of an Oregon trail disease like what Clint says." After talking a little bit about pop culture and the 40s and now. They stop in front of the apartment building and enter. They then enter Brock apartment and start to get acquainted. While in the apartment Brock starts to put stuff from the bag away while Steve sits on the couch. Steve:" Nice apartment." Brock:" Thanks, It's probably one of the only good things about this place besides the cheap rent and friendship I have with the landlady." Steve:" But you get paid a good salary so why live here?" Brock:" Well A I have a good relationship with the land lady because she is like a mother to me, B she let me do some renovations which is why my apartment is bigger than the other ones here in the building and C its cheap I save money which... to say the least is important for me."

He said showing a hint of sadness at the end. Steve:" What's wrong?" Brock:" Nothing." He said as tears started to well up from his eyes. Steve:" You know you can tell me just please tell me." Brock:" Fine, I said that because growing up the only son of two people who were the the children of immigrants themselves. So we grew up poor but we were close. But when i was six my dad died." He said earning a gasp from Steve. Brock:" I still remember that day coming home from going to the grocery store with my grandmother.

July 3rd 1971 New York City The Rumlow family apartment

As Brock and his grandmother who was also holding a bag of groceries waited in the elevator of their NYC apartment building( a public housing project). After they got out they walked to Their apartment and entered after unlocking the door. Grandma:(In Italian)" We're back from the Grocery Store and we got th-." She said before walking into the kitchen and seeing Brocks Mom sitting on one of the kitchen table chairs and hunched over, crying while holding a framed photograph. Grandma:(Still In Italian)" What's wrong dear?" Mom:" Brock, Honey please go to your room. Me and Grandma need to talk about something. She said which Brock did and went to his room, Closed the door but could still hear her crying and them talking but a few minutes go by and his Mother and Grandmother enter his room and his Mother sits on the bed next to him.

Mother:" Brock, Honey You remember how your father went away to that country right, you know Vietnam right? We talked about this." Brock:" Yeah." Mother:" Well, a man from the military who he signed up for and called me and said... your father.... is not coming back home." Brock:" But Why?" Mother:" Because....." Grandmother:(In Italian)" You have to tell him or it will get worse in the future." Mother:" Beacause your Father... He passed away." Brock:" What does that mean?" Mother:" He's in heaven right now with great grandpa and great grandma." Brock:" But why did he have to go?" Mother:" I cant tell you why Honey but its hard to say why. Just know he loves you and no matter what he's always here with us and is watching us from up there with god." She said pointing up before going to hug Brock. For Brock, This was not his first time experiencing death but it was one of the most meaningful and important times. After this he kind of became the man of the house.

Brocks apartment 8:49pm

Steve:" God, I'm so sorry Brock. I didnt know but what happened to your mother after that?" Brock:" It's a story for another day but we should move on. Anyway want to watch the film?" Steve:" Sure." He said which prompted Brock to go turn on the TV and select the Film from his Menu. As the intro credits showed( Which looked really cool) and the opening which showed a young girl with a teddy bear covered in blood and smiling( Now he's never having kids).

50 minutes later

Steve:" Oh that's so sad." He said referring to Chigusa who imagined she was running with her crush. After she stopped a guy( forgot his name) came in with a crossbow and they started to argue about him gossiping about her and saying they were dating, Then points the crossbow at her and threatens to rape her after she refuses to have sex with him. Steve:" God what a jerk." He says before the guy shoots her but misses and only grazes her right cheek which prompts her to pull out a knife. Brock:" Oh this is getting interesting." He says before she says. Chigusa:" I dare you to come after me, Every inch of me will resist you. COME ON I dare you." She says which scares the guy into running and she chases him, slashes him in the back, They struggle but she ends up sitting on his chest facing his lower body and stabs him in the genitals which prompts Steve to say. Steve:" GET HIM CHIGUSA. STAB HIM IN HIS RAPIST JUNK!!" Which She does and then finishes him off with a few stabs to the chest before Mitsuko comes in with a gun and shoots her but she is able to run off but wounded.

Brock:" Dang Steve. You really got into it." Steve:" Hey, Rapists are fricking disgusting." He says before focusing on the film again which shows her on some structure injured about to die but in the arms of her crush Hiroki holding her. Steve:" OH No please dont die." He says but sadly she does but with the happiness that even though her crush doesn't love her back like she does to him. She at least has him sitting with her but its their conversation before she dies and her saying that she doesn't have long to live that makes him start to tear up. Chigusa:" You look really cool, Hiroki." Hiroki:" You, Too. You're the coolest girl in the world." Chigusa:" Thank You." She says before slumping over on his shoulder and taking her last breathe which causes Steve to cry.

Steve:" Why did she have to die and why didnt he love her back?" Brock:" Hey dont cry Steve." He said when he went to go hug Steve." At least she died with him next to her. Are you sure that you think that you can watch the rest of the film?" Steve:" Yeah, Its just that.. That's so sad how she died. But lets watch the rest of the film."

A couple minutes later

Not too long after a character explains his past and how he tried to protect a girl he like but she somewhat betrays him in order to survive but he shoots her but before she dies and in his arms says thank you and smiles. Then the other characters comfort him and say she smiled and said thank you for the fact that they loved each other and he made her smile Steve:" God this film is so sad." He says with some tears. Brock:" Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back." He says before running to his bedrooms bathroom. As he is in the bathroom he puts on some stockings to maybe entice Steve later on in the bedroom then puts his pants over them to hide them. Brock:" Anyway how are ya?" Steve:" I'm good. Lets get on with the movie." Brock:" So what do you think about the gore?" Steve:" It's not that bad honestly." Brock:" Really?! A man from the 40s is not shocked or grossed out by a girl having her throat ripped open with a Kapa?" Steve:" Well its shocking but Its honestly good." Brock:" Interesting, On with the movie." He said before resuming the movie.

38 minutes later

As they watch the film they see Hiroki go into a warehouse to find Kotohiki. A girl who he has been looking for with the use of a device that tracks the collars of all participants and who he has a crush on. As he enters he looks at his device and knows she's there and calls out for her. But scared and without knowledge of him being friendly she reveals herself and shoots him and fatally wounds him however with some life left in him and he says while laying face up on the floor.

Hiroki:" quick, Run away." Kotohiki:"What?" Hiroki:" Because of the gunshots, someone will come, Run." Kotohiki:"Why? Sugimura, Why now?" Hiroki:" You're so cute, You're so cute." Kotohiki:"What is this? What are you talking about?" Hiroki:" I wanted to see you. Actually I wanted to save you." Kotohiki:" No, Don't." Hiroki:" I've been in love with you Kotohiki for a very, long time." He says before it cuts to a earlier scene of all of their classmates in a gymnasium in a basketball match but cuts back to them at the warehouse. Kotohiki:(Crying)" But you never talked to me. You never- How could i know. You never said anything and what am I supposed to do?" Mitsuko:" Die." She says before shooting Kotohiki dead and causing her body to look like its looking at Hiroki's face.

After killing her it shows a part of Mitsukos childhood where its revealed that her mother was paid to let a man raped but when she goes upstairs she doesn't hear her mother say who is at a table with her head down, possibly drunk. Mitsukos Mother:" Be strong dear Mitsuko.If you're not strong, You'll end up just like your mother." While upstairs the man tries to covince her to get naked but she pushes him down the stairs killing him instantly. The camera then pans up to her face showing no emotion where it then cuts to the present.Mitsuko:" No one is going to save you. That's just life." she says before shot with an Uzi by another participant, The sick and demented Kiriyama.

But she survives and tazes him and tries to stab him with her kapa but it does nothing as its stopped by his bulletproof vest. She then tries to taze him but he stops her and pushes her, Then shoots her. But still alive she tries charging him but each shot by her gun that he took from her sends her back before the final shot kills her but the caption (and English voice actors) showing her final though says. Mitsuko:" I just didn't want to be a loser anymore." Steve:" Aw Now I feel so bad for her. At first I though she was plain up evil but knowing her backstory I just feel so bad for her." Brock:" Well some people just have backstories that no one cares about. Only what they've done now." He say's as he very much Identified with Mitsuko. The terrible childhood and the idea of not wanting to be a loser, Not wanting to be weak and not wanting to be nothing. But he will never die like that. He will never be weak and let himself be killed by his own enemy. He will never die a weak loser.

After the film ends they get up from the couch and Brock goes to his bedroom. After a while he remerges and leaning on the doorway he says. Brock:" Hey Stevie want a taste?" He say's which prompts Steve to look and see Brock wearing nothing but some white stockings and with a plug up his ass. Steve:" Um Brock, What are you doing?" He says before moving a little to the left behind the couch, casually trying to hide his growing erection which causes Brock to walk over to him. And it cause Steve to look at his teammates Amazing Tan body specifically his solid Abs, Strong Muscular Arms, Beautiful Pecs( That reminds him of really good looking breasts) and a Nice Long Dick. Brock:" Something nice for you. Do you like it?" Which Steve nods a yes to. Brock:" Good. Do you want to have a taste?" Steve:" YES!!" Which cause him to cover his mouth with both hands. Brock:" Good." He say's before gently grabbing Steve and kissing him which then proceeds into making out. while making out they move to the bedroom and Brock lays down onto the bed on his back and waits for Steve to take his clothes off which he does which causes him to say. Brock:" OH MY GOD." He says after seeing Steve's Huge Uncut Penis. Steve:" What?" Brock:" YOUR DICK IS HUGE!! How is that going to fit inside me? Steve:" Um language." Brock:" Hold on be right back."

He say's before going into a nearby drawer and pulling out some measuring tape and measuring Steve's penis which is currently erect. Brock:" Oh my god 14 inches. I guess god has blessed you." Steve:" So what happens?" Brock:" We have some fun." He say's before taking the plug out of his ass and grabbing Steve and pulling him onto the bed with him and making out with him. After a while he pushes Steve onto his back and starts to kiss his chest and then focusing on hi s nipples and sucking on those little nubs, Causing Steve to moan a little. After a while he starts to move down Steve's chest kissing and licking his Abs before getting down to His erect penis. He first grabs it by the base and licks the head, Causing Steve to moan a lot more than he did earlier. He then put the head in his mouth and started to bob his head a little and go down Steve slowly. After a while he was able to get the entire erection into his mouth and was able to smell Steve's pubic hairs( Not that bad of a smell) and started to bob his head aggressively causing Steve to moan at probably his loudest. But he then feels something on( Or in) Steve's dick. But he didnt pay attention until Steve said.

Steve:" I think I'm about to ejaculate." He said before he came into Brocks mouth. After shooting just 3 strands of white into his mouth, Brock Pulled off and swallowed it as his mouth was already full but his face was covered in the rest of it. Brock:" OH MY GOD. Felt like a firehose." Steve:" Sorry about that." He said with a face of actual regret. Brock:" It's okay." he said licking it off his face. Steve:" Eww." Brock:" Oh dont whine. I've had worse." He said before moving Steve over, Getting onto his back and moving his legs apart. Brock:" You ready?" Steve:" Um sure. Its just... That... It's my first time." Brock:" Dont worry, It's just like doing it with a woman." Steve:" No I mean I've never had sex ever." Brock:" Don't worry, be glad I'm here. I'll guide you through it. Anyway just grab that lube I have on the dresser behind you." He said which Steve did. Brock:" And take some out, put it on your ......thing( He doesn't know what to say because he does not even know if saying penis will offend Steve) and cover it good."

He said which Steve obliged and did. Brock:" Now slowly put it in me, Like head first you know the tip." he said, As Steve listened he grabbed his now lubed up dick and slowly touched Brock's hole with it, he then inserted the head in causing both him and Brock to moan a little. Brock:" Oh yeah, just keep going." He said which made Steve start to push the rest of it in which made Brock moan out loud that it made Steve think that he hurt Brock. Steve:" OH MY GOD, Are you okay?" Brock:" I'm fine you just tapped my prostate. The thing that makes people cum. just keep going. He said as Steve started to fuck him faster. As this happened, He grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off. Brock:" OH I'm going to cum!! After he said this, Steve bent down and Kissed him and started to make out. While making out, Brock came and splattered cum on both of their chests. However he felt something hard poking at his hole that then breaches him and gets larger.

Brock:" AAAHHHH, WHAT IS THAT??!!" Steve:" OH GOD, You feel it too." Brock:" YYEEESSSSS!!!" Steve:" What should I do? Pull out?" He said before trying to pull out causing Brock to yell and moan. Brock:" AHHH NO NO NO NO. I remember before. I think you just need to cum. Just continue" he said before calming himself and saying. Brock:" Okay just..... Fuck me, Alright and do not "Language" me. I was using it as an verb, Not a curse word." Steve:" Okay, I'll continue." He said before starting to fuck Brock faster and harder. As he did this, Brock started to Moan a lot more and showed signs of loving it. Brock:" I'm starting to love this, Steve. You're fricking great." Steve:(Showing a cute smile)" Aww Thanks Broooock-" He said before being interrupted by one of his moans from the hard fucking. Brock:" Steve? You okay?" Steve:" Yeah, I think I'm about to... Uh... What do you call it?" Brock:" Cum?" Steve:" Yeah. OHHH GOD. I'm CUMMING!!!" He said before erupting inside Brock. It felt like a firehose exploding inside of him. Hell he feels like he's being filled up like a creampie and now he feels like an actor in a gay bareback porno. After a while(Like 10 minutes), Steve's knot( Is that what you call it) "Deflated". Steve pulled out of him slowly and laid next to him and moved the blankets to put over them. Steve:" So sorry for asking this but..... Was....I.... Good?" Brock:"YEAH!!!!" He said more loudly than he wanted to.

Steve:" Well.....Thanks." He said smiling before putting his arm over Brock and cuddling with him before Brock shoved him away a bit with his elbow. Brock:" I'm sorry. I'm just not fan of cuddling." He said to Steve who had a face of sadness and also sad puppy eyes. Steve:" Oh....Sorry." He said with sadness in his voice and a face of sadness before turning over to face away from Brock. Brock, Feeling guilty for kind of being an ass to Steve, Moves to face Steve's back and says. Brock:" I'm sorry for kind of being a jerk to ya. I'm just not that type of guy who's a big fan of cuddling and all that stuff." He said which made Steve look at Steve look at him but still frowning." But I can make an exception for you." He said making Steve smile and turn to face Brock and kiss him. Steve:" Thanks but I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom real quickly." He said before going into the bathroom.

After closing and locking the bathroom door, He peed, washed his hands and then got down onto his knees on the ground and put his hands together and started praying. Steve:" Oh heavenly lord father, I just want to say thank you for everything that has happened lately. I'm glad I got to date Brock. I know he might not be the best but since everything like the whole being frozen for more than half a century. He might be the best thing to happen to me since I came here besides coming out as who I am to my friends as the way you made me and many others. I just hope that maybe me and Brock can maybe take it further because he might have some issues but I'm glad he isn't perfect because he is just amazing the way he is. But I do hope you can change him but to make himself more open to me but still, I think.... I …… Love him. I'm just glad he asked me out because I remember when I first met him. I first thought it was just a little crush on him.... But I think I Love him. I also seek your forgiveness for having...Intercourse before marriage but still I hope you approve of my relationship with him as that is all I need as I know you approve of my Bisexuality already as this is the way you made me, Amen." He said before leaving the bathroom to get into bed.Steve:" Night Brock." He said, kissing Brocks cheek and going to sleep.

Brocks Pov

When Steve went to the bathroom. After Steve goes to the bathroom, Brock puts the plug back in his ass to keep Steve's cum from leaking it out and he goes to listen to Steve through the door. while listening and hearing that Steve is in love with him. He's kind of surprised as why would Steve like a guy like him, because Steve is just way too nice of a guy to li- love him. he actually feels flattered by it but he reminds himself that this is not a date or start of a relationship. Just an assignment. But then he hears Steve talk about god making him Bi but then he hears Steve finish his prayer and then gets into bed. After Steve gets into bed and goes to sleep, he thinks of the first person he came out to.

March 9th 1979 New York City Rumlow Family Apartment

After Brock came home from school, He went to go his room to read one of those books he got about Captain America from the library. He see's his grandmother sitting on his bed waiting for him holding something. Grandmother:(In Italian)" Brock, Honey we need to talk." Brock:(In Italian)"What's wrong Grandma?" Grandmother:(Italian)" I found these." She said while holding up a mix of gay and straight porno magazines. Brock:(Italian)" Grandma, Where did you get those?" Grandmother:(Italian)" I found these under your mattress while I was doing laundry and stripping your bed. Brock, If you have anything to tell me. Then you can, You know I will always love you." Brock:(Italian)" okay, But you can't tell Mom about this. I don't know if she would accept me but...I.... Think..... I don't know if I'm Gay or Straight but..... I think I like Men and Women." He said nervously. After he said this, His Grandmother Hugs him and say's. Grandmother:(Italian)" Don't worry Brock, Your mother would still love you just like I do. You know your Uncle Leo and his "Partner" Liam, Right?" Brock:(Italian)" Yeah." Grandmother:(Italian)" Well, We all know that they are not just "Partners" okay. And look at them, Your mother talks to them and so do I. We love them like the brother he is to your mother and son to me and like Husbands to each other." She said.

He always knew that they were both gay and a couple. For him, His uncle was a secondary then a primary father figure for him after his father died. And he always had the characteristics of a strong father figure. He was Strong, Kind, Caring, loving, Strong, Buff and he even felt like Liam was like an uncle too him. He always felt safe when his uncle(s)?) were around. It might have to do with the fact that his Uncles(he's going to call them that) were both Strong, Played football, Boxed and were Tall and Muscular that they could be menacing at first if you messed with them at all and the fact that Leo is a cop and while Liam works as a writer and security guard on the side to make money, He still exercises regularly, Boxes and has enough muscle he can scare any unarmed(Or hell, armed) thugs. Brock:(Italian)" But Grandma, We're Catholic. How can We be Catholic but like gay people?" Grandmother:(Italian)" Remember, God made us in his Image and he loves all of us. That's why some people are white, black, Asian, or Hispanic. Just remember, He loves all of his children just like how I love my children and your mother loves you." Brock:(Italian)" Thanks' Grandma." He said before going to hug his Grandmother again.

October 6th 12:41pm Brocks Apartment(Present)

As Brock Reminisced about that day, he thought about his Uncles( He hopes they're still together, Maybe even married) he compares Himself to his Uncle Leo and Steve to Liam and figures out that they're pretty similar(obviously for Brock and Leo. They are related, Come from a poor background, figured out they were either into men too or for Leo just men and many other reasons) while Steve is similar to Liam because they are both Irish, into men( Or for Liam too, Just into men) Come from a poor background, Have immigrant parents and are both muscular and effeminate at the same time. But Liam and Leo are very different, for example Liam is a bit of a softie at times while Leo is most of the time Kind and loving but can be ready to stand his ground(Probably The Italian in him) yet they still loved each other. Then he realized that since he is like his uncle and Steve is like Liam, that They might actually end up together.... Crap!


	2. Once Upon A Time In..... New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Their Date ended with them in bed, Both Brock and Steve deal with the aftermath, Dr. Vasquez and Tony get caught up with something along with a friend and some family and Clint, Natasha and Bruce kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a few things,  
> 1\. Forgot to mention that to make imagining the original characters easier, I guess I would say who the original characters "Actors" are so you can imagine them easier for "Story" purposes(ex. Vasquez is "Portrayed" by Mark Consuelo's, Michael is "portrayed" by John Krasinski in his bearded, Muscular form aka check him out in the Men's Health Dec 17, 2015 article, Dodger is "Portrayed" by Academy award winner( " Goodest Boy" and "Best Actor" in " Chris Evans Twitter Posts") and Grammy award winner( search for " Chris Evans dog dodger howling with another dog" You'll see what I'm talking about) Dodger Evans and David is "Portrayed" by Joe Manganiello with the short hair like in 2014,2015.) Plus every character in the MCU Is portrayed by their actual actor.( Ex. Brock Rumlow is portrayed by Frank Grillo and Steve Rogers by Chris Evans).  
> 2.This chapter pays homage to a film that came out recently and the creator who directed it and his other works. If you saw it or his other films, You know what film(s) this chapter pays homage to. However it does contribute to the overall plot.  
> 3\. For things like sentences in ( ), Those are character thoughts while things like { } are things like music playing like a soundtrack for a film where the characters wont acknowledge it and they don't hear it.  
> 4\. Takes place before Deadpool movie so Wade Wilson( Portrayed by Ryan Reynolds) Doesn't look like if Gonorrhea and herpes had a child out of Incest that became Freddy Krueger(Yet).  
> 5\. Thor has short hair here so he looks like what he had for most of Ragnarok and Infinity War.

October 6 2013 7:04am

As Brock woke up, He felt around and tried to feel for Steve, But couldn't find him in bed so he got up and upon getting up, Realized that he still had the plug in his ass and the stockings on him. So he took them off and threw them into his basket close to his bathroom door and took the plug out and tossed it into the bathroom sink. He then took some tissues from his nightstand and then...." Cleaned" himself. After that, He went into the living room after putting some Boxer-Briefs on to see if Steve is there, Only to see him, Clothed and cleaning up from last night.

Brock:" Oh morning, Steve how are you?"Steve:" Oh, I'm okay. Sorry for last night being..... aggressive." Brock:" It's okay. Hell, You were actually pretty great. Maybe even the best I've had in years." He said which he actually meant. Steve:" Really? Thanks, It's just that I'd never even thought about it but I was kind of interested in it when you came out wearing....that." He said drinking a cup of coffee." Want Some?" He said holding another cup of coffee out for Brock to take.

Brock:" Yeah, Thanks. You made this?" He said taking a sip of the coffee Steve made him. Steve:" Yeah but I went out to the grocery store close by the tower to get the stuff that Tony likes because It's the fancy, expensive stuff that tastes good." Brock:" Wait, Did you take my car?" Steve:" No, I didnt want to bother you or take your car without your permission so I walked there and brought it." Brock:" How many miles is that like 20 or more?" Steve:" Yeah but it's mothing. I just woke up early and left to go get something before mass." Brock:" Oh, you go to Church?" Steve:" Yeah, it's good for the soul. What about you?" Brock:" Haven't for years, Heck decades."Steve:" Well, How about coming with me? And I understand but this one is different then other churches."Hearing this, He wanted to say no but he needed Steve to trust him so he said Brock:" Sure, what time are we going?" Steve:" Soon."

Brock:" Okay, Just let me take a shower and get dressed. Or do you want to take a shower first? Or maybe take one together?" He said calmly. Steve:" What?" He said surprised. 

Brock:" We could just take a shower together, If you're into that?" He said which made Steve think about it before saying. Steve:" Um... Sure, I guess I'm going to keep on trying new things lately." He said with a cute belly laugh at the end.

Brock:" What's so funny?" Steve:" No, It's just like everything is just happening so fast. First I go on my first date, With a guy too, Have my first time having sex which is also gay sex by the way and now I'm taking a shower with another guy."

Brock:" Hey, First time for everything. I'll turn it on and wait for you. Then maybe get you something else to wear to mass because clothes for a night out are what I'm pretty sure the wrong clothing for the occasion plus you dont want to go to church smelling like you were on the set of "Cruising"." He said before going back into the bedroom.

At the tower 6:54am.

After a night of watching films while high on psychadelic drugs, Tony and Vasquez went back to their respective rooms( well...levels because Vasquez has his own while Tony has multiple because Tony). While Tony goes into the kitchen of the common area to get some coffee. He see's Vasquez on the phone talking to someone.

Vasquez:" NO YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! You fucked me over, Jordan, Okay. I said that I WANTED MY FUCKING STUFF THAT I GAVE YOU MONEY FOR YOU TO GO AND BUY THE "MATERIALS" THAT I FUCKING WANTED.(Pauses) NO YOU KNOW WHAT, I'm going to find you and fuck you up.(Pauses) WELL BURN IN HELL, YOU UNGRATEFUL,INBRED,LIMP DICK,OVERMEDICATED,MOTHERFUCKER!!!!" He said before slamming the phone onto the table.

Tony:" Um, I'll just leave if you dont want to talk." Vasquez:" I'm okay just some stuff i have. Actually hold on, Are you up to do something... Unethical?" Tony:" What do you mean?" He said with a bit of a smile growing on his face.

Vasquez:" Is possible homicide a deal breaker for you?" Tony:" Yes, Goodbye." Vasquez:" NO!!, please, I cant do this alone. Plus we'll get breakfast after on me" Tony:" Fine. But you do know that I can definitely pay but if you insist then pay, Just don't think that I will hold back" He said taking pity on him. Vasquez:" Well get dressed for church because we're going to Mass and first no liquor, second you are going to use the churches bibles, I know that trick with that flask and bible. Then we're going a little bit out of the city for the task. Just go get ready, I have to get some equipment and call a friend." He said as he picked up his phone and called his friend. Vasquez:" Hey Wade, I'll meet ya at that church with a friend for a meeting. That fucker Jordan fucked up and we're about to deliver him a nice, warm breakfast with a side of hot lead."

12:09pm Hawthorne Diner

At a Diner during the breakfast-lunch time, a young Australian couple{ Portrayed by Margot Robbie as Amanda/Peaches and Liam Hemsworth as Tim/ Fluffy Bunny } sit at a table and talk.

Tim:" Nope, Can't do it. I'm not doing it. Too dangerous." Amanda:" Come on, Why not? Tim:" Won't do a liquor store because usually the manager has a gun plus they are way too small to rob so they pull out a shotgun they just blow you away instantly, BANG!" Amanda:" You sound like a duck." Tim:" No, I sound like a sensible man." Amanda:" No because all you do is quack, Just trying to make me feel like an idiot." Tim:" No I'm not, It's just that you sometimes make really bad plans, Like for example you said we should rob just liquor stores or gas stations because at times they have guns or multiple cameras all around plus they always watch you when you enter so pulling out a gun is hard, however.... What about this place?" Amanda:" What?!" Tim:" The thing is with restaurants is A. They usually dont have guns, B. No one robs restaurants, C. they never expect to get robbed really D. if anyone tries to be a hero, It's easy to just take em down because they ain't hidden well and E. like banks, They're insured. they don't fucking care plus no one is going to care especially the staff and believe me. They wont take a bullet for this shithole. One thing we could do, One good idea you came up with, Is taking the customers wallets." He said which made Amanda look around to se if any security guards, Off duty police or on duty police are close by. Amanda:" Let's do it NOW." Tim:" You sure, Peaches?" Amanda:" Yeah, Fluffy Bunny." Tim:" God, I love you." He said as he bent over the table to kiss her and to pull out their guns.

Tim:" Just remember, You're crowd control. Make sure no one tries to be a bloody hero and I'm the big talker." He said as they again kissed and said. Amanda:" I love you, Fluffy Bunny." Tim:" I love you too, Peaches." He said before getting onto the table with a handgun and shouting. Fluffy:" Everyone be cool, This is just a robbery, Nothing else!!" He said before Peaches got out with a revolver and yelled. Peaches:' AND ANY ONE OF YOU FUCKTARDS MOVE OR TRY TO BE A FUCKING HERO AND I'LL BLOW EVERY LAST ONE OF YA BRAINS OUT!!!" {She said before "Get Off Your Ass And Jam" By Funkadelic played as then it cut to the title " Marvel Presents: Once Upon A Time In..... New York" which then went to show the cast and their characters and then to show Vasquez, Tony and Their friend with them driving}.

Albany NY 9:47am

As Vasquez drove him, Tony and Wade to go and "Meet" Their "Friend". They talked while Vasquez drove them in one of Tony's cars( A White 1974 Chevy Malibu), Wade was in the back and Tony was in the passenger Seat and the radio was playing "Atomic Dog" By George Clinton. 

Tony:" So Wade, Where did you and {Bleep} meet?" Wade:" It was a couple years back, Like we met through a friend and through some mutual "business"." He said while doing air quotes. Vasquez:" Lets just say I had something he wanted and I needed." He said before Both him and Wade laughed maniacally. Tony:" Um, Okay anyway, why were you in Sweden anyway?" He said referring to the fact that Wade had recently come back from the Scandinavian country.

Wade:" Just a small business meeting." He said smiling and remembering shooting his target in the kneecaps and slitting his throat. Wade:" Just one thing to say about Sweden, You know how just about almost everywhere Prostitution is illegal right." He said as everyone in the car nodded. 

Wade:" Well in Sweden, It's illegal to buy a prostitute but legal to sell." He said as Tony and Vasquez made a face of confusion. Tony:" Wait but if your client gets arrested. Do you keep the money?" Vasquez:" Also that defeats the whole purpose of a prostitute because I wont risk prison just to get my dick wet." Wade:" Well If She OR He because remember its 2013 are good looking enough, I'll fuck em." Vasquez:" Of course you would Wade. You're the only guy who would get himself offed to get himself off. Wade:" Hey I'm just looking to find a nice warm hole to stay in.. or Provide one for someone."

Tony:" You are one interesting Guy, Wade." Wade." Well Thank you, Chaplin. Anyway how long have you and {Bleep} been dating?" Referring to the fact that Vasquez and Tony have been dating secretly because face it, Everyone at the tower would just annoy them about it. Tony:" Couple months like since May, I think." Wade:" Well, Who's the top and who's the bottom?" Tony:" I'm not a fan of labels but I guess I would have to say I'm Versatile." He said which made Vasquez then say in a deadpan, monotone voice say.

Vasquez:" We have been doing it since September and he's been bottoming like my Cum is his asses only food source and It's about to run out." He said which made Wade laugh but Tony awkwardly smile.

Tony:" Anyway, Are you a top or bottom, Wade?" He said while going to look behind them at their Canadian friend. Wade:" I like to top but I wouldn't say that taking it up the ass isn't a fan favorite. It's a hit Item." Vasquez:" I'm surprised no one would let you bottom, Especially when the guy they're fucking looks like Ryan Reynolds."

Wade:" Thanks for the compliment, I love being compared to Peoples" Sexiest Man of The Year" 2010."

Vasquez:" Come on, You're fuckin hot. Just keep that stubble and Body great. Believe me, You might have a threesome with me and Tony."He said as they parked in front of an apartment building and Tony made a face that say's " Wait, What?!".

Vasquez:" This is the place with that chicken headed fuck. Also Wade, Leave the shotgun under the seat" He said as he turned off the car, left the car and all went to the trunk. As they opened it, Vasquez went and unlocked the secret compartment, Holding all of their guns. Vasquez grabbed his Gun, El Toro( A beautiful chrome plated .45 Auto-Ordinance M1911A1 with a special type of ammo he created for it ), Wade's Desert Eagle( Vasquez Had to convince him to only take one into the building) and for Tony, A .45 Auto-Ordinance M1911A1 but just Chrome Plated with nothing else.

Vasquez:" So what are you doing later?" He said to Tony and Wade. Wade:" Going to go back to the city and get high which by the way, You better have some good stuff back at your place." Vasquez:" Of course I would. You know I obviously have enough at the place, Hell I have a batch ready to be baked." He said laughing about it." 

Wade:" What about you, Kirk?" He asked Tony. Tony:" Go and hang out with Bruce and Clint, Maybe go around the city and have fun or just hang with you and {Bleep} at the tower." Vasquez:" Sheeeiiitt, I'ma need to go and make sure I have enough good shit for all ya'll." He said as they entered the building and entered the buildings elevator and Vasquez pressed the button for Jordan's floor.

Tony:" So How do you know Jordan, {Bleep}?" He asked Vasquez. Vasquez:" Well He's my guy who gets me shit the Government or them companies dont get me. So if something is too expensive or hard to get. I just go and talk to Jordan. But after this visit, The only motherfucker he'll be talking to is God for when he sends his ass to Hell." He said as they got out of the elevator.

When they got out, They walked out and went to his apartment door, where Vasquez said to his friends. Vasquez:" Just let me do most, If not all the talking." He said before he knocked on the door which then resulted in someone opening it, Which gave the occupants a view of Wade, Vasquez and Tony smiling at them.

Vasquez:" Hello young man, Good to meet you. Tell me, What's your name?" He said in a kind, gentle tone. Phil:{Portrayed by Justice Smith}" Phil, My name is Phil. Um..... Who are you three?" He said nervously. After he said this, They all walked past him and entered the apartment. When they entered, Wade goes to the kitchen and looks around but is still able to see into the living room over the counter while Tony closes the door and watches as Vasquez goes to speak to a man{Portrayed by Tye Sheridan} at a table in the living room by the counter .

Vasquez:" Hellooo Frank! It's so good to see you again. Anyway, You know where that cat Jordan is?" He asked Frank who was scared of the three men who he knows could be dangerous. Frank:" Um... No, what are.... You... Doing here?" He said with a stutter.

Vasquez:" Well, Me and Jordan had a bit of a small disagreement and so I was hoping we could go and talk it out in a more personal manner also I want show my friends what it looks like when a bitch dies." Wade:" Hey, I already knows what it looks like.' he said before getting a stare of fear confusion from Tony

Vasquez:" Anyway, I was wondering what ya have for breakfast?" Frank:" Just some pizza." He said in a low, nervous voice.

Vasquez:" Mmm, Pizza!! The base of any nutritious American breakfast, Which makes sense as it is only 10:24 in the morning." he said before going to another guy{ Portrayed by Rami Malek }, Who was laying down on the couch. Vasquez:" I also want to know if the stuff Jordan got me is here." He said before Phil said. Phil:" It's in th-." Before being interrupted by Wade. Wade:" HEY!! Was he asking you the question?" Phil:" no." Wade:" Well, Just continue cowering by the door like a good little abused doggy and be quiet." 

Vasquez:" Anyway thank you Wade." He said to the Canadian who nodded and said. Wade:" You're welcome." Vasquez:" where's the stuff that Jordan got me beacause I know it's here? Oh and what's your name again?"

Burr:" Burr. And It's in the cabinet next to ya." He said to Wade, Who checked it. Wade:" Umm... It ain't here Freddie and if you dont tell us where it is. You'll be made again in heaven soon."

Burr:" No, The one in by your legs to the right of where your standing." He said which was right as wade pulled out two Metallic briefcases. Wade:" JACKPOOOOT!! He said in a high pitched, Falsetto voice.

Frank:" Look Mr. Vasquez, We never meant to disrespect you. It was just a simple mista-." He said before being interrupted by a gunshot to the head of Burr by Wade's Desert eagle, Which splattered blood all over the wall and left a big hole in the top of Burr's head with blood gushing out.

Vasquez:" Awww, I'm so sorry did my friend here interrupt you train of thought? Continue, You said something about a " Mistake. I just want to ask a question." He said before picking up the table and flipping it over and pulling out his handgun.

Vasquez:" WHAT DOES {Bleep} VASQUEZ LOOK LIKE?" Frank:" What?" Vasquez:" What do I look like?" Frank:" What?" Vasquez:" What fucking country you from?" Frank:" Huh?" Vasquez:" Mmmm, I never been to Huh. do they speak English in Huh?"

Frank:" What?" He said before Vasquez puled out his gun, Took it by the barrel and pistol whipped him with the handle and then pointed it to Frank's temple and cocked it. Vasquez:" Say what again!! I dare you , YOU TWINKISH, pale-Ass, MOTHERFUCKER AND WE'LL SEE HOW THAT ENDS ALRIGHT. Now what do I look like?" Frank:" Umm... You're brown.... Have Black hair." 

Vasquez:" Do I look like a bottom?" Frank:" What?" He said before Vasquez pointed the gun at his kneecap and fired a shot into it, basically crippling his left leg.

Vasquez:" DO I LOOK LIKE A BOTTOM??!??" Frank:" NOOO!!" Vasquez :" Then why you trying to fuck me like one but without any lube. You know there was a song, me and my friends know it. It's called " Bat out of hell" and the lyrics goes, in the first chorus it goes anyway." He said before reciting it with Tony and Wade also aiming their guns at Frank and all reciting it

All Three:" Like a bat Out of hell, I'll be gone when the morning comes, Oh , When the night is over, Like a bat out of hell ,I'll be gone ,gone, gone , Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone when the morning comes, But when the day is done and the sun goes down, and the moonlight's shining through, Then like a sinner before the Gates Of Heaven I'll coming crawling on back to you." They said holding onto that last note and all three unloading their guns into Franks chest and killing him in a death filled with Phil's screams and Blood coming out of Franks Body due to the gunshots from the trios guns, Splattering the floor.

Brocks Apartment 6:43pm Brock's Pov

After Brock went to church with Steve( Wasn't too bad, At least they weren't homophobic plus he saw Steve's teacher, Dr. Vasquez and got a coffee( Steve just got hot chocolate and Brock Had an Irish Coffee that he provided the whiskey for). Brock was waiting for Jack to get to his apartment to bring over some stuff for him( He's been buying "Stuff" from him because of the back pain from a mission gone awry months back that he's still recovering from). After a few minutes of waiting he heard a knock from the door which he opened to find Lillian there.

Brock:" Hey Lily, How are you?" Lillian:" Oh, I'm good. I was just coming here to borrow some matches and Baking Soda if you have any." Brock:" Why do you need matches and Baking Soda?" Lillian:" Well, Titus needs some for some Gay, Black thing and I told him I have some."

Brock:" Then why dont you go and give them to him if you have them?" Lillian:" Well I didnt but I was scared of letting him down so I said yes and went to ask you." Brock:" Okay let me go check." he said before walking into the kitchen to look for them with Lillian following him. Lillian:" So, You had a boy over last night and saw you leave with him in the morning."

Brock:" How do you know that he stayed over for the night?" Lillian:" I have ways of knowing." Brock:" Let me guess, You had your head stuck out the window and it closed and you were stuck eavesdropping the entire night." Lillian:" Well... Yes but also Titus said his Gaydar went off last night and that the signal came from above but not too high up so I knew it was here with you."

Brock:" well tell him he's correct and please stop sticking out your head through that window. Otherwise you'll get stuck one day and I'll have to tear the entire wall apart for." Lillian:" Anyhow, How was he? Was he small, Big or secretly Chinese?"

Brock:" No, Yes, and No to all three in that order." Lillian:" Still, How was he?" Brock:" He was nice, Cute and a bit like a puppy." He said remembering how Steve wanted to cuddle and was a bit clueless to sex but because he was a virgin. Lillian:" Oh because he had a lot of energy and peed everywhere." She said, Making Brock give a face saying" What the fuck"

Brock:" No but I think... I actually like him." Lillian:" aww, that's so cute Brock but be careful. Sometimes these honkies play with your heart but I'll let you do what you want with your love. But still, He seems like a nice guy so I hope things go well with you." She said as Brock gave her the stuff she came to get.

Brock:" Thanks, Lillian." Lillian:" Your welcome , Brock. You've always kind of felt like a son or nephew to me. You're probably one of the few men I trust along with Titus, Especially since My dear husband was shot dead by someone in our home." she said as they walked to his apartment door.

Brock:" But didnt you shoot him, Lillian?" Lillian:" It was a black man trying to get in bed with me late at night and what was I supposed to do. It was the 70s." She said as she opened the door and stood out. Brock:" well it was good seeing you again Lillian." Lillian:" thanks, Brock and please dont call me Lily. only 12 year old girls go by that." She said before Jack bumped into her from behind and she elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain. 

Lillian:" AHH!!!, White Devil!!" She said before going to grab a lamp inside Brocks apartment by the door to hit Jack with, which Brock then grabbed from her. Brock:" nononono, he's a friend, not a burglar or rapist." He said which calmed down Lillian. Lillian:" Oh why didnt you say so, Bye Brock." She said before walking away.

Jack:" God, Crazy fucking bitch." He said before Brock locked and closed the door, Then he grabbed Jack by his throat and pushed him into the wall and held him there and Brock said, While growling a bit and with anger in his voice. 

Brock:" Don't ever and I mean ever disrespect that woman ever again or I will bury you under Citi field so they'll find your body during a game one day and see what I did to you ." he said before then realizing that he was holding Jack against the wall and then let him go.

Brock:" Sorry man, I didnt mean to uh.. threaten you like that. It's just that she's really close to me." Jack:" It's okay, I kind of understand but just dont do that." Brock:" Yeah, Do you have the stuff?" He said as Jack opened his jacket to show brock that he had 2 water bottles containing the stuff and some clean needles.

Jack:" Got you a couple of bottles of amoenocilin and some clean needles for you to put it in. Just remember to inject it every two days and never drink this stuff." Brock:" how much again?" Jack:" $600." Brock:" Got it." He said as he gave the money to Jack and took the bottles and needles. jack:" Just make sure you keep it, In like your fridge but never, and I mean never drink this stuff. Anyway, I need to go. I'll see you next time I do." Brock:" Bye man, I'll see you next time too." He said as Jack left his apartment. After putting the other bottle of the "Stuff" in the fridge and the needles away, He kept a bottle and a needles out and used it to inject himself with a small dose of it and then put them away for the next dose in two days. 

As he laid on the couch watching a movie he got a call from Steve which he answered.

Brock:" Hey Steve, how are you?" Steve:" Oh, I'm good, How about you?" Brock:" I'm feeling freaking great, Like I just drank Tequila and took a nice hot bath." Steve:" Oh, good for you. I was wondering if you could pick up Nat from this restaurant, Apparently she was on a date and the guy canceled on her and she doesn't have a way home and she doesn't want to take a cab. Do you think you can?" Brock:" Um sure, Just tell her to wait a little and I'll be there soon. What's the name of the place?" Steve:" I dont know but I think its called " The Row"." Brock:" Okay, I'll look it up and I'll be there soon." Steve: "Okay Bye Brock , I love you." He said before hanging up.

Hearing this, He thought about Steve and how he thinks that Steve might( Hopefully) have feelings for him too. After talking to Steve, he grabs his jacket, shoes, wallet, Phone and Keys and leaves to go get Nat.

The Row 7:09pm 

After a few minutes of driving, He got to the place and entered to see Nat, All dressed up and fancy sitting at a table alone. He went up to her and sat down.

Brock:" hey Nat, How are ya?" Nat:" hey Brock, I'm good for a girl who just got stood up by a girl that she thinks she may have actually liked." She said in a monotone voice with her face showing disappointment(Doesn't know if because she got stood up or because Brock is there).

Brock:" Sorry Nat, But hey if it makes you feel better, At least your getting free dinner." Nat:" Wait, You're paying for it?" Brock:" yeah why not? I had a great date last night, You didnt so might as well do something nice for you." he said which made Nat smile a bit because of his kindness 

Nat:" You know you dont have to." Brock:" I know but I'm doing because I want to." Nat:" Thanks Brock, How was Steve? Brock:" Oh , It was great. He was Nice and.... We had fun watching a movie that he actually liked. He said but hesitating because he was about to say that he likes Steve but doesn't want to tell anyone. After he said this a waiter came and took their orders because they both pretty much knew what they wanted.

Nat:" So, How was the sex?" She said so bluntly that Brock spit out a bit of water that he was drinking which made Natasha giggle a little. Brock:" What?!?" Nat:" Come on, You dont think I know. I saw all the signs, First Steve didnt come home last night, Second He was wearing different clothes than he does and honestly... I could just tell from you too."

Brock:" So.. What?... Do you not like us together or something, because I know you don't like me." he said which made Nat start to go back to a serious face. Nat:" Look, I dont hate you. it's just that i dont fully trust you, alright? I just don't anyone to break Steve's heart. I care about him, He's like a brother to me. Plus I don't know if he's fully adjusted to everything with coming out of the ice and being in a different time but still if you make him happy, Then I'm happy. just don't be doing anything suspicious or use him because." She said as she went to lean over the table.

Nat:" If you hurt him in any way. I will make you suffer until your last breathe." she said as she started to lean back. Brock:" Message received." Nat:" Good, Just please treat him right." she said as they both became quiet.

Nat:" don't you hate Awkward long Silences?" Brock:" Yeah, Especially when it's with someone you don't know about too much." Nat:" Well what do you know about me?" She said that made Brock think about it. Brock:" I know that you're Russian. You're from Russia and One of our best agents." He said which made Nat smile a bit and giggle. Nat:" That's just the basic stuff everyone who has heard about me knows. How about some more personal stuff, Like for example, Lets just say I'm a bit of a writer.

Brock:" Oh really, Write anything?" Nat:" Well, I've been writing something but it's just a small thing. You wouldn't like it." Brock:" Come on. Please tell me." He said as he did a puppy eyed face with the lip pouting and the whole making your eyes look like you're about to cry.

Nat:" Fine, I'll tell you the basic plot. It's about a group of people who group up together to fight against all evil that exists. There's a world war one soldier who was cryogenically frozen and wakes up almost a century later to fight evil, His skills is throwing weapons and his strength. Then there's an ex-actor multi millionaire who's skills is tech and charisma. There's also a former circus performer turned hitman turned good guy who's skills are ranged weapons and katanas. There's an Australian guy who's a bit over confident who's skills are blunt weapons and throwing weapons too. there's a scientist who's skills are intelligence and strength but has problems with anger, That factors into the story. You getting all this?" She said which Brock nodded to.

Nat:" Then there's a ex-ballet performer turned agent from eastern Europe who's skills are fighting, stealth and firearms. Now, Let me guess. You think It sucks." Brock:" Whaaat, No. It honestly sounds good." Nat:" Really?" Brock:" Yeah, Sounds like a billion dollar idea. I would probably read it and watch it if it was adapted to film." Nat:" Glad to hear you like it Brock. Thanks."

Brock:" Does Steve have any secrets I don't know?" Nat:" It's just something that you shouldn't tell anyone else. He's a bit shy about it. But Steve is a Painter secretly. Brock:" Is he good?" Nat:" Hell yeah, But he doesn't seem to think that. He's way too hard on himself at times."

Brock:" Really? I though he'd at least be proud of something like that." Nat:" I know but I think it has to do with what happened to his friend James or "Bucky", His nickname. They were really good friends and apparently when he died, That just destroyed him but I'm glad that he found someone like you because I feel like you're bringing him out of his shell." Brock:" Thanks." He said before their food came out.

The Row 8:01pm

After paying for dinner, Brock and Nat went outside to go to his car and while driving they stroked up another conversation.

Brock:" I gotta stop by my apartment for somethin, You wanna go in because It's a bit cold plus it might take a while?" Nat:" sure, what do you need?" Brock:" Just need to do something." Nat:" Let me guess, You're changing your clothes for Steve?" She said which made Brock grin a little.

Brock:" Maybe, we'll be there soon." he said as they just got around the block and pulled up and then entered his apartment after turning off the car. After they entered, Nat sat on the couch and Brock went to his record player.

Brock:" You wanna listen to something?" Nat:" Um sure, What do you have?" Brock:"Ummm…. Do you like the..... "Doors"?" Nat:" Sure, what album?" Brock:" I have a few albums. What about their debut album and Is.... " Light My Fire" Okay?" Nat:" Yeah." She said as Brock Then played it and then went to his room to go get changed into something else. After waiting around a little bit she shouted. 

Nat:" Hey Brock, I'm gonna get a drink from your fridge if that's alright." She said as she went to the fridge and the organ solo from the song started. As she opened it she grabbed a water bottle and started to drink the unopened one. As she started to sit on the couch and listened to the song. She started to feel something coming from her nose and it turned out to be blood but before she could call out for Brock, She went unconscious just as the organ solo ended. After a few minutes, Brock found her passed out on the couch with blood coming from her nose and foaming at the mouth.

Brock:" OHHhhh fuck, Nat What did you do?" He said as he saw the half empty water bottle. Brock:" Oh Fuck me merry." He said before grabbing some stuff and carrying Natasha to his car to take her to get help.

But then he remembered that they could both get in trouble with the law( Especially Fury) if they go to the hospital so he picked up his cell and called Steve, Remembering that Steve's teacher or whatever is a doctor so he called Steve.

Steve:" Oh Hey Brock, how are you?" Brock:" Oh, I'm good. Hey, I just want to know If you can give me the number of your doctor friend. Is his name like Vasquez or something?" Steve:" Yeah sure, It's {BLEEP}. Why do you need his number?" Brock:" Oh it's nothing, Just some stuff I want to talk about with him." Steve:" Alright, I'll see you next time I do. Love you, Bye." He say's as he hung up.

The Tower, One of Dr. Vasquez's guest bedrooms 8:51pm

As Dr. Vasquez sat on the bed in one of his guest bedrooms( So Tony could sleep in their room) wearing his blue bathrobe, watching "Foxy Brown" and eating a ben and jerry Pint, Before getting a call from a random number.

Vasquez:" Hello, Who is this?" Brock:" It's me Brock, The guy who was here earlier who's dating Steve earlier." Vasquez:" Oh yeah, I remember you. Didnt yo-." He said before being interrupted by Brock.

Brock:" Look, I have a girl with me who's OD'ing on amoenocilin. She might die so I'm going to the tower to get help." Vasquez:" FUCK NO!!! You're not bring some girl to the tow- Wait are you calling this on mobile? Um, I dont know you. Leave me alone, You fucking prank caller." He said before hanging up the phone.

He then went back to watching his movie and eating his ice cream. After a while Jarvis notified him about something.

Jarvis:" Dr. Vasquez, There is a car driven by a Mr. Brock Rumlow about t-." he said before being interrupted by a loud crash from down below. Jarvis:" There is a Mr. Brock Rumlow who has crashed his car into the lobby with a-." he said before Vasquez barged out of the room with his trusty Handgun to go check on it. Instead of going through the living room which would alert everyone, He took his secret elevator down check it out. 

After he got down, he went through the lobby and saw Brock's car crashed through the glass in the lobby and saw Brock with someone in the back seat he's trying to grab.

Vasquez:" WHAT THE FUCK BROCK!!! Why the hell did you do that?" He said before Brock Shushed him and said. Brock:" Look, this is Natasha Romanov. if she dies then Fury and everyone will be on our asses and you know what this will do to Steve, Right?" Vasquez:" Fuck, Bring her up. I'll do my fucking best to help her." He said as he grabbed her legs and Brock grabbed her by her arms and brough her into the elevator, then they went and entered Vasquez's floor and put her on the living room floor.. In front of Bruce, Wade and Clint with Bruce on one side of a couch with Wade on the other side and Clint leaning himself onto the couch and sitting on the floor. But then Tony came out of the bedroom mumbling something dressed in a red bathrobe.

Tony:" Goddamn it, it's like 9 o' clock at fucking night. I'm trying to sle- What the fuck happened to Nat?" Vasquez:" She's fucking Od'ing." Tony:" The fuck, Then get her to the fucking hospital." Brock:" We can't or Fury will fucking kill us." Vasquez:" Tony, Can you please just go and get us that fuckin adrenaline shot in the fridge by the drinks on the door?" Tony:" Fuck no, Just take her to the hospital." Vasquez:" She's might die at any fucking minute. Just get the fucking shot." Tony:" Fine." he said before running to get it.

Bruce:" Oh God Nat, What did they do you? dont worry I'm coming… Just one... Minute." He said before falling onto some fluffy pillows on the floor. Bruce:" I think I'll stay here. Oh hey talking kitty look at you. You're so cute, Oh and so are you doggy." He said referring to the Dog laying on the floor and the Siamese cat who was sitting on his chest now... That just talked.

Cat:" What happened human?" The cat spoke which made Brock freak out a little. Brock:" Did that cat just fucking talk?" Vasquez:" Yes and his name is Floyd. Hey Floyd , Think you can get me a felt pen." Floyd:" Sure, I'll get it but only because you feed me." He said before leaving to get a pen while Vasquez did chest compressions on Nat. After a few minutes Tony got the adrenaline shot and Floyd( Never thought that he would be talking to a cat that can also talk) got him a felt pen which he took from his mouth. Vasquez took it and drew a red dot on the area where her heart is and then Vasquez handed him the syringe.

Vasquez:" Okay, You're going to Stab her with the syringe in a stabbing motion just fucking hard enough to get it through her breastplate and push down the plunger at the same time in order to get it in her." Brock:" Wait, Why am the one. Aren't you the doctor. Why dont you do it?" Vasquez:" No because I dont go and let my fucking friends fucking OD on drugs that I leave out real easily for them to consume. Besides you need to learn so just do it. Brock:" Fine." Vasquez:" We'll do it on 3, 1."

He said as he grabbed it and aimed it at her breastplate from up high with everyone including Bruce, Clint, Dodger, Floyd, Tony , Vasquez and Wade watching stressfully. Vasquez:" 2."

Vasquez:"3." Which after hearing that, Brock stabbed her with the needle in the heart which caused her to jump up and fall onto the side of the couch but luckily alive and conscious. Vasquez:" If you're okay, Say something." He said as Nat gained back her composure.

Nat:" Something." Wade:" Heh, Now that was fucking trippy." he said before giggling and laughing. After he said this Thor walked in with Steve, Both holding a bags of groceries and both came across this "interesting" scene.

Thor:" Oh did we miss something again?"

the Tower 11:41pm Vasquez's apartment Dr. Vasquez's Pov

After getting the whole " Nat OD'ing " thing out of the way and everyone except for Clint( who was lounging in the pool on one of those floating chairs in the poolroom that Vasquez can see into) went to bed or their room/level. Vasquez went to go feed Floyd and Dodger( Steve's new dog that he got that he has been getting attached to). Before he got the cans of cat and dog food out, He went and put on the " Age of Aquarius" by the Fifth Dimension and put it on track one. As the first part of the medley( The "Age of Aquarius") started, He went to get the cat and dog food but then he saw that he had some Blotters left from their "Acid tests" in the pot so he grabbed one and ingested it and he started to feel it already.

Vasquez:" Shit, I'm hoping I could pass this Acid Test." He said before laughing. As he turned around he saw Dodger and Floyd on the couch.... And someone at the doorway into the hallway holding a silenced pistol.... and a woman to Vasquez's left with a knife..... then a woman to Vasquez's right with a knife with all wearing black and covert gear.

Vasquez:" Oh shit, I am tripping." He said as the man aimed the silenced gun at him. Man In Black:" Oh yeah, you're tripping." He said which made Vasquez laugh and then the Man in black started to laugh.

Man In Black:" Well, It's about to get a whole lot more trippy." He said as he cocked the gun. But then suddenly Dodger jumped up and bit the mans hand which was holding the gun and then Floyd jumped onto the mans face and clawed him up, Causing the man to drop his gun. The woman on Vasquez's right ran at him with the knife and he threw the can of dog food he had at her face, knocking her down and breaking her nose causing her to scream in pain and roll around the on floor.

The man on the floor then was able to shake Dodger off his hand( Well what's left of it as he bit the mans hand off and left it there on the floor) but instead Dodger went to his crotch instead and started to bite it. Then the woman from Vasquez's left jumped onto his back and tried to stab him but he grabbed her hand and threw her into a table, breaking it. Then Vasquez went to the man on the floor and squashed his head in one stomp.

Then Dodger and Floyd moved onto the woman who was still on the floor with the broken a nose and started to attack her, With Floyd going for her face too and Dodger going for her hands. Then the woman who was thrown into the table tried to stab Vasquez so he threw her back to the wall and put his hand into her face, he then started to push his hand further, breaking her skull and killing her. 

Then the last remaining woman who was being attacked by Floyd and Dodger was able to grab the gun from the floor and shot near Floyd and Dodger, scaring them away. She then got up but blinded by the attack, just twirled around and shot the ceiling, then fell through the glass wall that separated the kitchen from the poolroom.

She fell onto the floor by the pool and scared Clint, Who had his Hearing Aids off but was able to see her so he turned them on and swam out of the pool. But then he remembered that Vasquez had a double barrel shotgun situated atop the wall behind the bar and the shells for it hidden behind the bar counter.

He ran to it, Got the gun, loaded it, Then aimed for the head and fired but missed and shot off her unarmed hand. she twirled around a bit and kept screaming. He then shot her in the chest, Knocking her into the pool and causing her to thrash around in the pool until a couple gunshots rang out and she was shot dead in the pool. she stopped thrashing and finally died. He turned to see Dr. Vasquez there with his trusty handgun, reloading it.

Vasquez:" Now she finally died. Just took an entire magazine of modified ammo to put her fucking down." He said before they both went inside to get a drink and to tell someone about what just happened.

Albany NY 10:30am

After killing Frank, The trio reloaded their guns and analyzed the damage they did.

Tony:" HOLY SHIT!!! we did so much shit here." Wade:" Well isn't that beautiful." He said as they walked toward Phil and saw him crying. Vasquez:" Stop crying man. Your not dying tod-." He said before being interrupted by the bathroom door opening to see Jordan with an Uzi and started to shoot them But after the gunfire from his Uzi stopped as he ran out of ammo. He then looked up, only to see that all three were unharmed and all bullets fired hit the wall behind them. After this the trio aimed their guns at Jordan and fired, with so much force it sent him flying over the counter.

Tony:" HOLY SHIT, HE WAS IN THAT ROOM!!!!" He said as Wade walked over to Phi, Grabbed him the neck, threw him onto the couch and aimed the gun at his head.

Wade:" Okay, Why didnt you tell us he was in there? Oh and by the way all answers dont end well for you." Phil:(Stammering)" We...well.. I ..di.....nt... Know." He said before being interrupted by Tony who grabbed Wade's Desert Eagle.

Tony:" Goddamn Wade, He's just a kid. Look, Let's just drive him to his home and forget about it." As he said this, Vasquez was looking at the bullet holes in the wall that was behind them when they were shot at. Vasquez:" Oh thank you lord for this. Now this, Was a sign of divine intervention right here." he said as Tony and Wade looked at him weird.

Wade:" Are you sure? because this type of stuff happens all the time believe me." Vasquez:" Oh really, Then name five instances of it." he said which made Wade do a face that say's "EEEEKK!!".

Tony:" So god just slowed down time, Knocked the bullets out of the way and then resumed time?" Vasquez:" Well that was specific but yes. Face it, We went to church today and guess what you two survived including me because I go to Mass every Sunday and look how lucky I am." he said which made Tony think about it. He then heard Wade knocking on the door to leave the apartment.

Wade:" Hello!! We should leave considering we just killed three people and someone probably called the police. Now i Grabbed the stuff, Tony you grab the leather briefcase I found that contains something good probably and Vasquez you help take the kid to the car. Now let's get the fuck out of here." he said before they grabbed what they needed( Including the kid) and left the apartment.

When they got out to the front Wade sat in the passengers seat, Holding a sawed off( that he got from the trunk while putting the briefcases in there) and cleaning it, while tony sat next to the kid on the right side of the car while the kid sat in the middle and Vasquez drove the car.

Vasquez:" Well, That was fun. Anyway I'm pretty sure that was Divine Intervention." Wade:" Come on, That "Divine Intervention" shit is just made up. What about you kid, Do you go to church?" He said as he turned around and the gun also over in the same direction.

Phil:' Look man I aint got a opinion, Hell I've never been to church in years." Wade:" You see that is how y-( Bang)." He said before being interrupted by the loud bang from the shotgun and blood that splattered all over the inside of the car and all over the trio.

Vasquez:" GODDAMN IT WADE, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT HIM WITH BOTH FUCKIN BARRELS!??!" WADE:" I thought that it was unloaded or the safety was on. Maybe we went over a bump or hit something." Tony:" WHY THE FUCK DIDNT YOU CHECK IT??!!?" He yelled out at Wade while trying to clean blood off of his face.

Wade:" SHIT!! {BLEEP} , You have to call someone who can help us." Vasquez:" I kind of can't because I aint got many contacts up here in Albany at this time....Except for someone I know. Let me call em." He said as he pulled out his phone and called one of his contacts.

10 minutes later

After he parked the car in the garage, Vasquez went into the house and into the bathroom to clean his hands, Where he saw Wade and Tony at the kitchen sink cleaning their hands.

Wade:" I'm fucking glad your son was kind enough to let us stay a little. Tony:" Well not kind enough to not yell and berate us a little." Vasquez:" Please, If your dad and his friends came over to your vacation home, covered in blood, with a car interior covered in blood and the corpse of a dead kid with a giant part of his head gone. How would you react? Don't answer that, Wade." he said as Wade raised his hand and was about say something.

Tony:" But hey we- HEY WADE!!" He yelled at Wade and grabbed the towel he was using to dry his hand with which was covered in blood. Tony:" Goddamn it Wade!! You're supposed to clean your hands good." Wade:" I DID!!!" Vasquez:" Hey we both went and did the same, Me and Tony did the same and that towel wasn't covered in blood." He said as he grabbed it and threw the towel into a laundry basket by the doorway.

After cleaning their hands, Which took 10 minutes( Vasquez wanted to make sure Wade did it good and long). They went into the kitchen and saw Michael( Vasquez's son) in a bathrobe and drinking coffee.

Vasquez:" So how are you Mike?" He said in a calm tone like they didnt kill a teenager and his corpse is in the trunk of Tony's car. Michael:" Don't do this Dad. Look, On my lawn do you see a sign called "Vasquez Corpse storage" there?" Vasquez:" No." Michael:" Do you see it on the mail box?" Vasquez:" No." Vasquez:" Well you better get rid of that corpse soon or we are all going to prison and I know Tony here won't survive a second, Which is why they would give him a plea deal or immunity for all of us to go to prison." He said which made Tony kind of cringe at the fact that he probably would.

Vasquez:" Oh, Don't worry. I'm calling your brother. He'll help us with this." he said as he went to go and call his other son. Tony:" So you're his son?" Michael:" Yeah, His first son. Passed My lil bro by like 4 minutes." Tony:" Wait, Did he die?" He said thinking that because they were born in the 1800s that maybe his little brother died at birth Michael:" No, I mean like we were twins but i came out before him." Tony:" Oh good." Michael:" So you're fucking my Dad, Right?" He said which made Tony spit out his coffee and Wade grin like the Grinch.

Wade:" Well, More like your dad is fucking him." Michael:" well yeah, I meant that because I know my dad and he is a top, All the way." he said while sipping his coffee with is pinkie out." After this, Vasquez came out of the conversation and back into the kitchen.

Vasquez:" Well your brother is in the city." Tony:" Well, That is going to be way too long fo-." he said before getting interrupted by a doorbell. they all went to the front door to find a well dressed man waiting for them.

Vasquez:" David! It's good to see you. How are you?" he said giving his son a hug. David:" Good to see you Dad, Now where's the body?" He asked, With all five going to the garage-shed behind the house and showed David the corpse which was in the trunk.

David:" Okay, Dad go to the trunk of my car and get the "Cleaners", Wade and Tony you go and clean the inside of the car and Mike, Get any towels that you don't need or like cause we'll need them." He said as they all went along with their respective duties. Vasquez got the "Cleaners", Wade and Tony got the towels from Mike and some help from Vasquez and helped to clean up the blood, Brain bits and skull from the car interior, which by the end looked like no one had their brains blown out along with their skull and eyes.

David:" Hey Mikey, You got that spare Room and those plastics and the bone saws and those art smocks right?" Michael:" Yeah." David:" Good, Now who wants to cut up a body?" He said which made Wade jump up and down and say Wade:" Oooh, ME ME ME!!!" He said obviously being sarcastic but also serious.

David:" Okay, Give that boy a saw and help set up that room." He said as everyone went along their duties again as Tony and Mike went to go and set up the room( Put plastic sheets all over so blood does not stain the wall) and Vasquez put the body in the Empty, Plastic sheet covered room while Wade stripped nude and put on the art smock and got the bone saw, closed the door, Put on "Girl, You'll be a Woman soon" By Neil Diamond and got to work.

25 minutes later

After he was finished( cutting up the body and putting the remains in black trash bags) He came out to see a path of tarps put out for him to walk on that lead into the bathroom with Vasquez and Tony there, Both clean, Nude and waiting for him.

Wade:" Okay, I'm not against having an audience but I dont think I need help with taking a shower." Vasquez:" We want to make sure you don't miss anything now get in. After hearing this, Wade turned on the shower and cleaned himself off but then Tony grabbed the shower head and moved it around to make sure Wade got his entire body( Which he had a great one with a Nice Ass, great Abs, Good Hair and a Nice Uncut Dick).

Then they all got dressed with Wade wearing a Blue Hawaiian shirt, white T-shirt underneath and blue Jeans including the dress shoes he had on before. While Tony put on grey pants, a light blue dress shirt and a leather jacket while wearing a brown tie, Sunglasses and the brown dress shoes he had on earlier and Vasquez wore a basic white T-shirt, Pink shorts and also the same shoes he had on earlier with his sunglasses on the neck of his shirt.

After this they went to the backyard and saw that David was putting the black bags of Phil's body parts into the trunk which was also cleaned out and the white bags of the trio's clothes, that were covered in blood, into the trunk of his car and the white bags into Tony's car.

David:" Well, It was good meeting you Tony, Good seeing you again Mikey and it was good seeing you again Dad and I hope I see you later, Wade. Also I put some "Cleaner" in your car to clean the blood off the clothes and if any remains, In the car interior. See ya guys." He said as he drove away with the black bags in his trunk.

Vasquez:" Anyway, When will you be back in New York?" Michael:" Hopefully soon, But yeah I will be joining up with you all at the tower." Tony:" Yeah, It was good meeting you and I hope we meet again." Wade: Me too." Michael:" Goodbye guys." He said before walking back inside his house.

After cleaning up, The trio drove in the Tony's now clean, Bloodless, Corpseless car with Vasquez driving, Tony in the passenger seat and wade in the backseat. Vasquez:" Well, It's 11:39. You guys wanna get breakfast?" Tony:" {Bleep} We just killed, Cut up and did god knows what to the corpse of a teen after killing three people and you wanna get breakfast?"

Wade:" That's not the answer to the question that he was asking." He said happily and in a smartass way. Vasquez:" well there is a Diner not too far away that we can go to." Tony:" Fine, I am hungry." Vasquez:" There we go now lets go get some god damn breakfast.

the Tower 2:09pm Brock's Pov

After going to Mass(Which wasn't so bad as at least he was with Steve and The church wasn't so bad.), They went out for coffee afterwards( Well Brock got coffee..... Okay he put whiskey in his coffee and Steve got a hot chocolate.) and took a walk in Central Park. Afterwards they walked around times square and looked around the stores. they then went back to Brock's car and then Brock drove Steve back to the tower to drop him off.

When they got there, Brock went up with Steve to help him carry up the bags of clothing into the tower.

Steve:' Thanks Brock for going with me to mass and for taking me out around Central Park and Times Sqaure. I still can't believe that They've changed so much." Brock:" Well, That's what happens when you're frozen for more than half a century." he said as they entered the elevator and got to Steve's floor

. When they got out, The style of the hallway where the elevator was stunning( well to Brock at least). the floors had the look of hardwood flooring, The walls and furniture had warm colors and looked like they came from the 40s and 30s. They then walked into the kitchen which even had modern appliances that were given a 40s look. They then put all the bags on the kitchen table.

Steve:' Thanks for helping with the bags Brock. I had a good time with you." he said which almost made Brock blush and grin a little from hearing that. Brock:" Me too. Actually, It might have been the most fun I've had in a long time. So thanks Steve." Steve:" Well, I'm glad to hear that Brock." Brock: Oh, You know where I could use the bathroom?" Steve:" If you go by the hallway with the elevator and take a left then, A right at the end of the hall and it's there." Brock:" Thanks, Steve." he said before giving Steve a quick kiss before then realizing what he did.

But then he walked over to the hallway, Which he then went into the elevator and pressed the button for Dr. Vasquez's floor( He knew because it was labeled that) and it took him to that floor. it took him into a hallway that one the left went into a living room and the right a door that went into a lab. He went into the lab and looked around and found computer and locked doors so he looked at the computer and looked for where he could plug a drive into it to see if Hydra can hack into the computer, get into the buildings tech and look at all their files. 

As he reached into his pocket, he couldn't find it and then realized he must have left it at his apartment and the small devices that could be used to listen to their conversations. After realizing this, He got up and went to leave but bumped into someone. After getting up, he saw that it was Dr. Vasquez who he bumped into.

Vasquez:" AHHH, Who the hell are you?" he said as he pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Brock. Brock:" Oh I'm Brock, I just got lost alright. I was looking for the bathroom and I'm with Steve." He said nervously, Then Vasquez put his gun back into his holster. Vasquez:" Oh shit, I didnt know. Good to meet you. I'm sorry about that. I just want to know why are you here?" Brock:" Well, I was going to look for the bathroom but I was just leaving." As he said this, Vasquez had a face of suspicion . Vasquez:" Sure, You can go."

After he heard this, Brock left and took the elevator to Steve's floor. After he got back he found Steve at the table reading a book. Brock:" Hey Steve, I have to leave soon. I'll see you later." Steve:" Okay I'll see you next time I do. I love you." He said as he got up and kissed Brock on the lips, Surprising him.

Brock:" Oh,.. Um.. Thanks Steve... I love you." he said before speed walking to the elevator. After taking the elevator down and leaving the building. He then drove away and later got a call from... PIERCE! 

Brock:" Oh Secretary Pierce, I didnt know that you were gonna call me." Pierce:" Well, That's why I called. Just to see how your assignment is going. Anyway how is your progress?" Brock:" I made a "Move" last night and the "Date" was successful. he doesn't suspect anything wrong." He said but he also wanted to say that...…. He thinks that he's in love with Steve and that he's not carrying out the assignment but he didnt.

:"Pierce:" Good, Anyone beside Rogers suspect you about anything?" He said which made Brock think of Dr. Vasquez who might suspect him of something suspicious. Brock:" Weeeelll…. It's kind of a long shot because He might not really be suspicious but Dr. Vasquez. You know him?" Pierce:" Yes, I believe I do." Brock:" Well I ran into him while sneaking around his Lab and he might and I say MIGHT be suspicious of me. He found me sneaking around but I was leaving and I told him I got lost and I was with Rogers so he let me go." he said which made Pierce groan a little.

Pierce:" Are you sure that he believed you?" He said which caused Brock to moan a little and delay his response. Brock:" I don't honestly know." Pierce:" Don't worry Brock, It probably won't be a problem." Brock:" Are you sure?" Pierce:" Don't worry Brock, It will not hinder your mission. Good day Brock, Heil Hydra." Brock:" Heil.... Hydra." He said but delayed after hearing it from Pierce. 

After hanging up on the phone, He put on the radio and Joni Mitchells " A Case Of You"( Except it was the one from that "Both Sides Now" album that she made in 2000 that to be fair he wasn't always a fan of Joni Mitchell but his Mother and Grandmother listened to her a lot and he kind of learned to like her music as it slowly grew on him) came on.

As it came on, he started to think about Steve and how he was lying to him and how guilty he feels about that. But then he remembered that compared to Hydra that Steve meant nothing, They were family compared to him and he's known them longer and more better than Steve. But then He thinks about when Steve Prayed in the bathroom but that was probably because they had sex. But then he thought about when Steve told him that he loves him, And how he told Steve that he loves him.

The tower Vasquez's level 9:28pm Brocks Pov

After Dr. Vasquez went and was able to get Natasha to sleep and got someone to watch her while she sleeps( he got the cat and some A.I thing to watch her so if anything happens they'll notify them.) and Bruce( Green Bean giant) to got to sleep in their own rooms. However some dude named Wade who sobered up stayed with them. So it was just Brock, Clint, Steve, Thor, Vasquez and Wade there. After all this happened, Brock was in the kitchen helping Steve with putting the groceries away.

Steve:" So... What happened?" He asked Brock who knew he was going to have to lie about the amoenocillin. Brock:" Well she accidentally drank some of my prescription medication when she went to get a drink. Steve:" How did she mistake medication for a drink?" Brock:" It was in a container similar to a water bottle that she mistook it for." Steve:" Well, I hope she's all right. I couldn't stand to lose her." Brock:" Yeah, I'm... I'm sorry about that." He said, Hesitating because he was apologizing so Steve wouldn't go and get mad at him but instead he did it because he actually felt guilty. He actually felt guilty about almost killing Steve's friend that he actually felt it was entirely his fault.

Steve:" What?" Brock:" I'm really sorry about what happened to Nat." He said with a face of guilt and sadness and like he was about to cry. Steve:" Look, I understand why your sad but the most important thing is that she's okay. It wasn't your fault." He said which made Brock get a grip and smile. Brock:" Thanks Steve." Steve:" Now, Are you going home or staying the night here?" Brock:" What?" Steve:" Are you going home or staying here? I just want to know because it's getting late but I don't know if you locked your door and made sure everything is alright." Brock:" Yeah, I locked my door and everything but I don't wanna bother you." Steve:" Come on, Please. I stayed over last night so I might as well do the same for you. Plus, I kinda want you too." He said as he gave a face that said that he REALLY wanted Brock to stay the night. But then Brock remembered that he could sneak into Vasquez's lab and get the drive into his computer and get any and all future and present files, Both currently and uploaded after and wiretap and eavesdrop on any and all communications in the tower and going out.

Brock:" You know what, Sure. I'll stay the night." Steve:" Great but I just want to know if you're staying because you want to and not because I pressured you." Brock:" What?" Steve:" Well, Because it feels weird knowing I pressured someone into staying with me all night and that person was coerced." Brock:" I WANT to stay the night." Steve:" Good. I'll tell everyone that you're staying the night." Brock:" Wait ,What?" Steve:" Well every Sunday night we do something together like a movie or small party or even bets. Two weeks ago, Thor lost a bet and he had to do a one man show reenactment of "Hair" in front of everyone here in the common room in front of us.{ After he said this, He had a flashback of what happened}

Two weeks ago The tower Common room

As Clint, Nat, Vasquez, Tony, Bruce, Steve sat in the common room with Thor on a little stage they set up for him, Thor was entirely nude and standing/ dancing in front of a prop tombstone and singing "Let The Sunshine In"(Badly) and he did it while Jarvis cued up the instrumental for the song which consisted of Organ, Drums, Bass and Horns.

Thor:(Offkey)"LET THE SUNSHINE, LET THE SUNSHINE IN, LET THE SUUUNSHIIIINE IIINN!!"

Clint:" More like " Too Much Hair"." He said, referencing the fact that Thor had very Hairy Pubes.

The Present 

Brock:" Wish I was here to see that." Steve:" Oh don't worry. Tony had Jarvis record the entire thing so later we could watch it one day if you want to." Brock:" Hey, Maybe next time. Anyway, Who's going to be with us?" Steve:" Oh, Clint, Wade He's a friend of Dr. Vasquez, Thor, Tony and Dr. Vasquez himself along with his son, David." Which that last name made Brock freak out a little in his mind.

Brock:" I don't feel comfortable with Dr. Vasquez too much" Steve:" Oh, Don't worry. He wouldn't harm a fly. Only squirrels and later a hitchhiker." Brock:" Wait, What?!?" Steve:" Nothing!! But why?" He said before gasping and looking like he has a face of realization. Steve:" Is.... It because... he's.... Mexican?" Brock:" WHAT??!!? No, of course not. I just feel a little uncomfortable around him." He said as Steve put his hands on Brocks waist and got close to his face.

Steve:(Whispering)" if you feel uncomfortable or they are making you feel uncomfortable, Then don't be afraid to tell me. You know you can trust me." Brock:" Thanks, Steve. I have a question." Steve:" Yeah." Brock:" Do you love me? Steve:" Yeah, Of course." Brock:" Why?" He asked because he has some low self esteem and a bit of self doubt. Plus he felt odd with how Steve actually seemed to Love him.

Steve:" Because I feel safe around you and I think you're a pretty great guy." he said which made Brock smile a little. Steve:" Plus you're not perfect." Brock:" Well that is great for my self esteem and certainly killed the mood." Steve:" Nooo!!" he said laughing. Steve:" I meant that in the best way. You actually seem real and not fake. You don't have many bad qualities but a lot of good ones that I love about you. the bad ones are small enough for me to ignore about and the good ones big enough for me to care about." he said before Brock went and kissed him on the lips which turned into full on making out.

While making out, They moved into the living room and fell onto the couch. They then took a break to catch their breath and go to take their shirts and jackets off. With them both now shirtless, They then go back to making out with Brock grabbing Steve's ass and Steve Feeling Brock's Muscular Chest. They keep on making out with Brock underneath Steve, Missionary style which allows Brock to see someone behind them, Watching them!!

Brock:" AAAAHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He said as Steve got off him and looked at the man. Steve:" Ummm, Wade. How long have you been watching us?" He said which meant that this was Wade, Dr Vasquez's friend. Wade:" Just long enough to get an erection." He said as he pulled his hand out of his pants. Brock:" Why didn't you tell us or say something?" Wade:" Well, I didnt want to interrupt such a lovely couple and their time together. Plus you seem like your made for each other."

Steve:" Awww, Thanks Wade. But please don't masturbate to us without our permission." He said which made Brock look at Steve with confusion. Wade:" Sorry, Just couldn't resist." Steve:" It's okay, Just ask us before you do it." Brock:" Hey Wade, Please don't tell anyone about this." Wade:" Sure but please at least let me maybe watch or join in at least once." Brock:" If that's fine with you then it's fine with me." Steve:" It's fine with me." Wade:" Great!! We're all waiting on your level, Steve." He said before leaving and going into the elevator.

Brock:" We should probably go down and see them." Steve:" Yeah we should." he said before grabbing both of their shirts and jackets, Gave brock his and they both put theirs on.

They then went into the elevator and went to Steve's level. They went into the living room to see Clint in a dark purple tank top and black and grey Boxer-Briefs and drinking heavily from a water bottle, Tony in his Red Bathrobe with some tea, Vasquez in a Dark blue Bathrobe, Thor in a light green bathrobe( That was wide open and had nothing underneath) and Now was sporting a short hair look, Wade(Who is wearing the same thing that he was wearing earlier) was wearing blue Jeans and an Open Blue Hawaiian Shirt( That showed his Six Pack Abs and muscular Pecs that had a light dusting of hair on them) and was holding what looked like his White Shirt that goes underneath the Hawaiian shirt and also holding a Beer, And who he assumed was Dr. Vasquez's son David, Who was in a Dark Green bathrobe, Was holding a shot of what looked like whiskey and the bottle for it on the coffee table and was seated next to Thor.

Vasquez:" Oh there you are Steve. Oh and it's good to see you Brock." Steve:" So what are we doing tonight?" Thor:" The good doctor suggested we watch old music videos on your giant screen." He said referring to the giant monitor on that wall that looks like the sheet they use in theaters and a fake film reel camera aimed at it to look like its projecting something onto the screen.

Tony:" I'm against it. I don't wanna feel old." Clint:" Tony, Your like one of the youngest people here." Vasquez:" Let's watch music videos from the 80s and some from the 90s. Also, Remember this Steve. Because this will help you with your 80s quiz." He said as Steve nodded to him. After this small conversation they turned on the "Projector" and the first video to come up was... the first Music Video broadcasted on MTV which was " Video Killed The Radio Star" By the buggles.

Thor:" Hold on... Why is she held captive in a tube?" Steve:" Yeah and why is she a fairy?" they said talking about a woman in a tube in the video. Vasquez:" In defense of the this video, it was the first of it's kind and in defense of the 80s, We were high on coke and thought we were going to die.”

After the video, Brock went to the kitchen to get a drink in the kitchen. While he was in the fridge, Vasquez was behind him and said. Vasquez:" Hey Brock." Which spooked Brock a little. Brock:" Oh hey Dr. Vasquez, So, Sorry about Nat." Vasquez:" It's okay, But I just want to say sorry for how I acted earlier in my lab and in the living room. I haven't been having much of a good day until I learned." he said before going up to Brock's ear and whispering. Vasquez:" David, My son over there, And Thor too. They are both into each other." he said which was true as David had his arm around Thor and Thor had his head on David's shoulder.

Vasquez:" He even convinced Thor to get a haircut today. he looks Way better." Brock:" That's cute." Vasquez:" Yeah, I also want to thank you. I'm just glad that Steve found someone who will love him like he will to them." Brock:" Well I'm just glad I got to Steve before someone else." Vasquez:" Well you kind of failed." Brock:" What?" Vasquez:" This is between you and me but, Steve and Tony dated for a little." He said which surprised Brock.

Brock:" Really, Why did they break up?" Vasquez:" It was because of Steve's values and Tony's lack of them, Well acknowledging them at least. But they're still friends and hang out a lot." He said which kind of made Brock happy that he got some info that he could use to manipulate everyone. Brock:" Well, It was good talking to you." He said before that went back to the couch with everyone. After they got back, The video "Dancing In The Streets" By David Bowie and Mick Jagger.

Wade:" What are they wearing?" He said referring to the clothing both singers are wearing. David:" They look like the pajamas that Tony would wear." He said which made Tony look at him. Tony:" Only if it's in red or gold yellow." Steve:" Are they having epileptic seizures?" Clint:" No, They're just high on Coke." Brock:" I heard that apparently that one of their wives caught them both in bed." Tony:" I fully believe that just by looking at how close to full on making out." He said as they were dancing way too close to each other in the video.

After more videos, They put on the last video which was "Justify My Love" By Madonna. Steve:" How many partners does she have?" David:" I can see if that guy is or isn't circumcised. He is." Referring to a man in a tight suit. Clint:" I don't think you can justify this video." He said which made everyone but Tony laugh. Vasquez:" Oh, The "Old" man is asleep. I'ma put him in bed. I think we should end it for tonight. It's 11:14 and I'm getting a bit tired." He said before picking up Tony, Bridal style and going to the doorway into the hallway.

Vasquez:" And Wade, David will show you to your room." Wade:" Can I choose my room?" David:" Sure." Vasquez:" Good night everyone." He said before leaving, Followed by Clint, Thor, David and Wade. Then Brock and Steve went to go to Steve's room. Brock:" Can you carry me like that?" Steve:" Of course, My love. He said as he kissed Brock on the lips and picked him up, Bridal style, Took him into his room, Threw him onto his bed, Jumped onto Brock and started making out with him.

While making out, They stripped off their clothing and started feeling each others muscles( And Asses) and tossing and turning. Then Steve went to go and suck on Brocks left Nipple, Causing Brock to Moan out loud. Brock:" GOD, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!! He said before picking Steve up and going back to kissing him. After while, They stopped and Steve went behind Brock to hold him in bed, Brock being little spoon and Steve being the big spoon. Steve:" I love you, Brock Anthony Rumlow." Brock:" I love you too, Steven Grant Rogers." He said, Which he really did mean.

After a few minutes of laying together, He was certain Steve was asleep. He slipped out from bed, Grabbed his equipment and went to the elevator, Went to Dr. Vasquez's floor and entered his lab. When he got to it, He saw that no one was inside and the time was 11:38 but heard music playing in another room, So he knew that he didnt have enough time. He knew that the super computer( That looked similar to a regular computer) was connected to the entire building and it's connections. As he looked around the computer, He saw a photo of Steve that looked like a before and after the super serum and a profile with info.

Brock(Thinking)" God, Diabetic, Colorblind, Heart Murmurs, Scoliosis, Asthma, Anemia, Tuberculosis, High Blood Pressure, And Angina. Poor Steve." But just before he could plug the drive into the computer and upload a program to hack into the super computer, He stared at the after Photo of Steve and thought of him smiling with that Cute, Innocent, Trademark Smile. God, He just can't go and do this to Steve. How come he can do this to others, But not Steve? He knows that this is just an assignment, That Hydra is more important to him than Steve and that he has more at stake with Hydra than Steve. Yet, He feels not just guilt but... He doesn't want to do this... To Steve... Or hurt him at all in any way. So he goes to leave but hears screams, Barking and all types of stuff so he bolts to the elevator and goes back to Steve's floor.

He then quietly went back into bed with Steve and put Steve's arms around him again( By the way he did this all naked) and started to go back to sleep.

Hawthorne Diner 12:04pm

After their chaotic morning, The trio went to the diner Vasquez was talking about and got a booth, Where they brought in all three briefcases in order to make sure no one steals them.

Vasquez:" So how much is in it?" He said referring to the 3rd briefcase they got from the apartment. Wade:" At least one million dollars, Non-Sequential." he said with a bit of glee. Vasquez:" Good, Me and Wade will split it." Tony:" Wait, Why you and just Wade?" Vasquez:" You are worth almost like a trillion dollars." Tony:" You're a billionaire too." Vasquez:" I can use this for getting materials I need." Wade:" So, What are you making?" Vasquez:" It's a secret. I'll show you guys one day."

Wade:" Hold on, I gotta drain the snake." he said as he got up to go to the bathroom. Tony:" You think anyone will notice me?" Vasquez:" Just keep the glasses on and you'll be fine. don't draw any attention." Vasquez:" they heard two people shouting and they both had guns. When he saw this, Vasquez pulled his gun out and kept it under the table to hide it from the robbers.

One of the robbers came up to him and Tony after stealing some wallets from patrons and from the cash register, He put the gun up to his face and said. Fluffy:" What you got in the briefcase, Mate?" Vasquez:" Nothing." Fluffy:" Open it." Vasquez:" Fraid I can't do that." Peaches:" What's happening over there?" Vasquez:" Just some guy." Diner manager:" Just give him what he wants, Otherwise they'll kill us." Vasquez:" SHUT YO FAT ASS UP, CRACKER. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM!!!" he yelled at the man in the back.

Fluffy:" Open it or you die." Vasquez:" Not to burst your bubble but this aint the first gun pointed at my head." Fluffy:" Make this worse, It'll be your last. Now if you don't open it." he said before pointing the gun at Tony who had his hands up. Fluffy:" Now, Im'a count to five if you don't open it, Ill kill your boyfriend right here. 1...2...3....4."" Vasquez:" Fine, ill open it."

Which Vasquez did. Fluffy:" Holy Shit!!!" He said with a smile. Peaches:" What is it?" She called out . Fluffy:" Whole lotta money." He said before Vasquez pulled him by the shirt, Then had his head put against the table and then Vasquez put his gun to his head. Then Peaches ran over, Pointing her gun at Vasquez and Tony.

Peaches:" DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM, YOU FUCKING PIG!!!" She yelled out at him. Vasquez:" Chill Girl. Yo, tell yo girl to chill and that it's going to be okay." Fluffy:" Chill out, Peaches. It's gonna be all right." Vasquez:" Now we're all going to be all Hunky Dory, Got it. Ya like David Bowie, Peaches?" Peaches:" Yeah." She said nervously. Vasquez:" Now that's good to know. Now, First, You're gonna put your gun next to my friend and then your gonna sit your ass across from me." Which he did. Peaches:" You hurt him, You die." Vasquez:" I know that, But I think I know that. But i don't want that, You don't want that and Crocodile Dundee dont want that. So we gonna talk. Now normally, People like you two would have two holes in your heads but today i feel like I've killed enough people. I dont wanna kill ya, I want to help you."

He said before Wade came out, Saw peaches and then pointed his gun at her which then prompted peaches to aim her gun at him.

Vasquez:" Wade, What the fuck are you doing?" Wade:" Trying to help." Vasquez:" Wade, Put your gun down, Peaches aim your gun at me. I'm the one you should point it at." Wade:" The hell I'm going to put my gun down." Vasquez:" Put it down or I'll be the one to put you down." Wade:" Fine." he said putting his gun in his pants." Vasquez:" Now point your gun at me Peaches." Which she did.

Vasquez:" Now tell Peaches that your proud of her." Fluffy:" I'm proud of you Peaches." Peaches:" I love you." Fluffy:" I love you too Peaches." Vasquez:" Now tell me, What is David Bowie like?" Peaches:" he's Good, He's cool." Vasquez:" Good, So let's all be like David Bowie and Be cool and good. Now what do you guys want? You first Peaches." Peaches:" I need to pee." Vasquez:" Wade, Move aside and don't do anything." He said which Wade listened to him and did. a few minutes later she came out of the bathroom with the gun and pointed it at Vasquez again

Vasquez:" Now we all want to leave alive, unharmed, Right?" Fluffy:" Yeah." Vasquez:" Then here is what we are going to do. You are going to take $500,000 from this briefcase and then you will both leave and no one will tell of this. You will empty that bag with the wallets and cash register money and put the $500,000 in there, Got it?" Fluffy:" Yeah." Wade:" You better not give him that money or Ill fucking shoot him." Which prompted Peaches to point her gun at him. Vasquez:" Peaches don't point it at him or shoot him, Wade shut the fuck up. Besides, I'm buying our lives. That way, I dont have to shoot these two. Now point the gun at me Peaches." he said which she did again. Vasquez:" Now, Take that money and go

He said as he then let him up and The robbers obeyed him, Emptying the bag, Filling it with the $500,000 and then calmly leaving, Both with their arms around their shoulders and heads on each others shoulders.Tony:" I think we should leave." Vasquez:" Yeah, Let's go." he said before getting up and all three leaving the Diner.{After they leave and close the door, It cut's to black and shows the credits while " Hold Tight" By Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich played. Then it cut to an end credits scene}

The Tower 3:57am

While asleep, Brock got a phone call from Pierce, Got up and went to the bathroom to talk to him. Brock:" Yes sir what's wrong?" Pierce:" I need to meet you at my private office, Now!" He said before hanging up. After this call, He got dressed and then left quietly. He drove to Pierces private residence and entered. The first thing he saw in his office was Pierce with three medical tables on wheels with sheets put over them.

Brock:" Why did you want to meet me?" Pierce:" At around 11:40pm last night, 3 assassins were sent to kill Dr. {Bleep} Vasquez but they failed, Brutally." He said as he pulled the sheets off, Showing three mutilated corpses with limbs missing, Gunshot wounds, two heads squashed and so much more. Seeing this made Brock jump a little at the sight.

Brock:" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!!??" Pierce:" They failed at killing him. Luckily, Vasquez and his friends don't suspect us or you so you're still undercover." Brock:" Anything else?" Pierce:" Just one thing, Make sur Rogers and his friends never get suspicious of you and make sure to get what ever info you can that we could use for the big one." Brock:" Got it, Heil Hydra." Pierce:" Heil Hydra." He said back to him and Brock left to go back to the Tower.

After Driving back to the tower, Entering quietly, Got nude and slipped back into bed. He thought about Steve and what he'll have to for his assignment. He'll have to betray Steve one day.


	3. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hectic day, The towers residents come to find a new interesting discovery that Dr. Vasquez introduces them to.

July 24th 1971

It was 2 weeks after he got the news that his father was dead. One of the few good things he got from the news was that his uncle Leo survived. His father and Leo were in the POW camps but his dad died while Leo was able to survive long enough to freed. It was just one day before his dads funeral when his Uncle Leo came with his "Friend" Liam to visit, Where Brock and Leo went to talk in his bedroom alone.

Leo:" It's good to see you Brock. You've gotten so tall since I last saw you." He said to Brock who was quiet. Leo:" I don't know if you're thinking this but I want you to know, If It was up to me, It would be your father here talking to you and me... I wouldn't be here." Brock:" I'm not thinking that. Of course I want you here Uncle Leo." Leo:" I know, Me and your father, We got along fine even though I wasn't a big fan at first of your parents marrying but I got used to it, Then I learned to accept it, Then I learned to love it. But then when I heard your mother was pregnant with you, I was surprised but at least you're parents were married at least when you and your brothers was born. Honestly, I felt like grandma almost had a heart attack when she learned that it was Quadruplets." Brock:" I know." He said as they both giggled at the memory of it.

Leo:" Hey, Where are your brothers anyway?" Brock:" They're with grandma and grandpa getting flowers for Dad's funeral." Leo:" Just remember, That even if your dad aint here, He's still watching over you and your brothers and Your mother. Just know, That I'm here for you if you need me. Now there is one thing I need to give you and your brother but he's not here so I'll give it to him for when I see him later, For you however Your Dad wanted me to give you this." He said holding up a small gold cross necklace.

Leo:" You remember those stories grandpa, Your dad's father told you about his time in the camps in Nazi Germany right?" Brock:" About how his family helped the Jewish people hide in their home?" Leo:" Yeah, Like grandma but he wasn't part Jewish but he hid them because the leader of Germany at the time, Hitler. He hated anyone who was Jewish, colored or homosexual. Anyone different were at first treated terribly like they couldn't go to certain places at first then they started to put them in camps where they were killed or forced to work hard, Which also killed them. That's why grandpa was in one of those camps, His family helped to smuggle Jews out to countries where they would be safe but they found out and were taken to a camp that he survived. However, His family had four things that the Nazis would have taken from them. It was this necklace, Two gold rings and a Lucky gold pocket watch with a gold chain too. It was really important to the family."

Leo:"So they hid it in... Places I wont mention.... That me and your dad had to hide it in too. I made a promise that no matter what, I would get it to you and your brothers." He said as he gave it to Brock. Brock:" Thank you Uncle Leo." Leo:" Just remember, as long as you wear this. God will protect you, Much like that Watch will for your brothers." He said before they walked into the living room to see Brocks grandparents( Leo's and Brock's mothers parents) in the living room without Brock's brother while Brock wore the necklace.

Leo:(Italian)" Hey Ma, Where's his brothers?" Grandmother:(Italian) He's went to go see a friend of his. they'll be here later." Leo:(Italian)" I'm just here to give Brock and his brothers something their dad wanted to give them but couldn't." He said glumly. Grandmother:(Italian)" Leo, Henry, Can you leave me and Brock alone? I want to give him something." She asked her son and husband to which they obliged and went into the kitchen. Grandmother:(Italian)" Brock, I want to give you something that me and grandpa gave to your brothers already." She said before holding a gold necklace with a small Star Of David attached to it.

Grandmother:(Italian)" I remember when the Nazi's came to our home, Back then, Our family had a home in Corsica and in France, Me and my brothers hid these in a very safe area in the woods near our home.Sadly, My brothers and my father died there but luckily Me and my mother survived long enough for us to be freed and I went to go get these back. I want to give this to you. If there is one thing I want you to remember, It's your heritage, Who we are. I hope you will always share the tight bond I had with my brothers with yours. I already gave the other ones to your brothers." He looked at the necklace and put it on, With the Cross next to the Star Of David on his chest.

Brock:(Italian)" Thanks grandma." He said as he went to hug her.

October 7th 2013 The tower Steve's level( Steve's main bedroom)

After a hectic day, Brock awoke in Steve's bedroom in his bed with Steve's arms around his chest and snuggling against his back. He went to grab his phone and look at the time, he was surprised at the fact that it's 7:25 and not later. He then looked at the nightstand and saw that his necklaces weren't there and panicked.

Brock:" OH GOD!!! Where is it?" He said getting up, Nude and looking around the room, waking up Steve. Steve:" What's wrong?" He said where he saw Brock tearing up the room. He even threw a chair across the room and was opening drawers. Brock:" WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY FUCKING NECKLACES!!?! Steve:" Calm down, If you want. I can he-." He said before being interrupted by Brock. Brock:" Did you touch my fucking Necklace? And you better fucking tell me." He said to Steve who was visibly getting scared and nervous.

Steve:" No but-." Brock:" Are you lying to me?" He said to Steve as he backed into the corner. Steve:" No, Just check the nightstand again." He said which Brock did and saw that they fell of the nightstand and was on the floor. He put it on the nightstand and went to look at Steve who was crying. He then went over to Steve and hugged him. Brock:" Oh my god Steve, I'm so sorry. i didnt mean to scare you." He said crying. Brock:" It's just that it meant a lot to me. If you want we can talk about it." he said to Steve who was starting to calm down and stop crying.

Steve:" Yeah, But we should clean up the room." Brock:" Here lay down and I'll clean up." He said as he guided Steve into bed and made him comfortable. He then went around cleaning up while Steve laid down. After a few minutes of cleaning, He went into bed with Steve who was holding and looking at the Necklaces. Brock then grabbed it from him and carefully looked at it. he then looked at Steve and realized how much he looks like a crack head.

Brock:" I'm sorry about that. It's just that it's really important to me." Steve:" Wait, So are you Jewish or Christian? because there's a crucifix but also a Star of David. I know the last one's meaning because of Tony." Brock:" My great grand father was a Sephardic Jew and he married an Italian woman, Then my Grandmother married a Italian who was Jewish but converted upon marrying her. We were raised Catholic but celebrated both holidays." He then showed the Crucifix to Steve.

Brock:" This was given to me by my Uncle. He was in a POW camp with my father. It was from my Father but he died so my Uncle gave it to me. It was from my dad's family, They were in a concentration camp for hiding and smuggling Jewish families out of the country." He then showed the other Necklace to Steve.

Brock:" This was in my Grandmother's family, They made Jewelry and were proud of both heritages. But during The Holocaust while they were at their second home in France. So they hid it in the woods close to that home. After the war, Only my Grandmother and my Great-Grandmother survived and so they went to that home, Found it destroyed but found the necklaces." Steve:" What about their first home?" Brock:" It was sold off to someone else so they immigrated to America and then my Grandmother married my grandfather, Had my Mother at 19 years old in 1947." Steve:" What about your Fathers family?" Brock:" Only My Grandfather and his Father survived, They were Italian-Mexican La Gentes who helped get families out so the Nazi wouldn't get to them." Steve:" Wait, Who are The La Gente?" Brock:" They're an Indigenous group from Tierradios. It's short for "La Gente De Los Lagos Y Rios" or "The People Of The Lakes And Rivers". They were victims of genocide before the Nazis and were also hunted down by the Nazis." he said looking saddened by that thought.

Steve:" Sorry about asking." Brock:" It's okay, You were just curious. I'm so sorry about how I reacted to that." Steve:" It's okay. After hearing that, I can see why it would be important to you." He said as they laid together. Brock:" If you want, I can make breakfast." Steve:" Sure." He said before they both got up and put their clothes on. They then went into the kitchen where Brock went to go and get some stuff for breakfast and Steve went to the table to set it up for them. After Brock finished cooking and served them breakfast, They went into Steve's bedroom and put on clothing for exercise, Went into the elevator down into the level where their Gym is. Steve went onto the Treadmill and put it on a high speed and resistance while Brock went and used the barbell while shirtless.

He himself has been noticing that he was getting a bit more muscular( well, He already was but he was a lot more jacked than he is.)and even the weights were getting easier to use even when they were above what he would normally stop at. Then he noticed Barton come in and went to the treadmill by Steve and started talking to him. So he went onto the other one by Steve and joined in on the conversation.

Clint:" Hey Brock, How are you?" Brock:" Good." Clint:" Had a crazy night last night, Huh?" Steve:" Yeah, I'm glad Nat's okay." Clint:" Yes and also some people got into the tower, tried to kill Vasquez and almost me. But we took care of them with some help from Dodger and Floyd. Had to give both of them a bath after that." he said which shocked Steve and scared Brock because he knew about what happened. Steve:" What happened?" Clint:" Some people tried to killed him, But It did not go well for them. Luckily, We were able to clean up everything and fix and replace the glass and clean the pool." Brock:" Dang, That bad." Steve:" Hey, What time is it?" Clint:" Oh, It's 8:12." He said which made Steve nervous.

Steve:" oh, I have to get ready for class." He said before turning off both his treadmill and ran to the elevator. Brock followed him and went with him. Brock:" What's happening?" Steve:" I have class by 8:30. I need to take a shower and then get dressed." He said before they ran into the bedroom, Stripped nude and took a shower together. They then got dressed and went to Vasquez's level and went into a warm colored, Carpeted room that almost looked like a classroom but with one student desk, A regular desk, A computer, Large screen, Chalk board and bookcases that held books and film reels, DVDs, Records etc. There at the desk was Dr. Vasquez wearing a sweater, Brown Khakis, Glasses and looked like a sexy professor.

Vasquez:" Good to see you Steven and Brock. Got here just three minutes before late time." Steve:" Sorry about that. It was a crazy morning." Vasquez:" I understand, Some crazy motherfuckers tried to kill me last night. But we should get to today's lesson, Brock you can stay if you want." Brock:" I might stay. What's happening today?" He said to Vasquez who went up to the chalk board and started writing. Vasquez:" We are going to be talking about the counterculture of the 1960s and how it impacts us for today, tomorrow and the days after. Now we are going to talk about the primary group that probably most influenced the counterculture?" he said to Steve who then raised his hand.

Steve:" The Beatniks." Vasquez:" Correct. Also we might go on a field trip in the future, Don't ask." He said before going back to the board. Then Brock got a text from Jack and had to go. Brock:" hey Steve, I gotta go but I'll see you when I do." He said before giving Steve a kiss on the cheek and then leaving.

October 29th The Tower 8:29pm Brock POV

After a date to themselves after a stressful week where they almost completely botched a hostage rescue at a Weapons factory in {Bleep}( One hostage died along with a STRIKE Agent in combat), Brock was on his way to drop Steve off at the tower when, While in his car, They talked. Steve:" So, I was thinking. Maybe Halloween you can join us for a Halloween party that night?" Brock:" Maybe, I'll have to go look for a costume." Steve:" Are you actually coming over?" Brock: I think I will. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before giving Steve a kiss and Steve getting out of his car. Then he realized that he'll have to get a costume.

So he stopped by a Halloween/ Costume store, Got a plain rugged cowboy costume and some stuff to use to make his own type of costume. He went back to his apartment and got to work. After what seemed like half an hour of work, He made his own costume and put it on. He looked in the mirror and looked just like Django but a bit more tan and darker( Not from That new film from like a year ago. He was not using blackface or anything like that. He meant the one from the old Spaghetti Westerns his grandfather used to take him to.). He put in his closet and went to bed.

October 30 6:30am Brocks apartment

After waking up, He had breakfast then did some exercises in his apartment, Went to central park to do some cardio then did some errands around the house. While at his computer desk( Where it said 8:12am in the corner) doing some paperwork, He got a phone call from Steve and answered. Brock:" Hey Steve, Good morning. How are you?" Steve:" Good, I'm just calling you to see what time you would want me to pick you up or what time your coming over to the party?" Brock:" What time is it again?" Steve:" We get ready to party at like 8:30pm later." Brock:" I'll leave my apartment at 7:00 that night. How's Nat?" he said still feeling guilt about almost killing her.

Steve:" She's doing fine. She said thank you for saving her life. She hopes you don't actually feel guilty about it." Brock:" Well, Hope I see her later." Steve:" You will, She's going as Sharon Tate from " The Wrecking Crew"." Brock:" So, Who are you going as? Steve:" I might just wear my uniform and that's it." Brock: Don't do that. It's too boring. You know what, How about me and you go and get a costume?" Steve:" Sure, Dr. Vasquez, His lab assistant, Wade and Clint is probably going to meet with us, He has some errands he has to do too but I have to talk to you later. Love you, Bye." he said before hanging up.

The Tower 12:41pm Steve POV

After his classes with Dr. Vasquez ended, Steve went back to his floor to get ready then went back down to Vasquez's level to see him. Steve:" Dr. Vasquez, Just want to tell you that I'll be down stairs waiting fo-.' he said as he cut himself off as he saw Vasquez with a large Statue in his lab. Vasquez:" Hey Steve, I was just analyzing this artifact I got from some Aztec ruins. I'll be there soon. Just let me get dressed properly and I'll meet you down there.

After waiting in the lobby a few minutes, Vasquez came down and entered Steve's car ( A grey-bluish 1976 Cadillac Seville) with Steve, Wade, Maya and Clint, Wearing casual clothing. They stopped by the same place Brock got his stuff and entered the place which was located in a Mall, With Brock who was waiting for them. They looked around for some stuff to grab on the shelves. After some shopping in the Costume store( Steve's era going as James Bond or a type of secret agent, Clint is going as Robin Hood, Wade is going as George Michael during "Faith", Maya is going as Foxy Brown and Vasquez is going as a Civil war Union Soldier), They went to the food court and after waiting in a long line at one of the counter, Vasquez came back with their meal and started to eat when, Brock saw a fellow Hydra agent wearing a light blue suit with a fedora watching them.

Brock:" I'm going to go and look around some stores here, Just stay here and I'll be back real quickly." he said before getting up and going to talk to the agent{ While " Brawling Broads" By Roy Ayers played}. He walked up to the table where it was far enough for the agent(Clarence Cain) to see his group but not the other way around, { Portrayed by Terry Crews} was at the table with a drink and wearing sunglasses.

Clarence:" Fancy meeting you here Brock, How are you?" Brock:" What the fuck are you doing here, Cain. This is my fucking assignment, I don't need you here fucking it up." Clarence:" Well, It's gonna be like fucking Christmas or Hanukah or what ever the fuck you celebrate because Pierce assigned me to watch over you and Rogers to make sure you don't fuck it up." Brock:" Tell him he can trust me because I don't need you to fuck it up." He said with obvious anger in his voice.

Clarence:" Chill man, Aint nothing wrong with a nigga trying to do his job for his good friend and boss. Look, I aint here to interfere, Only to watch and report. Sheeeeiit, That rhymes, Aint here and Interfere. That shit funny." He said with a chuckle and taking another sip of his coffee. Brock:" I'll talk to him about this but don't and I mean don't fuck with my assignment or me or I'll bury you up to your fucking head in fucking gravel, Do you fucking understand?" Clarence:" I understand man." He said before getting up, Throwing his cup in the garbage and walking away, Disappearing into the crowd of shoppers.

After that, Brock went back to his table and they got back to talking. Steve:" Hey Brock, how was it?" Brock:" I was walking around but decided I'll do it with you guys later." Clint:" Cool, We're just talking about some stuff." he said before going back to talking to Wade, Steve, Vasquez and now Brock. Clint:" Look Steve, I just don't think that Dorothy is the best Golden Girl." Vasquez:" Yeah, Even Blanche is more fun and Sophia is, Sorry for my language but a Badass." Maya:" True, She the only one that I'm scared of yet wish was my friend IRL." Wade:" Don't forget Rose fricking Nylund. She is literally the best one there and is my Fucking Queen." He said which earned a stare from Steve for his language.

Brock:" What are you guys talking about?" He said which earned a stare from Vasquez, Clint, Wade and even fucking Steve. Wade:" Steve, Please don't tell me that he actually said that." Vasquez:" The Golden Girls, Ever hear about them?" Wade:" Hear about them? It's one of the Greatest Sho-. No, One of the greatest pieces of Media ever. If more people respected and acknowledged this show, It would have won an Emmy for each Season." Brock:" Guess I'll have to go and try to watch it soon." Wade:" Good, Steve, Make sure you educate him on this stuff. It's important." He said before they went back to talking about other stuff.

Clint:" So, Anything new?" Wade:" Not much, Had a contract in Colombia, Killed a drug lord and some corrupt cops. You know, The usual. What about you, Capsicle?" He said earning a laugh from Clint. Steve:" Not much, Just a few missions that we've had but one went wrong. I remember what happened that night."

October 19th 1:04am, {Classified}

After landing on the rooftop of the Weapons Factory, Brock and the team went down the side of the building using cables while Steve went down directly through the stairs of the 13 level building. On the 12th level/ First level he enters, He see's two guards with automatic rifles and ready to fire so he throw his shield and knocks out one and then he tackles the other one down and punches him once and immediately knocks him out. He picks up his shield and then regroups with the others two levels down.

Steve:" So, What's the plan?" Brock:" Me and Rogers will keep going down the stairs while one half of the team uses the cables to go down to the 6th level and the other half will go to the first floor aka ground level. It's possible that more hostages could be down at ground level. We must do this quietly or the hostages will be killed without hesitation." He said before they all put the plan into action. Brock and Steve went down to the next floor and stopped at the corner at the end of the hallway where Brock looked down the hall and saw four guards.

Brock:" Four guards." Steve:" I'll take out the ones on the left and you'll do the right, Got it?" Brock:" Yeah, Let's do it." He said before Steve threw his shield down the hall, Knocked out a guard then slid along the floor and knocked a guard onto his back, Then incapacitated him. While he did this, Brock shot the other two dead with his Silenced assault rifle." Brock:" ya good, Stevie?" Steve:" Yeah. Let's keep going." he said before they went down multiple floors and took down the guards swiftly without out much issue until they got down to the sixth floor.

They got to the area where the Hostages were held close by when while going through a hallway, Where a Strike agent walked into a tripwire and triggered an explosion and killed him instantly and knocked his comrades back. while everyone exchanged gunfire with the terrorists, Brock was knocked down and dazed. He then saw a terrorist and saw the man aim a machine gun at him. When he saw this, Brock knew it was the end for him, This was how he was going to die. But then Rogers jumped in front of him with the shield, Shielding him from the bullets that rapidly came at him.

Steve:" Brock, Are you okay?" He said as he held the shield up to stop the bullets from killing them. Brock:" Yeah, But this aint the best time to ask. After he runs out, I'll take him down and we'll get back on track got it?" He said before the gunfire from the terrorist stopped and then Steve moved out of the way, Allowing Brock to kill the terrorist by headshot. They joined the others in the gunfight and were able to move forward and push back. While they were going to the room with area with hostages, A sniper above them aimed his scope at Steve but before he could pull the trigger, He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around to see Brock who tackled him and repeatedly punched him. Then he pushed Brock off of him and went to go to get his other gun from his bag nearby but before he could, Brock tackled him from behind and planted a knife into his neck and slowly moved it.

Brock:" I don't know if you can understand me but I think you might understand the gist of it. That man who you were about to shoot, Is the man I love and who I need to live. But your friends are just about all dead except for the ones alive and you just made a big mistake." He said as he slowly moved the knife. Brock:" And it will be your last!" He said before moving the knife across his throat, Killing him and spraying blood all over the wall, Ceiling and Brocks arm.

Unknown:" Brock?" Brock heard from afar and then saw Steve standing walking towards him with a face of surprise and kind of fear at the sight in front of him. Steve:" Brock, What happened here?" Brock:" He was a sniper and was about to kill you. If I didnt, He would have kept killing." He said while still holding the knife and had his arm covered in blood." Steve:" We're got into the hostage room and took out all the enemy combatants. But... Um." He said with a face of sadness. Steve:" One of the hostages was killed in the crossfire." He said as they both looked saddened at the events that transpired.

October 30th 2:28pm The Mall

Steve:" I still remember the look on the faces of the widows of the soldier and the hostage." He said mood changed to sadness at the table. Vasquez:" I think we should change the direction of the conversation elsewhere." he said trying to change the tone of the conversation. Clint:" Yeah, Anything else happening?" Vasquez:" Yep, I've been building something that I think you guys would like." Wade:" What is it?" Vasquez:" You guys will find out later when we get back to the Tower and I'll show you." Maya:" Yeah, Ya definitely gonna like it." Steve:" Can we get a hint?" Vasquez:" In time." He said as he and Maya laughed at his "Hint". Steve:" Okay, Well I think I'm going to go. We did enough shopping, I think I'm good." Brock:" I think I'm gonna stay and hang with them." Vasquez:" Actually, I think Ill stay here and do a little more shopping and walk back." Clint:" Me too." Maya:" Yeah, I'm gon look around and see what's here." Wade:" Yeah, I need to get some miles in." Steve then got up and went to go leave the Mall.

After a shopping a bit longer, They finished their shopping trip and then went to leave the mall. They then walked back to the Tower{ While James Brown's " The Boss" Played}, Vasquez then stopped in front of a high end clothing shop and looked into the window display where he saw a wine red suit topped with a mahogany red fedora. Vasquez:" Damn, I gotta start updating my wardrobe a little bit more." Clint:" This is some really good stuff.. Maybe I should shopping around here a little bit more" While they talked, They were groups of men in police uniforms and police cars starting to discreetly surround them but Maya noticed them.

Maya:(Whispering)" Um, Guys. It might be my "Black people senses" But we're kind of getting surrounded by some suspicious ass cops." Vasquez:" Look, It's probably no-." He said before tackling Clint to the ground and helping them dodge both bullets that shattered the window in front of them. Vasquez, Wade, Clint, Brock and Maya all got down and crouched behind the Square Stone plant pots that decorated the sidewalk. Then Wade and Vasquez pulled their trusty handguns out and started shooting back at them. They saw two snipers atop the rooftops of the buildings close by and multiple gunmen shooting at them with automatic rifles. Then they went back to crouching down to reload.

Clint:" Who the fuck are these people? Wade:" Don't know but they definitely wanna kill us." He said as he reloaded both Desert Eagles and went back to returning fire, Injuring four and killing two, One through both eyes." Vasquez:" Maya, Why the fuck aren't you carrying your piece?" Maya:" I didnt know some Wack ass Pigs were gonna start shooting at us." Vasquez:" What about you Clint?" Clint:" Same." Vasquez:" Brock?" Brock:" Hold on." He said before getting out his Glock and starting to return fire, Killing two and Injuring three." Clint:" Doc, I think you gotta call " The Jaguar"." Vasquez:" I dont Know." He said before shooting at three gunmen killing them. Vasquez:" She might be busy."

Wade:" Call Her!!" He said before going back to firing back at the gunmen killing four and injuring seven. Wade:" Otherwise, We die." Vasquez:" Fine! Let me just page her." He said before pulling out a pager and pressing it." Brock:" Now what? Vasquez:" Now, We wait." He said as the three of them fired back at the gunmen. Then out of nowhere{ As "Chase" By Willie Hutch started to play} , A 1973 Brown Dodge Charger came out of nowhere and ran over three gunmen, Killing them. Then it plowed into two gunmen, Crushing them against the wall of the store across the street from the five protagonists. Then, A young Latina woman came out, Wielding two TEC9s and immediately shot 9 gunmen dead. But then a sniper tried to shoot her but missed. In response, She pulled out a grenade launcher and fired onto the rooftop, Killing the sniper.

Girl:" Quick, Get in!!" She said before pulling out a Small Sawed Off Shotgun and blew a nearby gunmen away with both barrels unloaded into him. Vasquez:" Hold on, You guys go. I'll draw them away. I'll meet you guys at the tower." He said before going back to shooting at the assassins trying to kill them. Clint, Wade, Maya and Brock ran to the car and got in( With Wade and Maya holding their purchases in hand because why not, They spent good money on it).

Vasquez:" Mija, Wait!" he said alerting his daughter. Vasquez:" Mind giving me a few more clips of ammo, Also that sniper is about to shoot you." He said, Which prompted his daughter to then aim the grenade launcher at the sniper and blew him up. Girl:" Here you go Dad." She said throwing a small a small duffle bag of ammo at him. He then took the ammo from the bag and threw it back at her. She then got back in the car and drove away with his friends in the back.

He then ran into the alleyway by the store and went down into the street behind it and kept running until he got onto a street with calm pedestrians and drivers. When he got onto the street, He heard sirens heading towards the street he was on. But then he saw two men in casual suits following him, Holding two silenced pistols ,Through a reflection he saw in the mirror of a nearby taxi cab. After walking to get enough space between them, He got into the taxi cab and gave the man the address he wanted to get to.

Then the men got into a discreet black car and started to follow him{ While "Chase" by James Brown played.}. after driving fast, For what seemed like 15 minutes,The taxi slowed down. Vasquez:" Hey man, What the hell are you slowing down for?!?" He then saw the men get out of the car and start to approach, So he opened his wallet and took out $2000 and handed it to the man. Vasquez:" Here 2 grand, Just drive on the sidewalk and hurry up." The driver then went onto the sidewalk and drove fast and erratically but luckily didnt hit anyone. But then they went onto the road again and drove calmly before he saw the same car following them and then he told the driver to get them away from them, Causing him to drive faster and erratically. He dodged and weaved in between cars and pedestrians on crosswalks.

Then the cab went into an alleyway that a garbage truck was about to visibly pull out.But the cab got through the gap and the car chasing them crashed into it.Then after another 30 minutes of driving on and off the sidewalk, He got to his address and went into the alleyway close to it( He did this so they wouldn't follow him back.)

But then he saw the two men who followed him and they then aimed their guns at him. Vasquez:" You better not aim those at me or I'm gonna make you eat it." Man 1:" I'd like to see you try." But before they could pull the trigger{ While The Rumble" by Arthur Wright Played.}, Vasquez kicked it out of his hand and then spun around to roundhouse kick the other gunman. Then he took the other gunman's arm and threw him onto the ground and used his feet to snap his neck. Then as the other man went to get up, He Karate chopped him in the shoulder, Then threw him against the wall and kicked him in the head, Killing him through extreme blunt force trauma to the Head. Vasquez:" That's what you get for fucking with me, You white bread, Plain ass, Mother Fuckers!!" He then saw His daughter and his friends in the car at the end of the alleyway and started to approach them.

Vasquez:" How much did you guys see?" Wade:" More than enough to know to never get in a fist fight with you." Vasquez:" Good, Let's go home." He then got into the car and they started to drive off. Vasquez:" Oh Yeah, I forgot to introduce you guys This is my daughter, Maria." But on the way back, They were stopped by a police car and pulled into an alleyway. The two policeman came up to both sides windows. Cop 1:" Can you get out of the car please?" Maria:" What's the problem, Officer?" Cop2:" Just need to search your car, There was a shootout earlier today in the shopping district." However, Clint figured out that they weren't real cops due to their behavior, He quietly alerted Wade to the cops and he sneakily went to grab his gun. But then the other policeman saw and pulled his gun out and aimed it at them.

Cop2:" Get out of the fucking car or I'll shoot!!" The other policeman then pulled his gun out and aimed it at them. Cop1:" Go to the driver side of the car and put your hands on the roof, NOW!!" They all cooperated and put their hands on the driver side roof. Then the other policeman went to search the car while the other held them up. He then went to the other policeman and whispered to him. Cop2:" He's not in there." Cop1:" GODDAMN IT!! Where the hell is Vasquez?"

Vasquez:" Breathing down yo Necks!!" He said coming out from behind the car with an automatic rifle and shooting both, Killing one while the other survived but was injured. He then shot near the man feet, Causing the man to jump erratically. Vasquez:" Dance Honky, Dance!!" Then he shot the man, Knocking him down and gravely injuring him. Maria:" Wait a minute." She said before going to the man, Unzipping his pants and then sticking her heel into the mans testicles, Causing him to yelp and moan in pain. Vasquez:" Now, Lets fucking finally go home." He said before they all got into the car and left.

They got back to the Tower after like, 30 minutes of driving, Where Maria drove off after saying goodbye to her Father. They got up to Vasquez's level and started to settle in. Vasquez:" Ya'll go and get settled while I get everyone to come in." Clint:" How long is that gonna take?" Vasquez:" Like an hour." Clint:" Good, Hey Wade. You wanna hang a bit?" Wade:" Sure." Clint:" Just call us up when your ready." He said before they walked to the elevator and took it down to Clint's level. When they got down, They went to his kitchen to get a few drinks and went to relax in his living room. 

Wade:" So, You seeing anyone?" Clint:" No, Me and Laura, My wife. We divorced after I came out." Wade:" You gay or?" Clint:" Bi. You?" Wade:" Pan." Wade:" What's that on your ears?" Clint:" Oh, These?" He said pointing to his hearing aids. Wade:" Yeah." Clint:" Hearing Aids, I'm deaf. So I know sign language, Can read lips but I don't have that voice that you hear portrayed in media. You know, The stereotypical voice that Deaf people apparently have." Wade:" Is that why you use the Bow and arrow?" Clint:" No, I just liked it and no, Not because when you lose one sense The others are strengthened. That's a myth." Wade:" You have any kids?" Clint:" Yeah, They're all angels. I'm seeing them this Halloween." Wade:" Listen to any music?" Clint:" Yeah, Deep Purple, James Taylor, Neil Young, Black Sabbath and others, you?" Wade:" Joni Mitchell, Celine Dion, Heart, Anne Murray and Cher. They are my all time favorites."

Clint:" I forgot, What do you do again?" Wade:" I'm an assassin/ Hitman." Clint:" What are you going as for Halloween?" Wade:" George Michael, During the "Faith" Era. You?" Clint:" Robin Hood ."After talking a little,They went into a somewhat long silence, Then Clint broke the silence.

Clint:" Wanna Fuck?" Wade:" Yeah!" Clint:" You clean?" Wade:" I'm all cleaned out and I don't have anything." Clint:" You okay with Bareback?" Wade:" Only if you eat it out of me." Clint:" Marry me." He said before jumping onto Wade and they started to make out on the couch. They then undressed and Wade got onto his hands and knees on the couch while Clint started Rim him, Getting his tongue up Wades hole, Causing him to Moan out loud. Wade:" Fuck, You must have made a lot of people happy with tongue." He said as he pushed his ass into Clint's face further to get more of Clint's tongue in his ass. After a while, Clint got up and slapped Wade's ass.

Clint:" Damn Wade, You have one great ass." Wade:" Thanks, You have a great Tongue and I hope a great Dick." Clint:" Well I hope you like it." He said before going to grab some lube(Flavored, Specifically Cherry flavored) and put some on his pointer finger and then slowly inserted it into Wade. Wade:" Ohhhh, That feels so gooood." He moaned out. Then he inserted another lubed finger into him, Stretching him for his dick and causing him to moan a bit louder. Wade:" Just fucking put your dick in me and fuck me." Clint:" Are you sure?" Wade:" Yeah, You can just fuck me like this and I'll be good." Clint then put another lubed finger inside Wade and then, After another minute of fingering. He then lubed up his uncut 10 inch erect dick and then gently inserted his dick into Wade, Causing both of them to moan. Then he kept pushing in until Wade felt Clint's balls and his pubic hairs against his ass.

Wade:" FUCK!! That's feels so FUCKING GOOD!!" He said as Clint started to fuck him faster and then Clint grabbed him from the neck and turned his head so they could make out while fucking,To which Wade returned the favor by pushing back against Clint and making out with him. Then after a few minutes of fucking on Wades hands and knees, Clint pulled out and then Wade got onto his back and held his legs up. Then Clint put his dick back in Wade then went back to fucking him hard. They then resumed making out while Wade jerked himself off and hooked his legs around Clint to get him to fuck him deeper.

Wade:" I'm gonna cum ,I'm gonna cum." He said just before cumming onto his and Clints chest, Tightening himself around Clints dick. Clint:" FUCK,I'm about to too." He said before cumming deep inside of Wade and filling him up with cum like crazy. Wade:" Fuck, That feels so good." he said as he felt Clints cum start to fill his hole. Then Clint started to use his hand to gather up some of Wades cum and ate a small handful of it from his hand. Then Wade started to do it for him and fed it to him. After cleaning up Wades chest of his semen(Kind of) with Wades hand and Clints mouth, Clint pulled out gently and then pushed Wades legs to Wades chest and then took a look at Wades hole which was starting to leak his cum a bit. He then used the tips of his fingers to hold Wades hole open to let some more of the cum leak out and then he licked From the where the cum was leaking out and up to Wades balls.

This caused Wade to moan a little and Clint tasted the mix of the Cherry flavored lube, His cum and his dick, And also a mix of Wade. Then he put his mouth around Wades hole and sucked more of the lube and semen out, Causing Wade to moan and Clint to get a bit of a mouthful of cum and lube. Then he used his tongue to lick and eat out more of his cum out of Wade. After a while of rimming and felching Wade(Where he also used his fingers to scoop the rest of his cum out of Wade.), Wade put his legs back down and then Clint went up to Wade while Wade laid on his back and Clint on his side and let a mix of his semen, The rest of the Cherry flavored lube and his spit into Wades mouth where Wade accepted it and let it fall on his tongue. Then Clint went to kiss Wade and started to make out again.

They made out and their tongues mixed their saliva, Cum and the Lube in their Mouths which they both gladly tasted and loved. After a few more minutes of making out, They both laid down on the couch and Clint put his arms around Wade and they started to relax a little and catch their breathes from their passionate fucking. Clint:" So... Was i good?" he said kind of nervously. Wade:" Well... Let's just say I haven't orgasmed like that In a while so I'll just say that your a ten in my book." He said which made Clint a bit relieved. Clint:" Sorry for askin. It's just that... I haven't done it since.... before me and Laura divorced." He said solemnly.

Wade:" Well, Now your upgraded to a hundred because that was actually pretty good especially since you two got divorced I assumed a long timed ago." Clint:" Yeah, Goin on almost two years now." Where after he said this they went into an uncomfortable silence which Clint broke. Clint:" I actually haven't been in a relationship since the divorce and I haven't really been on a date in a bit of a long time too. It's just that I'm kind of.... Scared." Wade:" What are you scared of?" Clint:" Of being... Rejected." Wade:"Whaaat!! Why would you say that?" Clint:" Well... Look at me. I'm not really that attractive am I, Huh. I sometimes feel ugly, Right?" Wade:" No you're not. Look, I haven't known you for a long time really but I just know and trust me I know, That you're one of the nicest and cutest guys I've ever met. And you're handsome, Remember that anyone who doesn't like you. They're missing out on someone good." he said which made Clint smile a bit at that.

Clint:" Thanks Wade. I really needed that. It's just that I dont really think there's anyone.. For me. Not like I'm better than anyone or anything, But I mean, I fight monsters, Aliens and everything you see in a sc-fi film, I live in a building with a super soldier from the 40s, A former Russian agent turned American agent, A man who turns into a fucking mutant when he gets mad and honestly the list goes on. I just feel like I'm.... Just destined to be alone now... Forever." He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Wade:" Don't say that. You know that's not true. You're going to and I mean will and It could be today, Tomorrow or a year from now or two that you will find someone who you love and who loves you back. Because Your Clint fucking Barton and I know that somewhere out there is someone who loves you."

Clint:" Thanks Wade. That actually makes me feel better." He said before he got a call on his cell from Dr Vasquez that he answered. Clint:" Oh hey Doc." He said with his usual gruff voice that was right now sounding hoarse due to the their intense sex. Vasquez:" Hey, I got everyone up here except Tony who's on his way and I want to show you all somethin that will surprise you." he said before hanging up. Wade:" So I guess we're coming up there, Huh?" Clint:" yeah, Although It's kind of a surprise which is weird." Wade:" Why?" Clint:" Let's just say he doesn't react well to surprises. I remember what happened last Christmas."

The Tower Christmas Eve night 2012

It was Christmas Eve night in The Tower where everyone including Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint and his kids were in the common area/ Living room where Clint and his kids were watching tv while everyone was getting ready to open their presents and Vasquez was sitting in his recliner facing the tv. Everyone was wearing Christmas themed clothing and sipping hot chocolate except for Tony Who was was wearing sweatpants and a tank top and drinking his usual coffee with some "Holiday Spirit" in it(Which was a mix of Whiskey, melted chocolate and some peppermint) and Thor who was drinking some weird ass Asgardian drink but was wearing a Christmas sweater that was way too small to fit his muscular chest and arms.

Lila:" So dad, What are we watching?" She said as she sat close to her Father who was texting someone on his phone along with her brother Cooper. Clint:" It's an old Christmas classic that me and my family used to watch together." he said as the movie started up to show a Vietnamese woman standing and somewhat dancing in front of two men who were sitting outside at a table while Nancy Sinatra's "These Boots Are Made For Walkin" Played. Woman:" Me So Horny,Me So Horny!" She said before it freeze framed and the title card came up over the image to say and introduce the film " It's A Wonderful Life". Clint then changed the channel to one where Die Hard was playing. Clint:" Thank God there's a more child friendly movie on. Guess they've changed since I was a kid." Tony:" That was an interesting way to start a film ." 

Steve:" I can't wait for Santa to come here soon." He said excitedly to Tony. Tony:" Wait, You still believe in Santa Clause?" Steve:" Yeah Obviously. Who wouldn't." Tony:" Well for one, he's no-." he said before interrupting himself as he saw Nat by the Christmas tree behind Steve silently threatening him(and successfully scaring) him with the classic "Finger going across throat" Threat. Steve:" What, Tony?" Tony:" Um... Well.. he's obviously not... Going to forget you." Steve:" Oh, That's good to know. I hope he gives you your present soon too." He said before patting tony on his back.

Natasha then went over to Doctor/Professor Vasquez and whispered in his ear. Natasha:(Whispering)" Okay Doc, Just remember that Bruce is Santa so we dont need to hurt him and he'll be coming down that chimney, Right?" she said before Vasquez, Crudely and loudly said. Vasquez:" Yes, Yes, Yes, You sound like a broken Mp3." He said before Bruce came down the chimney wearing a Santa suit and beard. Steve, Lila and Cooper." SANTA!!!" They said happily surprised. Bruce(I mean Santa.):" Ho, Ho, Ho-." He said before being interrupted by a shotgun blast to his chest from Vasquez who pulled out a pump shotgun and shot him. Steve, Lila and Cooper:" SANTA NOOO!!!" Natasha:" PROFESSOR! Don't you remember what I told you?" Vasquez:" Nooo!!!" he said before pumping another shot and then shooting Bruce in the chest again when he tried to get up.

After Clint and Tony escorted Steve, Lila and Cooper to another room to calm them down and to convince them that Santa didnt just get pumped full of lead twice by Professor/ Doctor Vasquez in front of them, And that he was still alive and Taking away Vasquez's shotgun and keeping and calming him down in another room . Bruce woke up and opened his Santa suit jacket to reveal a bulletproof vest that luckily saved his life. Bruce:" OH GOD, Why did this come in handy?!?" Natasha:" TOLD YOU IT WOULD!!! She shouted from the next room.

The Tower 5:00pm

Wade:" Oh yeah, He told me that." Clint:" Yeah, It was pretty scary that night. Turned out though he doesn't like being surprised while in his trusty recliner." Wade:" Anyway, We should probably go up there soon." he said as he put his shirt on and then started to put his jeans back on along with Clint who was putting on and buttoning up his shirt and also his pants and jacket on. They then went into the elevator and took it up to Vasquez's level, Where they saw Maya, Steve(Who was hugging Brock tightly.), Brock, Natasha, Bruce and Thor there in his kitchen talking to Vasquez and each other. Bruce:" So... What are we going to do?" Vasquez:" Well." he said before going to a cabinet and grabbing a Pump Shotgun, Two Handguns, Three Revolvers, a set of throwing knifes, And Two Combat Knives and set them on the island in front of everyone, Which amazed everyone. Vasquez:" I'll do this." Bruce:" HOLY SHIT!!!" Steve:" Language." Vasquez:" The amazing thing is that's just one cabinet in this room."

Natasha:" I'll call Fury to see if he can get someone to investigate them." She said which made Brock a bit nervous about that. Vasquez:" Don't. That's probably won't do anything. Besides, They're probably after me." Bruce:" Yeah, That's why you should contact Fury about it." He said which made Vasquez laugh. Vasquez:" For more than a century, Chicken headed, Wicked Mofos have been after me and." He said before grabbing his pump shotgun and pumping it. Vasquez:" I won't back down." Clint:" So, There was something you wanted to surprise us with?" Vasquez:" Yeah, Just go into my lab are and you'll see it." He said as they all went into the lab area except for Vasquez as he stayed in the kitchen to get a drink. Then Tony came out of the elevator wearing a business suit like he just came from a meeting(Which he most likely did.), Looking scared and nervous and ran to him, Hugging him and kissing him repeatedly.

Tony:" Oh my god, I almost thought you were dead or fucking hurt." He said as he almost started to cry. Vasquez:" Baby, Baby, Calm Down. You know just about no one can kill me." Tony:" I know. It's just that... I was scared that you.... were dead." Vasquez:" Look." he said holding him tightly and looking down at the shorter man. Vasquez:" just know that I'll never leave you. Just know I love you too much to leave you." Tony:" Just...Please... Dont go and put yourself in danger anymore." Vasquez:" Darlin'." He said as he sat Tony down on the kitchen Island. Vasquez:" I'm 215 pounds of Pure Mexican Dynamite Muscle. As far as I know, You have to worry for them, Not me. Just know that I love you and I would never leave you, No matter what." he said before giving Tony a small kiss on the lips.

Vasquez:" Does that make you feel better?" Tony:" Yeah, Kind of." Vasquez:" Just know that I love you." he said before they kissed and then Tony got off the island and they started to walk to his lab. In the lab everyone waited, Specifically sitting at his conference-like table(Where Brock was sitting on Steve's lap and being held tightly by him.). Natasha:" I'm wondering what the surprise is?" Thor:" Me too. I wonder what device the Doctor has created." Steve:" whatever it is, Me and you are not getting involved." He said to Brock who he held tight and kissed on the neck( Which didnt bother him too much even if it was a bit embarrassing as it was in front of other people which included The Avengers but he kind of liked being held by Steve.).

Vasquez:" Good News Everyone! I've done something that no one else has done or achieved before." Steve:" You've created a way to make teleportation possible?" Vasquez:" Kind of." Natasha:" You've created a way to cure hangovers?" Vasquez:" Nat, I thought we were asking questions that actually make sense." Thor:" Then what did you create?" Vasquez:" I've created Time Travel." he said as he grabbed the tarp and pulled it off to reveal a large device that could fit 15 people and a display that held 20 watch-like devices. Tony:" This cannot be real. Someone pinch me." he said which cause Wade to go and pinch his ass. Tony:" Ow, Thank you." Vasquez:" It is real. I started back in 1985 but I temporarily abandoned it to catch the premiere of "The Golden Girls" . But I revived the project a couple months ago."

Steve:" So, What are we going to do with it?" Vasquez:" You remember when I mentioned that field trip? Because we are going to travel back in time." Bruce:" So, Where are we going?" Natasha:" You mean when." She said before holding her hands up and getting high fives from Wade and Clint. Vasquez:" I will reveal it to you soon but don't and I mean dont touch it without my permission. You are all dismissed." He said before grabbing a remote from his lab coat and pressing a button, Closing the machine and Display and securing them. Then everyone went their separate ways, With most of them going back to their respected floors, With Tony and Vasquez going back to Tony's floor(But did it to keep everyone from getting suspicious) and Brock and Steve going back to Steve's floor.

After they got to his floor, They both went and laid down on the couch watching tv( It was a movie being played called "Hair" that Steve liked but Brock was okay with it.) with Steve holding Brock held tightly and with Steve's nose in Brocks hair( Sniffing it as he loved what Brock used for his hair and the way it smelled and looked.) and looking over Brock. Brock:" I dont wanna sound like a jerk but I was wondering if you could go and be less clingy?" Steve:" What do you mean?" He said looking at Brock with those Cute, Dumb, Naïve-ish Puppy eyes that Brock secretly loved. Brock:" Look... I understand that you're scared, But you know that I can handle myself, Right?" Steve:" I know... It's just that I don't wanna lose you. It's just that I've lost of a lot of people in my life that I loved. And I don't wanna lose you too." He said like he was gonna cry. Steve:" And Brock, I know this might sound dumb and stupid and naïve but... I think I love you." He said which surprised Brock. Steve:" I mean that. I love you Brock. I really do."

Brock:" I know. I love you too, Steve. It's just that you know I can handle myself too and that you can trust me." he said, feeling guilty at what he said at the end of that sentence. Steve:" Okay, Brock. I understand." He said as he let go of Brock. Brock:" Hey!" he said playfully and jokingly. Brock:" That doesn't mean I dont wanna be cuddled." He said grinning and making Steve smile too who then went back to holding Brock. Steve:" I Love You Brock." He said as he kissed Brock on his cheek. Brock:" I Love You Too, Steve." He said before returning the favor before they went back to cuddling and falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and in the next one we'll see what Dr. Vasquez did with Tony in their level, How Steve and Brocks relationship will continue and What will happen next. And yes I created a fake country because if Marvel can, So can I. Also I did make Terry Crews into a villain because face it, try imagining him as a villain. Also hope you all understood my references that i made through the story( Which will come in hand involving the story later on.). And there will be a Halloween special.


	4. Spooky Scary Aztec Spirits(Wait what?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On All Hallows Eve, The Avengers(And Others) are haunted by a spirit brought by one of Dr. Vasquez's Artifacts that he excavated from an old Aztec ruins. And also someone gets possesed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Sorry about not updating in two freaking months like a lazy asshole. I've been busy lately with school and also the fact that I have other Ao3 side projects(One involving The new "Knives Out" movie that by the time I release the first chapter of that one, It'll barely be relevant unless y'all like "The Hitman's Bodyguard" movie/ Franchise and "Knives Out" that much.). Hope you like this chapter, Had to split it into two so I'll be releasing the second continuation soon which will also be the last chapter of this work. Then I will start the next work that takes place in 2014 and will soon signal the end of Hydra and soon, The introduction of a sir Bucky Barnes.

October 30th 7:10pm The Tower(Tony's 3rd floor AKA Bedroom and etc.)

After dismissing everyone after the meeting where Vasquez reveled that he invented ACTUAL FUCKING TIME TRAVEL!!! They want back to each other respective floors and stayed for an hour and a half, Tony had Jarvis go and tell Vasquez to come upstairs and to have themselves a date. There he Laid on his main couch in the 2nd living room on Tony's 3rd level seductively with two bottles of Wine on the coffee table in front of it with two glasses full of Wine on the table, The lights turned low with hints of dark red for a romantic, seductive and sexual mood and wearing a Dark Red and Dark Yellow Robe(While wearing Dark red panties underneath) With the robe tied but not too tight so if you got a good enough angle, You can see his skinny-ish chest with a bit of fat and some muscle underneath and his 11 inch uncut( Which is odd to some people because his family was Jewish so being uncircumcised kind of strikes people as odd.) penis which was a bit erect because he's been having sexual thoughts and he's been gently stroking it by pushing his lingerie down a bit and gently stroking his penis to keep himself excited, Stroking it and gently playing with his Foreskin.

Then the elevator beeped softly and he saw Dr. Vasquez wearing a casual suit and walking out to see Tony and he walked over to the couch and leaned down to kiss Tony. Vasquez:" It's good to see the man I love not being all nervous." he said as he sat on the couch next to Tony and started to kiss him. While making out, Vasquez untied Tony's robe and saw the Lingerie that he was wearing. Vasquez:" Damn Darlin, Maybe you should retire from being Iron Man and just become a goddamn model." He says before they both went back to making out. Vasquez then picked Tony up and then carried him into Tony's main bedroom. Then he laid him down on the bed onto his back. Where he started to take off his own clothes, Showing off his Large, Muscular, Strong body and his 16 inch uncut cock which was already starting to harden.

Tony:"God, You know I still can never get over the size of that thing." Vasquez:" Or that it can fit inside you." He said smiling at Tony who was smiling back at him. Then Vasquez went to the bed and started to crawl onto the bed, Onto Tony and laid on his hands and knees over Tony and went back to making out. Then he lowered himself, Kissing him as he went lower, Specifically Tony's belly which he loved to worship a bit with his mouth and hands, over to Tony's legs and crotch and picked up his legs to put them onto Tony's chest. He looked down to see Tony's hole which had signs of being pepped by Tony to stretch himself for Vasquez.

Vasquez:" Good to see that you stretched yourself out for me." He said before going to lick at Tony's hole and his balls, causing Tony to moan out loud. He then proceeded to lick into Tony's hole. He proceeded to fuck Tony with his tongue while Tony massaged his uncut dick, Stroking it and playing with his own Foreskin. Then Tony started to moan louder, Showing that he was about to come soon. Vasquez then left Tony's hole for the moment and put his mouth on the tip of Tony's dick and started to suck.

He then started to put the entire 10.5 inch uncut dick into his mouth and started to suck further. He used his Tongue to play with Tony's Foreskin.He then started to put it further down his throat, deepthroating it and making Tony moan louder. Then Tony came into his mouth and Vasquez did his best to hold it in his mouth and only swallowed a little, But kept it in his mouth. So he signaled for Tony to grab his own legs and put them to his chest, Which he did and showed his Ass to Vasquez. Then Vasquez opened his mouth to let the cum out of his mouth and into Tony's hole. The feeling of his own Wet, Sticky, and Warm cum into his anus caused Tony to moan and shudder a little because of the feeling.

After lubricating Tony with Tony's own cum, He grabbed some lube from the nightstand next to Tony's bed and lubed himself up to be able to fuck Tony easily and pleasurably. Tony then got onto his hands and knees and waited for Vasquez to fuck him. Then Vasquez got to behind Tony and started to tap his ass with his erect lubricated dick. He then inserted it slowly into Tony, Causing him to moan a little at the insertion of Vasquez's Dick into Tony. Tony:" Fuck, I still can't believe it's inside me." he said before then moaning at his prostate being tapped by the Mexicans Dick penetrating him. Vasquez:" FUCK!!! I still can't believe your so tight yet loose enough for me to be inside you."

But just then, The both of them moaned loudly and Tony felt Vasquez's Balls, Hairy Pubes and Waist touch his ass. Then Vasquez started to Fuck him faster and harsher, causing tony to moan out louder. Then he pulled out and laid on his back, While Tony, Clenching his Anus to keep his own cum inside him until He crouched over Vasquez's dick which he held and then slowly slid down onto until Vasquez was fully inside of him.

He then bounced onto Vasquez's dick and Vasquez started to fuck him faster again. Tony then looked down and started to play with Vasquez's nipples, Pulling them a little bit and twisting it, Causing Vasquez to yelp and to roll his hips, Also causing Tony to moan and to stop Pulling and Twisting his nipples. Tony then started to twist his own Nipples to get him to orgasm faster.

Tony:" Fuck, I'm about to cum." He said moaning. Vasquez:" Then aim your fucking dick into my mouth so I can eat it." Which Tony obliged to and held it with one hand while Vasquez opened his mouth wide. Then Tony moaned out loud and came, Shooting it into Vasquez's mouth. He gladly drank down the cum that shot out from Stark's dick. Tony then tightened his muscles around Vasquez's dick which then caused him to orgasm. Vasquez:" Oh FUCK, Here it comes."

He said as he filled Tony up with so much cum, He thought that it was going to leak out even if his dick is still in him. Tony felt like a firehose was cranked up to eleven and like he had one in him. After a while, he stopped coming and gestured for Tony to come towards him. Tony then got off of Vasquez's dick and clenched his muscles to keep the semen in him.

He stopped when his ass was over Vasquez's face and he then sat down on his face, Letting his the mix of his and Vasquez's cum of him and into Vasquez's mouth that he ate up. He used his tongue to lick the cum out of Tony's ass, Causing Tony to moan at the feeling. He then put his lips around his asshole and sucked the rest of the cum out, Finally finishing all of the cum that he bred Tony full of. He then lifted Tony off his face and put him back onto Tony's side of the bed and under the covers and they both started to make out again, With Tony tasting a mix of his cum, Vasquez's cum, and also his ass. They continued making out while underneath the warm blankets. Vasquez paused their making out to grab the nearby remote on one of the nightstands to put some music on. He put on "The love You Save Me( May Be Your Own)" by Joe Tex and they then continued making out. 

Vasquez:" God, I hope you know I love you." He said as they stopped kissing. Tony:" I know, Just know that I love you." Vasquez:" Me too. I cant wait for our Halloween Party tomorrow night." Tony:" Yeah, I cant believe your wearing your old war uniform." He said referring to the fact that Vasquez's war uniform from the Civil War that he fought in( He fought proudly for the Union.). Vasquez:" Well, I cleaned it up good, Sure there's some distant blood stains that are not mine and why not. I'm a born and raised Mexican Yankee and I like to celebrate my Northern pride. What's the problem,Officer?" He said making Tony laugh. Tony:" No I'm just glad you didnt fight for the South." Vasquez:" Me too, I'd rather die than fight for slave owning rapist motherfuckers like them." Tony:" good, I'm glad I'm not dating a Confederate. Don't want that in my dating history."

Vasquez:" Anyway, I know that Nat, Wade, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Oh and Maya is coming too along with her little brother Martin." He said with worry in his voice as he knew that Toy wasn't a big fan of kids( Martin's 10.). Tony:" Oh, Good. I like the kid. He's smart. Both Street and normal intelligence." Vasquez:" Oh, That's good. Also Steve is bringing Brock along too." he said, causing Tony to groan at the fact that Brock is invited to the party. Tony:" Oh COME ON, He's an asshole. You know I don't like the guy." Vasquez:" Steve does and that's why he's coming over." Tony:" Yeah, Well I dont trust him."

Vasquez:" Why not?" Tony:" For one, He's an ass, Two, Their relationship is going way too quick ahead. It's just too suspicious for me." Vasquez:" Look, Steve loves Brock, You know that, Right?" He said which Tony nodded a yes to. Vasquez:" And he keeps him happy. You know since he's been out of the ice that he's been lonely. Plus with losing a chance at love with Peggy, Losing his best friend Bucky and.... Your break up that he's been lonely." Tony:" Yeah, But stil-." he said before being interrupted by Vasquez.

Vasquez:" BUT NOTHING!!! Look Tony, You know I love you right?" Tony:" yeah." Vasquez:" Well, How would you feel if someone didn't like us dating each other but not because we're both men but just because of who we are. How would you feel, Especially if that person was a friend of yours?" He said which made Tony silent.

Vasquez:" Look Tony, Just know that I love you and I dont want you to think I'm mad at you but still, As long as it's a healthy relationship then that's their own lives, Not yours." He said before grabbing both of Tony's hands and cupping them together with his hands and holding onto them. Vasquez:" Just promise me please that you wont do anything to harm their relationship unless it's really important. Please?" He said which made Tony think with a face of sadness.

Vasquez:" Please, Just do it for me." He said with a voice of sadness. Tony:" You what, I'll try. Just for you." he said which made Vasquez kiss him. Vasquez:" thank you Tony. Just please try for me. I just want you to try for me." Tony:" I know, because I love you." He said as they went back to making out. Then Vasquez turned off the music and then they went to sleep holding each other, with Vasquez holding Tony in his arms.

October 31st 6:00am Tony's level( Again, Specifically his bedroom area.)

After sleeping from a goodnight of love-making and talking, Tony woke up before Vasquez could and got to cleaning up the living room and the bedroom while wearing said Panties and the Robe from last night while Vasquez slept nude on his back with the blanket over him. After he finished showering, putting on some more practical clothes, cleaning up and exercising in his private gym( That he has on his level separate from the one everyone else has) and doing some work in his workshop area, He came back at 9:23am to see Vasquez still in his bed but awake, Watching tv. Vasquez:" Hey." He said casually. Tony:" Hey, I thought you'd be gone by now." Vasquez:" Whats wrong?" Tony:" Because then they'll see you leaving my level(s) and know that we're dating." 

Vasquez:" I know but I've been thinking. Maybe we can tell everyone." Tony:" No." Vasquez:" Why not?" Tony:" Well first, We haven't been dating that long." Vasquez:" THAT LONG! We've been dating for a year and a month now. You even lied to Wade when you know that he'd be cool with us and wouldn't be that type of friend." Tony:" I know, It's just that I don't feel comfortable about telling everyone else about it... Yet." He said which made Vasquez pause and think.

Vasquez:" You know what, If it makes you feel better then we can keep it a secret a bit longer if It means your happy." Tony:" Are you sure? Because I dont want to go and have you do this and it makes you uncomfortable?" Vasquez:" If It makes you happy then I'm happy." He said as he put his arms around Tony and kissed him with Tony kissing him back.

Vasquez:" I'm gonna go now just so you can have some time for you?" He said, Giving Tony a kiss on the forehead, Both cheeks(On the face, Not down there. They already did it last night.) and lips before grabbing his clothes, Putting them on and then taking the secret elevator that Tony has that goes through all levels in the tower.

October 31st 7:04am Steve's level, Specifically in his living room

Brock woke up in Steve's arms while they laid down on the couch where the tv was still playing but it was playing reruns of an old show he might have seen but cant remember and Dodger was sleeping on the couch with them. Steve was behind him still sleeping, Holding him tight in his arms but he felt comfortable with it. However, He heard a text notification from his cell that was in his pants pocket. He carefully grabbed it and checked his phone without awaking Steve. Fuck, It was Jack( Who he had named in his phone named as "Jack(ass).). Jack:" What r u doing rite now?" Brock:" I'm with my assignment." Jack:" Oh fuck dont tell me ur getting fuckd rite now by dat fag?" Brock:" No, It's just that some people tried to kill me and some of Steve's friends." Brock:" By the way, Do you know anything about that?" Jack:" No i think u shld talk to Pierce about that." Brock:" Do you know or are you not telling me?" Jack:" Yes." Brock:" Fuck. You. I'll see you when I do." He said, Delivering his text in anger.

Jack had always been homophobic and an ass about it ever since he knew him. Honestly, It's always annoyed Brock because of his family, the fact that he's Bi(However no one else in Hydra knew that somehow so Jack and Pierce dont really know.) and because it just bothers him. After he sent the last text and discreetly slipped his phone into his back pocket. He softly caressed Steve's arm as it laid, Holding him close to his chest. Steve:" Morning." He said, Giving Brock a kiss on the cheek and holding him a bit tighter.

Brock:"Tootight, Tootight!" He said, Causing Steve to lessen the grip of his arms around Brock. Steve:" Sorry about that. Guess I got way too into holding you." Brock:" Yeah I understand. Oh, By the way. I have to go back to my apartment to get my costume for the party." Steve:" Sure, Is It okay If I go with you?" Brock:" Sure, What's it for?" Steve:" Well, A, I need to do something for the party and B, I need to get some other stuff for the party."

Brock:" Sure. Let me just go to the bathroom." Steve:" Okay, I'ma just go down to the common room to see how the others are doing. If you wanna come down to see the others too, Then you'll see the button for it or just ask Jarvis." Brock:" Kay, Thanks." He said before going to the bathroom. Steve then walked into the elevator with Dodger and went down into the common area. He got out and saw Clint laying on the couch, Wearing his reading glasses and his Robe, Relaxing and reading some book, Nat on the far end of it, Listening to music with one earpod out and looking at something on her laptop.

In the Kitchen, Bruce was making something... Complicated. Steve:" Hey guys, Good morning." He said walking over to the couch to sit in between Clint and Natasha and Dodger joining in, Jumping next to Natasha to get his belly rubbed. Nat, Clint and Bruce:" Mornin Steve." They said at the same time with Bruce also saying good morning to Steve but a bit later than Clint and Nat.

Steve:" Hey, What are you three doing?" Nat:" Listening to "Simple Dreams", Linda Ronstadt and looking for something to read. Bruce is busy with something for tonight's party." Clint:" I'm reading this book with stuff about Philosophy and lines from it too." Steve:" Oh, Cool. Mind reading me a line from it?" Clint:" Sure, Here's one." He said before adjusting his reading glasses to see closer." Clint:" " Teach a man to fix electricity, or give a man fifty condoms... he'll survive for a year"." He said with silence from Steve and Natasha.

Steve:" Cool." He said, Weirded out by the odd quote. Nat:" Not like it's wrong though." She said with Clint going back to read his book. Steve:" So what are you guys doing for the party tonight?" Nat:" Wade found a board game that we might play, But you might not like it." Steve:" What is it?" Nat:" I'll tell you later. It's a bit... Raunchy." Clint:" Anyway, What are you doing for the party?" Steve:" Hang around. I honestly still don't know." He said with Dodger by his legs, Breathing heavily and gladly taking the belly rubs from Nat and Steve.

Brock then came out of the elevator and sat on the couch next to Steve, Giving him a kiss on the cheek and putting his arm on his shoulder. Clint:" There's coffee in the pot if you want anything." He said to Brock who was also starting to get in on the Dodger petting train that Nat and Steve were on. Brock:" Nah, I'm good. How's things going with you." Clint:" Good, Seeing my kids tonight for Halloween. We're going trick or treating if you want to go."

Brock:" I don't know. Not really my thing." Clint:" That's fine." He said before Tony came in, Wearing his usual dark Red and Dark Yellow robe and his usual slippers, Holding a cup of coffee. He went into the kitchen and grabs something from the fridge and goes to sit on the couch. Tony:" Brock." Brock:" Tony." He said as Tony walked past him and then went onto the couch to watch something on his Tablet with his headphones in. Steve:" So, What time are we going over to your apartment?" He asked Brock who was busy Petting Dodger.

Brock:" I guess we can go now." He said before getting up from the couch, Making Dodger whimper at the loss of belly rubs that he then stopped whimpering about due to Clint then decided to take on the duty from Brock and started to give him belly rubs. Brock:" Um... See ya guys later." He said, Nervously saying goodbye to them and then going down the elevator and into the garage where they went and grabbed Steve's car( A Grey-Bluish 1976 Cadillac Seville) to go to Brock apartment(He walked to the mall the day before so his car was at his apartment.). They started driving towards where Brock apartment is, With Brock driving.

Brock:" So we're just gonna go back to my place, Go to my place and grab my costume and go back or..." Steve:" Yeah, But the thing is... I might need to go and get a new suit because I tried them on yesterday and they dont fit... Too tight." Brock:" And that's a bad thing?" He said jokingly and playing with Steve. Steve:" So you like me suffering?" Brock:" No but I love one thing and the man it's attached to." Steve:" What is it?" He said with a smile. Brock decided to answer this by looking down by looking at Steve's ass he could try even though Steve was sitting in the passenger seat so he couldn't see it as he usually would be able to.

Doing this made Steve laugh at Brocks joke. Brock:" But yeah, We could stop by a place in the mall to get you an actual suit to wear as a costume." Steve:" Sure. Mind If I turn on the radio?" Brock:" Sure, It's your car " He said as he went to press a button to turn the radio on. Then "Hush" By Deep Purple came on, A song that Steve got really into, with him imitating the Organ, drumming and Guitar work with his hands and singing the Na Na Na Na's in the songs Hook. Brock tapped the steering wheel with his left hand while driving with his right. Steve:" Huh, This is great. You know this song?" Brock:" Yeah, "Hush" By Deep Purple. Great band. Got all of their good albums on Vinyl and Cassette."

Steve:" Never got into the whole "Digital Revolution", Huh?" Brock:" No, It just feels weird deciding to go and essentialy throw away my collection even if I'm not literally throwing it away. Way too many good memories with my family of listening to Physical. Stuff that Digital just couldn't replace. Where'd you even learn that type of stuff?" Steve:" Clint said the same thing to me about my records."

He said with the mood of the conversation turning to being a bit solemn due to the issue of Brocks family. Brock:" We're here." He said to Steve as they stopped and parked in the malls parking lot that they were lucky to find a spot in, Where they could Steve a good Tux to wear. Brock switched the car off and followed Steve inside into the mall and walking to find the Nice looking, Clean Store.

Brock:" I gotta take a call. You mind waiting in here or looking in here yourself and buyin somethin here while I take the call?" He said to Steve, Lying as he didnt have a call but needed to make one. Steve:" Sure, I can look for something in here myself." he said as he went to look around to search for something to buy while Brock left the store and walked into a hallway to privately take a call in close to where the bathrooms and the back area for Staff and security.

He called the number and after a few tries, The person(Who's number he had someone at SHIELD look for as a favor that they owed him) he's trying to call finally answers. 

8:07am New Orleans 

In his apartment "Terry Malone"{Also Portrayed By Frank Grillo} is in his apartment, Just finishing taking a shower when he saw and heard that his phone was ringing. He took a look and saw that it was an unknown number that he thought was familiar. He decided to take a chance and answer it, All the while he was wearing a towel low around his waist, Showing his Muscular Abs and Torso. Terry:" Hello, Who is this?" Brock:" Hey Joe, This is Brock. I just nee-." he said before being interrupted by Jo- I mean "Terry".

Terry:" BROCK! Holy Shit. It has been fucking decades. What the hell have you been doing?" He said angrily due to their history. Brock:" Look, I need to tell and ask you something." Terry:" It better be fucking good because disappearing and leaving your fucking family for almost three FUCKING DECADES is something that needs explaining!" He said with his anger increasing as he talked to Brock. Brock:" Look Joe, I-" Terry:" I'm not Joe. I'm Terry." He said, Interrupting Brock. Brock:" What?" Terry:" I'm undercover down here in New Orleans. After those killings involving that chatroom killer from 4/5 years ago, I was assigned here to go undercover as a police officer and to bust some corrupt cops who are doing corrupt shit. I have a temporary new identity and a story that I dont need being fucked up. Now, Talk."

Brock:" I'm with this guy. Like dating and I have a secret. I don't know If I should tell him." Terry:" Like how you have a family that you basically abandoned?" Brock:" Well, Yeah, Kind Of. Although I have been thinking of maybe having him meet you and the others." Terry:" Okay but what's the secret you have besides your family?" He said as he took his towel off to dry off his great hair(that him, Brock and his Brothers inherited from his Father and his ancestors), Revealing his 11 inch, Uncut cock and an ass as great as Brocks.

Brock:" Well, It involves my place of work, Or our place of work." Terry:" Okay, And what is this place of work?" Brock:" Let's just say it's in government. And involves Military-Type work." Terry:" Oh, Still in the military I see?" Brock:" Yeah, Sure. Look, I just don't know If I should but Should I tell him my secret?" He said with Terry sighing as he thought about what to say to Brock. Terry:" Look, We haven't talked in years and I don't know the entire context and everything but Just... Trust your heart or somethin. I don't know."

Brock:" Well, Thanks for the advice I guess." Terry:" Your welcome. Look, Maybe soon enough we can meet up and talk. Where do you live?" Brock:" New York. Same State, Same City." Terry:" Kay Brock, See ya." he said before ending the call and then sitting on his bed, Still nude as he thought about everything that has happened since then. He decided to call someone next.

8:18am Venice California

Alvey Kulina is asleep in his apartment when he hears his phone going off and go's to see it. He was currently nude in bed as he was too tired and drunk last night to make sure he had his boxer-briefs on for sleeping so he just took his clothes off. He looked over to his nightstand to see that it was Joe or "Terry" as he goes by as he's now fucking in New Orleans doing some undercover stuff there. He picked it up and answered. Alvey:" Jesus Christ "Terry"." he said with tired anger as he said the undercover name. Alvey:" What do you want? Fuckin, Wakin me up at 4 fuckin am." Terry:" Our big brother went and just called me." He said, Shocking and finally waking Alvey up. Alvey:" What?" Terry:" He called me. Said that he's been with a guy and he's still in the military or something. It's something government related." Alvey:" Where is he?" Terry:" He's in New York still. Guess he never truly left."

Alvey:" God, he fucking leaves his family behind, Lets his brother go and become a fucking mercenary doing dangerous crazy shit and now he wants fucking help, FROM US!" he said, Huffing and puffing in anger as he paced around his apartment, Nude with his 11 inch, Uncut cock and also amazing ass hanging out. Alvey:" God, FUCK THAT ASSHOLE!" he yelled out and almost punched a hole in the wall but stopped before his fist collided with the wall. Terry:" Calm down Alvey. God, Are you still drinking?"

He asked Alvey, Knowing that the answer would be yes. Alvey:" What else did he say to you?" He asked, trying to and successfully avoiding the question that Terry asked him. Terry:" That he has a secret that he doesn't know whether or not he should tell this guy that he's with. By the way, The secret isn't that he left his family behind." Alvey:" Damn, What are we gonna do?" Terry:" I don't but we'll talk about it another time. Bye Alvey. I love you." Alvey:" I love you too Terry." he said giving him a kiss as he said goodbye. He ended the call and then went to his fridge to see what's to drink. He grabbed a beer and started to drink it. He thought about when Brock signed up for the military and so did their other brother. But then some stuff happened and Brock never came back from the military or at least he never came after them.

He basically disappeared from them. But then Brocks little brother(Their brother) was dishonorably discharged from the military and then became a mercenary who went around the world and started doing evil shit. Brock was supposed to fucking keep him from doing shit that he could do that would get him hurt or in trouble but he must have not done that because he ended up getting discharged. Honestly, Alvey doesn't know what to do. He even changed his last name to have his middle name be his last name, Same thing happened with "Terry" as he also changed his middle name to be his last name instead so now his last name is "Romano". Even "Malone" Is actually their brothers middle name.

He went to his bed and, After drinking his beer and putting it on his nightstand, He fell back first onto his bed and then started to go back to sleep.

8:17am New York City, Empire State Mall

After ending his phone call with "Terry". He walked back into the clothing store that they were in and tried to find Steve. However, Steve was nowhere to be found. He looked around the Male dressing rooms, The registers, And even the entire store, Twice. He asked the cashier where he went and then started to walk around the large Mall. He searched around most of the stores before stopping to think about where else to look. He had only one question to ask himself.

Where is Steven Grant Rogers?

8:18am New York City, Empire State Mall

In a store in the Tech and Electronics wing close by food court{As "(Holy Matrimony) Letter To The Firm" By Foxy Brown played.}, Steve was in a store, Looking through the Vinyl Records, Cassette Tapes and Music Cd's along with Music-Related Electronics and Music Memorabilia. He was looking at the Cassette tapes on the shelf where all the Cassette Tapes are., Looking for some to play in his car. After he grabbed a few that seemed interesting to him( One was " Simple Dreams" By Linda Ronstadt and another "Hits" By Joni Mitchell). He then looked at the Vinyl's on a display type table by the window of the store that showed passerby's what there is on sale and people in the store can look at the stuff on display and can even buy it right there. As he looked at them, He saw Brock walking around the Mall looking around for Steve who then saw him and started to walk towards the store.

Brock:" Oh my god, There you are. Thought I lost you." He said calmly and happy-like in a way similar to a puppy seeing its owner again. Steve:" Oh yeah, I found a good suit real quickly and decided to go and find some music stuff to play." He said as he held the suit in a bag and he held some cassettes and records in his other hand. Brock:" That's good. You wanna pay for these real quickly?" Steve:" Yeah, Let me just pay for these. You can look for something if you want while I wait in line." he said before going to wait in line. Brock went and looked at the Cassette Tapes and Vinyl Records for something to buy for Record player, His car and Steve's. After finding some to buy, He went to wait in line with Steve and they then paid for their stuff and left the store and started to walk around the mall.

"HEY STEVE!"

Steve and Brock heard from behind to see that it was Michael, Dr. Vasquez's son waving at them and walking towards them. Steve:" Mike! How are you?" He said as they hugged each other real quickly. Michael:" Good, Sorry that I took a bit too long to contact you guys. Only was able to go and text and call my dad to talk to my dad. Been busy with the business. So what have you guys been up to?" Steve:" Oh, We're just getting something for the Halloween party tonight." Michael:" Oh Yeah, I'm going there too. What are you going as? I'm going as Popeye because why not" Steve:" I'm going as a secret agent." Michael:" What about you.... Brock?" Brock:" Oh, Django. The 1960s western one." Michael:" Oh yeah, I love that movie even though it doesn't compare to the real thing." Brock:" What do you mean?" Michael:" Oh, Guess you don't know. I was born in 1841." He said, Surprising Brock. Brock:" Wait, Like Steve?" Michael:" Well, Kind of. One of my dads experiments went wrong and our family except my mother got affected by it. She wasn't there when it happened and she died a couple years later." He said solemnly due to mentioning his own mother.

Steve:" Sorry about making you mention her." Michael:" It's okay. It's been over a century and we've gotten used to her passing." Brock:" But still, Sorry about that." Michael:" Still, It's okay. Where are you two going next?" He said as they walked over to and out of the one of the malls entrances. Brock:" We're going over to my apartment to get my costume for the party and maybe get some other stuff." Michael:" Okay, I'll see you guys later at the party. By the way, David is coming over there too along with Maria." Steve:" Okay, See ya man." He said as he gave Michael a hug and then Brock shook Michaels hand before the three of them went their own ways with Brock and Steve going back to Brocks car and then starting to drive over to Brock apartment.

They then started to drive to Brocks apartment. Steve:" So, What do you want to do when we get to your apartment?" Brock:" I don't know. You hungry?" Steve:" Yeah." Brock:" Here, I'll stop by over here and get some stuff in here and you can wait." he said as he started to pull into a nearby supermarkets parking lot. Brock:" That good?" Steve:" Yeah, Sure." Brock:" Okay, Be right back." he said before getting out of the car and then going into the store.

9:13am The Tower

After he finished baking one of his signature cakes for the Halloween party tonight. Bruce put them away in the fridge so it could be safe. Bruce:" Hey, Jarvis." Jarvis:" Yes, Mr. Banner?" Bruce:" Make sure no one touches this cake until the party and notify me if anyone tires to eat it." Jarvis:" Yes sir, Mr. Banner." After hearing Jarvis's confirmation, Bruce went and sat on the couch to watch some Tv. He started to watch an old film that was on called " Detroit 9000". Right now, He's watching the part where right now one of the characters( A politicians Assistant) was talking to a prostitute who was offering him sex in exchange for money. PA"The day I follow Aubrey Hill Clayton on a wet deck, That day, I cut my throat.". After this part, Bruce heard the elevator open to see that it was Thor, Short hair and all, Walking out .He was Wearing Jeans, Walking barefoot and had a button up shirt with a striped blue and white design that was open, Revealing his muscular chest and Abs.

Thor:" Ah, Hello Mr. Banner. How are you?" Bruce:" Good, Watching "Detroit 9000"." He said as Thor walked into the kitchen. Bruce:" Don't go in there. That cakes for tonight's party." Thor:" Awww, Got it. Won't touch it. He said before opening the fridge and then grabbing a bottle of water and then walking to the elevator and going down to the Gym level that they have. Tony was in the elevator that Thor got into that Tony got out of and then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see the cake. Tony:" Oh shit, Banner. You made another one of your cakes?" He said in an almost juvenile excitement.

Bruce:" Yes and that's for the party which no one is touching until said party." Tony:" Oh come on, Let me just lick some frosting off my finger?" Bruce:" No." Tony:" Please." Bruce:" NO." Tony:" Fine." he said before going to the coffee machine and getting another cup to drink and then going back down to his workshop to do some more work. a few minutes later, After "Detroit 9000" ended, Another film called "Three The Hard Way" Came on that Bruce started to watch.

Vasquez then came down from the elevator and went into the kitchen and grabbed some candy(Reese's Peanut Butter cups, Bitch) and then walked into the living room with a drink too and sat on the couch and laid down next to Bruce. Vasquez:" You sure you made enough cake for everyone?" Bruce:" Yeah, Sure." Vasquez:" You sure? Because so far Tony, Clint, Me, You, Nat, Steve, Brock, Maya and her little brother, Thor, David, Michael, Wade, and Maria." Bruce:" Okay, That should definitely be enough for everyone." He said as they watched the movie.

Vasquez then started looking at what movies they had that they could watch. He decided to pick them out for tonight, Picking "Blacula", "Dawn Of The Dead, And, As a non-horror pick, " Coffy". He looked at his watch to see that it was now 12:32pm. After their movie ended, Bruce and Vasquez started to go and get the place ready, Placing food and drinks(They made sure to hide the alcoholic ones from Martin as he was underage) along the kitchen counter. They started to decorate the place too, Having Jarvis change the lighting to be dark red and dark orange. They had the curtains closed for the ambience and so the lighting would have better effect.

Bruce was currently on a ladder and putting up banners while Vasquez held the ladder steady and moved it for Bruce so he wouldn't have to get off. Vasquez heard the elevator open and saw Natasha and Tony walking out of the elevator. Seeing Tony, Vasquez let go of the ladder and tried to talk to Tony. However, He interrupted himself when he heard Bruce about to fall and grabbed the ladder again, Stopping the ladder from falling to it's side and Bruce alongside it into the coffee table. Bruce:" Damn It Vasquez! You almost let me fall onto the ground. I woulda went through the damn coffee table." Vasquez:" Sorry, Just remembered that I have to talk to Tony about something." He said as he steadied the ladder and placed it against the wall for later use.

Bruce:" Actually, I think we have enough up. We'll take a break and then get done with the rest of the stuff. He said, Making Vasquez happy as now he had more time to spend with Tony before the party. Vasquez:" Tony, I gotta thing that I gotta talk to you about. Think we could talk in private?" Tony:" Yeah, Meet me on my level." Vasquez, Upon hearing this, Went into the elevator and went up to Tony's level. He got out of the elevator and went into Tony's office.

He grabbed a tray that had a bottle of Scotch and two glasses for the two of them. He went over to Tony's record player that he brought for Tony's birthday because he wanted Tony to listen to a more diverse and better choice of Music. He grabbed a record, "Nothing Can Change This Love" By Sam Cooke. He poured them both glasses of Scotch and put them on the coffee table by the couch and sat on it waiting for Tony. A minute later, Tony came in and sat on the couch next to him. Vasquez:" So, How's All Hallows Eve for Mi Amor(My Love)?"

He said as they shared a quick kiss. Tony:" Good, Been getting some work done." Vasquez:" Of course. Tony, You gotta take a break soon. Otherwise I'll be burying you with those gadgets and junk down by the grave grounds." He said worried and Indignantly at the fact that Tony still hasn't really taken much of a break from all of his work. Tony:" Well If I do go and croak, Make sure that you go and sent that one I hate to a university's Robotics division. Swear to god that one has something in it for me."

Vasquez:" Tony! I swear to god I aint jokin. Look." He said as he put his arm around Tony's shoulder. Vasquez:" You know that I'm only telling you because I care for you. So, How about I go and." He said before getting closer to Tony and going up to his ear. Vasquez:" I go and give you a message, A New York Mexican style." Tony:" Ooh, What's that like?" he said, Intrigued, Excited and in a calm, Deep tone. Vasquez:" Let's just say that The Thai and Swedes got nothin on this." he said before picking up the pillows and other miscellaneous items and moving them. Vasquez:" So, How about I go and get my stuff and you go and strip for me. And this time, Wear a towel. Waist, At least let me see your beautiful chest." he said before getting up and then leaving the room to go and get his stuff.

9:44am New York City

After waiting in the car for some time listening to his cassettes, Steve saw Brock walking towards the car, Bags in hand. He put them in the back and then got into the car. He turned it on and they started to drive. Brock:" How come you brought this car? Not like I'm saying it's a bad choice but still why?" He asked due to being curous about Steve's choice of car. Steve:" Same thing with your Records. I just felt a connection to it." Brock:" But this thing should not be able to pass any sorts of an emissions test." Steve:" Well, Vasquez had the thing converted to an electric. So it runs off solar power or something." Brock:" That's cool." He said as they pulled into the spot by Brocks car next to his apartment.

Brock got out of the car and went to grab the groceries from the back while Steve stood next to the car. Lillian:" Oh no." Lillian said as she stood on the steps up to the apartment building she owned that she came walking down and picked up a half empty beer. Lillian:" Get out of here, You greedy Cracker. We dont want your organic hemp yoga mats and all natural grass fed local farm sushi!" She shouted to Steve before throwing the half empty beer at his head. Luckily, He ducked and the half empty bottle flew over his head and into the street.

Lillian then took the lid off a trash can and started to look for stuff to throw at Steve. Brock:" Whoa Lillian!" He said as he walked towards Lillian to calm her down. Brock:" This is Steve. The guy I'm dating. He's not one of them." He said calming her down as she looked at Steve who was now calm and looking at her, Waving slowly at her. She then dropped the metal garbage lid that she was about to throw at Steve and the Used Hypodermic Needle that she was also about to chuck at Steve, Onto the ground.

Lillian:" OOOh, It's good to meet you. I'm Lillian. Welcome to the neighborhood." She said as Steve reached his hand out to shake but she instead hugged him and felt up his body, Lowering her hands down to Steve's ass and grabbing it tightly. She then withdrew from it and then looked at Brock. Lillian:(Whispers but Steve can still hear her)" Oooh, He's a keeper." Steve:" Nice to meet you too, Lillian." Lillian:" It's nice to meet you too, But I cant stay. I hear some stores are throwing out "Contaminated" or "Expired" Candy and I wanna get there before the rats beat me." She said before walking away.

Steve:" She's kind of fun." Brock:" Yeah, She's a bit eccentric but she's my landlord." He says as they walked into the building and went inside. They went up the stairs and then arrived at Brocks apartment. They then walked into his apartment and Brock got to taking things out of the bags. Brock:" You wanna listen to some music?" Steve:" Sure." Brock then walked over to his Record player and looked for a record to play from his collection of records that he had. He then found one and took it out of its cover. He put it on and "Didn't I( Blow Your Mind This Time)" By The Delfonics started to play. Brock hummed the song as he started to make breakfast. Steve:" This is Pretty. Who is this?" Brock:" The Delfonics. Won a Grammy for this song when they released it" Steve:" It's Nice. So, You don't have anything on digital?" Brock:" Some, But I don't think I could ever start over with my Records." He said before he went back to making breakfast for the two of them.

After he finished making breakfast, Brock sat down at the kitchen table with Steve and they started to eat. Steve:" Brock, How do you feel about retiring?" He said to Brock, Making Brock almost spit out his drink. Brock:" Me?" Steve:" No, I mean me. I just... Since yesterday when you and the others got attacked. I'm thinking about retiring. Not now, But maybe soon like a couple years." Brock:" Why are you thinking about that? I'm the one who should be thinking about that." He said making Steve laugh. Steve:" Wait, I forgot. How old are you again?" he said, Making Brock pause and sit quietly before answering.

Brock:" Please don't ask me about that." Steve:" Why not?" Brock:" Well... I'll tell ya. I'm 48." Steve:" Really?" Brock:" Yeah. What do you think you'd do if you retire?" Steve:" Start a family. I think maybe I'd tu- Never mind about that." Brock:" What?" Steve:" Nothing." Brock:" Oh come on, You make me tell you my age and yet, You wont tell me one thing." Steve:" its nothing. Just a bit embarrassing." Brock:" Come on. You know you can tell me." Steve:" Fine. I've been doing some drawing and painting." Brock:" Oh. You good?" Steve:" Nah, I don't think so."

Brock:" Well, Soon enough you have to show me." Steve:" Don't know about that." After they finished their breakfast, Brock put the plates and silverware in the sink and then they went onto the couch to talk. Brock:" So, You mind trying on the suit for me?" Steve:" Sure, Let me go and put it on in the bedroom." He said, Getting up, Grabbing the suit off the recliner and then walking into the Bedroom to put it on. Brock went over to the Record player, Took the current Record off and then put on another one. The Player then started to play "Natural High" By Bloodstone. Brock then sat on the couch and waited for Steve to come out.

Steve then came out of the bedroom and He looked amazing. The suit made him look like one of those models that you see in those big named fashion magazines. He honestly thinks that he deserves to be Sexiest Man Alive of the year or even Decade(Although, Ryan Reynolds does exist so Steve has some really amazing competition). It hugged his body perfectly and he looked like he was ready for a party or wedding. Steve:" What do you think about it?" Brock:" Looks amazing. If you do retire, Then Modeling should be your new job." He said as he got up, Went over to Steve and then gave Steve a deep kiss. Steve:" I'm gonna go and change back into my regular clothes. How about you go and show me yours?" Brock:" Sure." He said as he waited on the couch for Steve to go and get dressed into his regular clothes. After Steve came out, Brock went into his Bedroom and went to the closet to get his costume. He grabbed it and then stripped down to his Boxer-Briefs. He then put the cowboy costume on and then went into the living room.

Steve:" You look those cowboys in those westerns that Doctor Vasquez has shown me." Brock:" You like it?" Steve:" Yeah." He said as he put his arms onto Brocks shoulder and then they launched into a deep kiss. They steered themselves toward the couch but Brock stopped themselves. Brock:" Hold up. Maybe another time." Steve:" Oh yeah." He said as they composed themselves. Brock:" Let me go and take this off and then we'll go." He said as he went to the bedroom to change into regular clothes. Steve:" What time is it? It's 12:07." He said, Answering his own question when he looked at his phone.

Brock then came out from his room, Holding his costume in a bag and going over to turn off the Record player. Brock:" You ready to go soon?" Steve:" Yeah." He said as Brock held the door open for him. Brock then locked and closed the door and followed Steve out. They entered Steve's car with Brock driving and Steve in the passenger seat with their costumes in the back. They then started to drive back to The Tower.

Brock then started the car and "Midnight Confessions" By The Grass Roots came onto the radio, With Steve pretending to play the drums and the both of them singing along to the 60s Wrecking Crew backed hit song, Propelled by the harmonious Singing, Drumming and Horns. Radio, Brock and Steve:(Singing)" IN MY MIDNIGHT CONFESSIONS, When I Tell All The World That I Love You. IN MY MIDNIGHT CONFESSIONS, When I Say All The Things That I Want to. I LOVE Yooou." They sang before the song launched into the Hook which was a Horns dominated Section that Brock and Steve tapped their hands onto the steering wheel and dashboard.

Radio and Brock:(Singing)" There's A Little Gold Ring You Wear On Your Hand, Makes Me Understand. There's Another Before Me, You'll Never Be Mine, I'm WASTING MY TIIIIMMEE!!." He sang as the song then went into a small, Quick organ solo with them singing in a low voice. Radio and Steve:(Singing)" In my midnight confessions, When I'm telling the world that I love you." That went back to the drums, Brass and singing loudly. Radio, Brock and Steve:" IN MY MIDNIGHT CONFESSIONS, When I say all the things that I want to. Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na , na na..." They sang as the song ended. Steve:" That was great. What song is that?" Brock:" "Midnight Confessions" By The Grass Roots. Always one of those songs that you just need to sing to."

They drove through traffic and listened to music, Acting as a traveling singing duo while they drove until they reached the tower. They went up the elevator and saw that it was decorated with banners above, Lighting turned to a dark red and orange with the curtains closed to allow for only the artificial lighting being the only source of light. Steve:" Wow, You guys really did a good job on the Halloween decorations. Who did this?" He asked as Dodger jumped from the couch and went to Steve for some petting and kissing while Bruce was sitting on the couch in his David Bowie Costume circa "Let's Dance" period of his career. Bruce:" Me and Vasquez. He just went to go talk to Tony real quickly." Brock:" What's your costume, Banner?" Bruce:" David Bowie, During his 80s "Lets Dance" era."

Brock:" Cool." He said as him and Steve walked to the couch with the both of them sitting there with Dodger jumping onto the couch, Laying down and putting his head on Steve's lap with Steve scratching his head. Brock started to look at his phone but stopped when he heard something small jump onto the couch but saw that it was the talking cat the Dr Vasquez has. Pretty sure that his name is Floyd. Floyd:" Hey Steve, Banner. Who are you?" The cat said in the same deep voice that he had when they last met.

Brock:" Umm, Names Brock." Floyd:" Huh, Good to meet you again." He said as he jumped onto the back area of the couch and started to walk along it before jumping off to go into the kitchen. Brock:" Huh, That's interesting." Steve:" What?" Brock:" The cat. The fact that i-He talks." Steve:" Oh, Well he is a scientist." He said as they sat on the couch with Bruce on his tablet with his headphones in. Steve:" Hey Jarvis, Mind telling me where Dr. Vasquez is?" Jarvis:" Sorry Mr. Roger, I can not tell you his current location but I can tell him that you are inquiring about him." Steve:" Thanks Jarvis." He said as they waited on the couch for Vasquez.

Tony Starks Private Office 1:45pm

In His office, "Between The Sheets" By The Isley Brothers was playing in the office while Tony Stark was currently laying on his back on a towel laid on his couch after receiving a full body massage while Nude from Dr. Vasquez. Currently, Dr. Vasquez was wearing only his tight Boxer-Briefs and was laying on the couch with Tony while giving him head. Tony was moaning low from the amazing head he was getting from his boyfriend while Vasquez was sucking from the base to the tip while playing with his Foreskin. Tony was about to cum when Jarvis stopped the music to interrupt them. Jarvis:" Dr. Vasquez, Steven Rogers would like to talk to you." He said causing Vasquez to stop and Tony's orgasm being interrupted.

Vasquez:" Fuck Babe, I'm sorry but I gotta go." Tony:" Oh come on, At least make me cum." He said, Giving Vasquez some puppy eyes that eventually got to Vasquez. Vasquez:" Fine, I'll jerk you off but you gotta take care of your semen." He said before kneeling down and then grabbed ahold of Tony's dick and started to jerk it off. He kept doing it while Tony started to moan louder from the good sensations that he got from Dr. Vasquez.

Tony:" Fuck, Fuck, FUUUCCKK!" He said before moaning out loud and coming all over his Dick, Chest, Legs, And over Vasquez's hand. Vasquez pulled his hand away and put it towards Tony's face who licked his cum off of it. Vasquez:" Oh fuck yeah, You know that your fucking beautiful, Right?" He said as Tony licked up his own cum before using his own hands to lick off the rest of his cum from his body. Vasquez:" Jarvis, Tell Steve if he asks that I'll be taking a shower." Jarvis:" I will, Dr. Vasquez." Vasquez:" Thanks. I'ma go and take a shower and then go down to see Steve, Okay." he said before lowering his head down to give Tony a quick kiss.

He then walked out of the private office to go and take a shower. Tony then walked out of his office to go clean himself off with some paper towels. After doing that, He went, Picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper for doing laundry later. He then walked into his master bathroom to hear his shower was on and then walked closer to see that it was Vasquez in there. Tony:" Oh shit, I thought you were gonna go back down to shower?" He said as Vasquez poked his head out to talk to him. Vasquez:" Oh, I thought that you would be okay if I took a shower?" Tony:" Umm, You know what, Sure." He said before walking out and then into one of the guest bedrooms that he has on his level(s) and took a shower in its bathroom.

After he took a shower, He came out with a towel on to see that Vasquez wasn't there and must have went to go and see Steve. He went into his bedroom to go put on clothes and then went downstairs to see what was on and was happening. he came down to see Steve, Bruce, Vasquez and(Ugh) Brock there with Bruce in the kitchen taking stock of what is there for the party while the other three were on the couch, Watching a movie. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer to have then went to sit on the couch. Steve:" Really Tony? It's literally 2:36." Tony:" Well for me, It's Liquor o' clock and Its a quarter past None of your business o' clock." he said as he took a sip of his beer and looked at his phone. As they watched the movie, Jarvis came in. Jarvis:" Sir, There is a Wade Wilson here, He wants to come inside. Should I let him in?" He asked Vasquez.

Vasquez:" Oh, Well-" He said as Tony mouthed no because usually when Wade is around, Shit hits the fan. Vasquez:" Yeah, let him in." He said with Jarvis letting Wade in and Wade then entered the elevator and coming up not long after. Wade came out of the elevator with Levi Jeans, A white T-shirt, A black Leather Jacket, Cowboy boots and Ray-Ban Aviator sunglasses that he had sticking out of his shirt that was underneath his leather jacket. However his hair was the only thing that was normal.

Tony:" Oh my god, He's a greaser. Vasquez, Send him back with the time machine, Now!" He said in a sarcastically comedic tone. Vasquez:" First of all Tony, Don't say Greaser around a Mexican. Second, Great Job on the costume Wade. You look so close except he's a bit tanner in real life I think." Wade:" Thanks, Kept my hair normal because I like it that way." He said as he went to sit on the couch and looked at what they were watching. Wade:" What movie is this?" Brock:" 'Day Of The Dead', Great film." He said as they all watched the gory Zombie classic, Specifically when the zombies are now entering after the gates were opened for them. Not long after, Clint came down and went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Steve:" Hey Clint, Where are you going?" Clint:" Going to pick up the kids for the weekend. Any of you guys wanna come with me?" Wade:" I'll go too I guess." Clint:" Okay, See you guys around." H said before leaving with Wade. After they left (Not long after), Maya came in with bags of stuff for the party. Maya:" Hey Guys, Just got some stuff for the party. I'll be pickin Martin up from home when he gets home from school. what have you guys been doing?" She said as she put the bags on the kitchen counter and started to put stuff away.

Steve:" Watching a movie. You?" Maya:" Not much, dropped off my grandma at the airport and buying stuff for the party. Oh, By the way Tony. Here's your credit card." she said as she pulled out Tony's credit card and threw it to him which he immediately caught. Tony:" Wait What?!" Maya:" Nothingthankyou!" She said after she put the stuff away and turned the corner into another room. Vasquez:" Don't worry Tony, She probably just brought some stuff for the party. Maybe something for her and her Strong, Handsome, Smart Boss. You think she did?"

Tony then pulled out his phone after it beeped and saw something that shocked him. Tony:" It says she brought $10,000 worth of stuff here!" Vasquez:" Aw, She did buy the Ruby Cock Ring." Everyone else:" Wait what?" Vasquez:" It's for a friend." Brock:" Okay, What are we gonna do in the meantime?" Tony:" Well." He said as he got up with his beer and started to walk to the elevator. Tony:" You dont know but I'll be spending a little bit of time in my little personal spa." He said as he walked into the elevator. Tony:" See ya." he said waving goodbye as the elevator doors closed. Before they fully closed, He turned his waving hand into a middle finger for Brock to see, Which he did.

Brock:(Muttering under breathe)" Fucking Limp Dick." Steve:" Huh?" Brock:" Nothin! Nothing." Vasquez:" I'll be right back. I have to go do something." He said getting off the couch, And walking into the separate dining room that no one else would hear him. In there, Floyd and Dodger were sitting on their respective dining room beds. Vasquez closed the door behind him and walked over to them. Vasquez:" Okay, You know what to do right?" Floyd:" Yeah, Go and move shit around for your little human scavenger hunt." Vasquez:" Good, hide them well and you get... This." he said referring to the dime bag of catnip that he dug out of his lab coat pocket.

Floyd:" Got it." he said nodding his head in excitement. Vasquez:" Good, Now do it quickly and quietly." He said before walking out of the room. Floyd then turned his head and looked at Dodger. Floyd:" You gonna help me with that. And do not screw this help up." he said to Dodger who didnt really react to that. Dodger then licked Floyds face and left Floyd frowning. Floyd:" At least you understand that." He said before they went into the other elevator and went to Vasquez's level first. There Floyd went to go and hide one of Vasquez's awards while Dodger went into the lab. He went towards the Aztec artifact and went and grabbed the tablet from it. He then left the room with it and went to give it to Floyd. After he left, The statue started to shake and odd voices started to come from it and whisper quietly in the language of the Aztecs.

6:39pm

After watching some horror movies and getting ready for the party, Everyone was in their costumes with Steve wearing his Secret Agent costume(Aka his Tuxedo), Brock was wearing his cowboy costume, Bruce was still in his David Bowie Circa 'Let's Dance' costume and Wade was still in his George Michael costume. Right now they were in the living room with the decorations hung about and placed all over, The lighting showing a spooky mood and the music was on with "Atmosphere" By Funkadelic playing on the speakers. Vasquez was setting up the karaoke machine that he created with the help of Jarvis that he has been working on for two hours also with the assistance of several bottles of wine.

After a while, He got it to work and took a break to admire the fact that he got it to work after that long. He turned around to see someone in a Michael Myers costume and mask standing by the kitchen counter. Vasquez:" OH GOD! IT'S MICHAEL MYERS, QUICK HIDE THE HORNY WHITE WOMEN BEFORE HE KILLS THEM! OH GOD, WHERE'S CLINT? WE HAVE TO HIDE HIM!" He said worried about Clint's safety. The man then took the mask off to show that it was Thor.

Thor:" Hey Doctor, David was right about the costume." Vasquez:" No, I was just remembered what he did to white women." he said before Wade ran into the room armed. Wade:" QUICK, TELL ME WHERE MIKE MEYERS IS. THAT BASTARD IS GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING FOR THE LOVE GURU!" Vasquez:" Don't worry, It's just Thor." Wade:" Oh Anyway how are you?" Thor:" Good, Just waiting for David to come back from the bathroom." Vasquez:" Good, How's things been going for you two?" Thor:" Good, The Sex is amazing. He is like A Broadsword if a broadsword was a jackhammer." Vasquez:" That's good. All of my children are sex machines and I dont wanna be their Doctor talkin about it."

After saying this, David came in wearing his Terminator costume specifically the 2nd film. David:" Hey Babe." he said as he walked over to Thor and they gave each other a quick kiss. Vasquez:" Hey, You know when your brother and your sister are gonna get here?" David:" I think Michael is on his way here and Maria is still getting ready." Bruce:" Wait, You have a daughter?" Wade:" Yeah. Literally told you about that time she saved our asses." Bruce:" Oh, Guess I'll be meeting her soon."

Brock:" Anyway, What's happening tonight?" Vasquez:" We're planning on watching some horror films, A scavenger hunt and just plain up Halloween fun." After this, Wade's phone went off and he looked at it. Wade:" Oops, I'll be seeing you all later because I'll be going with Clint, Maya and the kids to go trick or treating so I'll see you all later." He said before leaving to go trick or treating with them as they waited downstairs in the lobby. 

7:49pm

After a while of watching old horror movies for a while, Steve went to the kitchen counter that branched out into the living room area to pour himself a drink. As he poured it and went back to sit on the couch next to Brock and Bruce who were both watching " Night Of The Living Dead" on the couch. As they did, The elevator opened to show that Clint, Maya, Wade and the kids were there and they came into the common room where Clint was wearing his Robin Hood costume, Wade was George Michael, Maya was Foxy Brown, Lila was her father and Martin was in a Hot Dog costume.

Bruce:" Aw, How come you guys are back so quickly? Was there not enough candy being passed around?" He said to the two kids in costume. Martin:" No, Wade just... Um..." Wade:" I did nothing wrong!" Clint:" We literally have footage of you." Brock:" Wait, What happened?" Maya:" My grandma is visiting family down south so she couldn't be here for Halloween so we decided to film what we did for her. Did not go so well." She said as she logged her phone with the tv to show what happened.

6:45 pm New York City

There they were out in the streets of New York in a nearby residential area as they walked through the neighborhood with other trick or treaters. Right now, Maya was holding her phones camera which was recording them as they walked in a group. Maya:" So Martin, tell Great-Grandma what you hope to get for Halloween." Martin:" Hopefully a lotta candy. Maybe Reeses and Snickers hopefully." Wade:" Same here, Kid." Maya:" So Wade, Why dont you tell us some Halloween trick or treating tips?" She said as she focused the camera on Wade. Maya:" Anything you can tell us?" Wade:" It's that Trick Or Treating is a bitch and here's how you do it." He said as the footage paused on him with a title put on the title saying "Wade's Trick O Treating Tips". He said before he started to walk ahead and they all had to follow them.

They stopped at a Brownstone where they saw a bowl of candy on the steps by the door. Wade:" Here, Kids. Let's see what kind of goddamn trick and treats they got ." he said as he went up with the kids to look at it. Lila:" It's all just-" Wade:" GRANOLA! What's all this healthy shit?! He said as he picked up the bowl and grabbed a bunch of granola bars from it and held it up to the camera.

Wade:" Mother... Fuckers!" he said as he threw the handful he took out at the apartment door. Wade:" Hold this." He gestured to Clint with the bowl who had his hands out for it before Wade decided to just throw it at the door. Wade:" I'm running to my car." He said as he started to run away before it jumpcut to Wade running back to them with a carton full of eggs. Wade:" YOU ARE ALL ACOMPLICES! He shouted out to his group. Clint:" No we're not." He said before Wade started to egg the apartment building. Wade:" LET'S GET THIS SHIT DONE!" He said as he egged the house.

Maya, While holding the phone, Tried to grab the near empty egg carton from Wad who just chucked the now empty carton at her while Mumbling loudly. Wade:" Mutherfucker!" He said, Then went to a nearby potted plant and grabbed the stones placed on its dirt. Wade:" Damn Cheap Sons of Bitches." Martin:" Oh, Now he's got rocks now." he said before Wade starting to throw the rocks at the windows. After throwing his handful of rocks, Wade grabbed a nearby Brick and started to aim it at another window.

Wade:" Oh bitch, I'ma kill these sons of bitches. Clint then grabbed his arm, Tried to move it away from where it was pointing at the windows causing Wade to shout in pain. It then jump cut to where Wade was now standing on the steps to The brownstone with his group now standing on the sidewalk away from him while he held a match and a jerrycan of gasoline. Wade:" I AM NOT FROM NEBRASKA!!!" Maya:" Nobody said you were." Wade then smashed the window next to the door and poured gasoline into the room that it led into.

Wade:" And That's how you trick or treat, Kids." He then just chucked the half full cannister in and then threw the lit match into the room and went to the camera. The room and then soon part of the building then started to burst into flames. They then all started to run away before the footage ended.

7:52 The Tower

Brock:" Wait, How come there's editing?" Bruce:" That's the question you ask?" Wade:" We stopped by my apartment for a bit then we decided to come over here instead." Steve:" So that's the Building that was set on fire." Clint:" So, What's been happening? Where is everyone?" Bruce:" Vasquez is getting something ready for the party, Tony is spending some time for himself, Nat got some stuff spilled on her costume so she's going costumless, Tony's ex is coming over, Thor and David are doing... Something and We're just watching some movies." Martin:" What are you watching? Night Of The Living Dead?" He said as he walked over to sit on the couch.Brock:" Oh, You know about them?" Martin:" obviously, The Romero series is one of the greatest franchises of all time."

Brock:" This kid gets it. I already love him." Clint:" So, Where's Tony again?" Steve:" he's probably up in his hot tub hanging out." Clint:" Thanks, Lila. You mind staying here real quickly while I go and get Mr. Stark?" Lila:" okay, Dad." She said before her father gave her a kiss on her forehead. Clint:" I'll be right back darlin." he said before going to go and find Tony. Martin:" Wait a minute, I just realized something.(Gasps) You're Captain America!" Steve:" That's right kid. I guess you're a fan." Martin:" Obviously, I love your activism and work. I love that time when you tweeted out that you ' Generally Disliked Ben Shapiro' Because that made my day." Steve:" Thanks, I joined twitter not too long before then and I was still getting used to it when he said all that dumb stuff and I felt like I just had to say something."

Martin:" I just still cant believe that I'm meeting Captain America." Brock:" Believe it because I'm dating him." Martin:" Oh yeah, My sister has been talking about you two." Steve:" Oh, Like what?" Martin:" Like how-" Maya:" How I think it's cute that you two are an item." Bruce:" Anyway, What do you guys wanna do while we wait for Tony and Vasquez." Maya:" Watch some horror movies, Eat some food, (Whispers) Get Drunk, (Normal) Eat some candy. You know, Normal stuff.(Whipsers) Where does Tony hide the good stuff?"

7:56pm The Tower

After leaving Lila with the others so she could have some fun with them for awhile while he goes to find Tony and Dr. Vasquez. He knows that Thor and David are probably doing.... Something, And Nat is just in her level finding something to wear for her Halloween costume or if she even will wear one. He takes the elevator up to Tony's level and decides to look for Tony. He comes out of the elevator into Hallway that then led into the living room and lounge-like area after taking a few steps to where the fireplace is hot and raging with the lighting changed to a "Suspiria" type mix of a Dark Red and Dark Orange lighting up the level(s). Clint:" Tony, Tony. Where are ya?" He said as he cautiously walked into the Dark Red and Orange lit hallway{While " Vitroni's Theme} By Roy Ayers and Henry Whitaker played.}.

He walked into the Living room that also had it's own little bar area with instead of a bar counter, There is just a small cabinet that contains liquor and various other ingredients that could be mixed together on the top of it. The Lighting of the area turns Clint's skin from tanned white with hints of Brown to a mix of Dark almost florescent red, Causing his tanned skin to have a Dark Red casting a thick shadow onto him with a tinge of Dark Orange.

He then walks into the dining room to see it was normal with the dining ware set in the cabinet and dark with a hint of lighting, One that is also Dark red. He then walks into the kitchen area where everything is normal. Next, He went into Tony's workshop to find him due to everyone's knowledge of Tony's workaholic tendencies when it comes to his Tech. He walks in to find the room dark with the same lighting but empty with the exceptions of Tech and equipment along with some furniture. He then walked back out into the Living room-Lounge area. Clint:" Tony, Come on man. where are ya?" He said before deciding to take the stairs up to the 2nd level which is also lit by Dark Red and Orange lighting.

He goes into the other lounge like area with a full bar and an exposed kitchen area next to it. He looks around but not too much due to the level being comprised of a theater room, Some guest rooms and bathrooms that he has checked out along with the ones below. He then decides to go up the stairs to another level. He enters the 3rd level that, Along with the other levels, Is also lit by Dark Red and Orange tinted lighting that adds to the silence that Clint experiences.

He walks around the 3rd level that acts as Tony's own personal, Personal level. He walks to the Master Bedroom that Tony has but alas, He finds no sign of anyone there as the bed is made and the room is clean. He then starts to hear someon- Some people talking. He starts to tread slowly towards where it is through the hallway, With it's lighting attached to the wall casting his shadow as black against a background of Dark Red and Orange. The talking ahead gets louder as he gets closer. He then finds the source of the talking behind a door where he can hear two people talking behind it.

He then realizes that it's Tony's personal, special spa that he's only seen once. He puts his hand on the door handle and takes a small deep breathe. He then slowly twists it. He then opens the door to hear "Holly Holy" By Neil Diamond playing and seeing the red stone-like wall that was lit by lamp like lights but dark and moody with lit candles strewn about. He heard two people talking and started to walk towards it. He then want into a small hallway where he heard talking around the corner at the end of the hall.

He turns the corner to see a man with Dark Brown skin and A man with white skin, Both muscular sitting in a hot tub. He gets a bit closer, Seeing that it was both Tony and Doctor Vasquez there talking to each other who both noticed him. Tony:" HOL SHIT! Clint, What the Fuck are you doing here?!?" Clint:" I just wanted to talk to you guys about tonight's party." Vasquez:" Why didnt you just call or text?" Clint:" Well, I wasn't thinking and by the way, If the police come by about a burned down building, I am not guilty of anything." Vasquez:" Wait, What happened?" Clint:" Wade might ha- Did burn down a building." Tony:" WHAT! Then get him outa here." Clint:" Don't worry. No one else knows that he was the one who did it besides us."Tony:" Jesus Christ." He said before he grabbed his glass of scotch and slammed it down. Clint:" So, What are you two doing?" Vasquez:" Just relaxing and talking."

Tony:" So, You are one hundred percent sure that no one else knows about this?" Clint:" Yes." Tony:" Good." he said as he started to pour himself another drink. Clint:" Oh, Doc. Bruce mentioned how you are getting something planned for the party?" Vasquez:" Yeah, Ill tell you all once everyone gets here." Clint:" Got it." Vasquez:" Hey, Who's here so far?" Clint:" Me, Lila, Maya, Martin, Steve, Bruce, Nat, Thor, and David. Oh, And Brock too." Saying Brock at the end making Tony groan at hearing Brock's name which then made Vasquez nudge Tony in the arm. Tony:" Now, Is there anything else you need?" Clint:" No, Not really." Tony:" Okay." he said as they now all stood/sat there in silence. Tony:" Can you go now?" Clint:" oh, Yeahyeah. I'll see you guys later." He said as he left the spa room quietly and awkwardly, Leaving with closing the door.

He walked down the now more Darkly lit hallway that was now more darker than when he first came in. He walked down the extremely dark stairs now red from the barely lit Dark red lighting. He got down to the main elevator and pressed the button but did nothing. He pressed it repeatedly but nothing happened. Clint:" hey Jarvis, Something wrong with the elevator." He said to the Ai but got no response. Clint:" Hello." He said as he got no response from Jarvis or even sign of acknowledging him. Clint:(Mumbling under breathe)" Asshole AI."

He took his phone out to text Tony and Vasquez that the elevator is broken but when he tried to send it, It said that he had no signal when normally anyone there would. He decided to go back upstairs to tell Tony and Vasquez directly about the elevator. He walked back upstairs started to walk back to the spa room. He went to grab the door handle and turned it to open the door. There, the music was still playing and he walked through the room and then down the hallway to the hot tub room where he turned the corner to see That Vasquez now had Tony on his lap and they were now making out. Clint:" Hey guys, The elevator isn- WHAT THE FUCK!" he said as he saw them making out. Tony got off of Vasquez's lap and they were both surprised by Clint's reappearance there.

Vasquez:" CLINT! It's... It's.. Exactly what it looks like." Clint:" Hold up. Are you two... Dating?" He said as he was shocked by the revelation that the two guys would be an unlikely couple. Vasquez/Tony:" Yes/No." They said each others answer in unison. Vasquez:" Yes. We've been together since September." Clint:" So how come you guys didnt bother to tell us? It didnt even look like you two were dating." He said with Tony holding his hand to his forehead.

Vasquez:" Look, We'll explain it to you later but just don't tell anyone else. You got it?" Clint:" Yeah." Tony:" Why did you come back here?" He said in a shameful tone. Clint:" Elevator isn't working." Vasquez:" Like, Do you press the button, Nothing happens?" Clint:" Yeah." Vasquez:" I'll take a look at it later. And I'll see you and everyone else at the party soon." Clint:" Okay. Umm... Bye." he said as he left the spa room again with more feelings of awkwardness and embarrassment. He walked down the Hallway then the stairs back to Tony's first level. He decided to go and take the stairs back down but when he tried to use the normal stairs, The door didnt budge. he then went to the door that went into the stairway that is for emergencies or when the elevator isn't working. He entered the Dark Red lit stairway that was pretty dark even though it was lit. He started to go down when he heard something ominous.

He heard doors that go into each level slamming from above and down below. He kept going down when he heard the lights from above go out. He looked up to see each floor above have their own light go out. He started to rush down the stairs when he looked down to see that the floors below were starting to go out too, Starting at the bottom. He stopped at one floor and tried to open the door but it didnt even budge or show signs of even being a door even though he knew it went into the level. he then decided to go down the other floor and tried the other one below him. He tried to slam it open but it didnt open. He even tried to pull it open even though its more of a push type door. It was also the same type of door with the handle not even twisting and the push bar not even going in.

He heard rapid footsteps coming from above going down so he decided he would try and go down. He ran down each stairwell to find the door to the level where everyone else is. He stopped when he also heard footsteps coming from below and decided to run faster. He was coming down the last stairwell where the door was right next to it. On his way down, He took a wrong step and fell onto the ground in front of the stairs. In pain from falling onto the ground, He tried to get up but his leg was in pain for almost landing on it. He heard the steps coming from above and down below each rushing down to his direction but now it sounded like it was multiple pairs of feet running towards him.

He composed himself and got up and grabbed onto the door. He could hear them getting closer to him and grabbed onto the door handle and twisted it and pushed at the same time. Just before it could open, He heard the footsteps from above now entering the stairwell before the one he's on and the one from below is now on the stairwell on the level after him. He heard them starting to rush down the dark lightless stairway and at that exact moment before they could get close to him, The door opened and light shined onto Clint and he jumped out onto the floor there and got up and ran towards where everyone is. He ran fast down the hallways and then saw everyone in the common room living area.

He ran shouting to them and Wade who was standing up Clint ran to him. Clint:" HELP, HELP. THERE'S SOMEONE AFTER ME!" He said, Getting everyone's attention and collapsing into Wade's arm as he had a look of fear on his face and he held onto Wade. Bruce:" Woah, Woah. What happened?" Clint:" Someone or something, I dont know but i think it was multiple people or something that were fricking chasing me down the stairwell." He said as Wade led him to the couch to sit down and to calm down. Steve:" Clint, What happened?" Clint:" You know how I went up there to go find and talk to Tony?" He said with everyone nodding.

Clint: Well after I talked to him, I went to use the elevator but when I pressed the button, Nothing happened. I tried to ask Jarvis for help but he didnt say anything or even acknowledge me. Later, I took the stairs to leave. But as I walked down, The lights started to go out around me and I heard people running down and up from everywhere. I tried to use a few doors but they didnt even budge. I was at that door when they got so close to me but I got lucky." He said as Wade held him tight to calm him. Maya:" Brock, You mind going with me to check it out?" Brock:" Sure." He said in agreement with her pulling a small .32 revolver out of an ankle strap and checking it's ammo. Brock pulled out a service pistol and followed her as they went to check the stairwell.

They walked down the hallways until they got to door to the stairway and Brock opened it while Maya stood behind him with her gun pointed at the door. Brock opened it and they went into it with their guns drawn and entered the now lit and empty stairwell. They both looked up and down the stairs and saw no signs of other people besides Clint and it was also well lit down there. They holstered their guns and left the stairwell, Closing the door as they left. They walked back to the living room and went to go and tell Clint the news. Brock:" We took a look at it. No on is there and the lights are on." Clint:" Still, Something chased me."

He said as The elevator opened to reveal Nat and Tony there with both of them in Everyday clothing while Vasquez is in a Union Civil War Uniform. After leaving the elevator, Tony went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that was hidden, Nat went to the kitchen counter and grabbed a handful of candy went to get involved in the conversation while Vasquez walked over to the couch with Nat. Vasquez:" Hey Clint, Elevator works. What's wrong?" Steve:" Someone or somethings chased Clint down the emergency stairway and apparently the lights went out around him and the doors wouldn't open for him." Wade:" Yeah, he came running down here and collapsed into my arms." Tony came in with his drink and had his hand on his chin, Thinking. Tony:" Wait, Is that what you had planned for tonight?"

Tony said, making everyone look at Vasquez. Vasquez:" What? No." Bruce:" So this was all just a prank?" Vasquez:" No, I never planned for a prank tonight or anything like that." Steve:" I have an idea. Jarvis, Mind showing us security footage of the emergency stairwell from tonight?" Jarvis:" Sure, Mr. Rogers." The AI said and broadcasted footage of the stairwell from tonight and it showed all the footage from the stairwell, From each stairwell. In each of them, They were lit until the lights and the cameras went out. The last one of Clint at the door that went into the common level where he tried to open the door after falling down the stairs and then the lights went out along with the camera.

Soon, a few minutes after Clint ran out and before Brock and Maya came in, The lights and cameras turned back on. Clint:" Hold up. Jarvis, How come you never answered me when I tried to talk to you?" Jarvis:" I dont understand Mr. Barton. You never tried to talk to me at any time of the day." The AI said, Clearly confused at Clint's question. Vasquez:" Okay, No one go alone tonight. And also never say ' I'll be right back'." Brock:" So, You're saying that there are... Ghosts?" Vasquez:" I don't know honestly." Tony:" Unless Thor knows some weird Asgardian spell." Wade:" Tony, Just because their aliens doesn't make them into wizards." Tony:" Hey you never know." Clint:" Hey, Where's Lila? And Martin?" Clint said, Now aware of the kids missing presence(s).

Maya:" They both went to the bathroom. Martin went to show her where it is." Brock:" We've got to go and find those kids." Steve:" Do you know what bathroom they went to?" Maya:" No. But we have to look for them." Bruce:" Okay. We'll split up to go find them." He said before Tony and Vasquez went to go and find them in one direction while Clint and Maya went in another with Steve and Brock following Maya and Clint while Nat tagged along with Tony and Vasquez.

8:41pm

Martin and Lila were now walking in the hallway on the floor below the common area as when Lila went to go to the bathroom, All the bathroom doors were locked and they thought they were all occupied. Right now, They were in a hallway looking for a bathroom and the hallway was darkly lit by Dark Red lights and a tinge of Orange. Martin:" I wonder why all the bathroom doors are locked." Lila:" Maybe they are all broken." Martin:" Sure. Hopefully its not the case for all of them.". After walking down the hallway for awhile, They found an open bathroom door that Lila thought was suitable for her and she went in and locked the door. Martin stood outside and waited for her.

While waiting, A random ball rolled out of nowhere and across one end of the hallway that he can assume to the other end and went around the corner. He then decided to follow it and went around the corner. He followed it as it rolled fast and then zipped across the hallway into another one. Each time he entered each hallway, the ball left a trail of blood that went from a few small splatters to a tire tread size one. Not only that, The walls started to turn into mirrors and they started to lack details.

He continued to follow it until he ends up at a mirrored hallway. He turns around to see two women covered in blood and multiple injuries just standing there looking at them. They both look like twins with both having throats that were deeply slit and cut open with their blood covering the white dresses that they were that also showing signs of being burnt. Both Women:" Hello Martin." The women said in unison with blood starting to flow from their throats, Causing Martin to gasps in fear. Both Women:" Would you like to celebrate with us?" They said as they start to slowly creep towards him holding blood covered daggers. He turned around and tried to run away but soon he immediately met a mirror wall and then feeling around for a corner that he immediately went around.

He then had to carefully run around to make sure he could get out of this mirror maze. He kept running in order to get way from them but he couldn't lose them properly and could hear them from almost everywhere. He had to keep running and running until he started to wade into a mirrored room that had a pool of blood for a floor. He saw that there were mirror platforms that sat atop the pool of blood. He took a chance and stepped back a few feet in order to get a running start.

He ran forward and jumped landing on the platform easily. He then turned around to see the two women there where he was at just watching him. He then composed himself and then jumped onto the last platform. When he turned around, He saw that the two women were gone. He then looked back at his destination, The hallway that he is able to jump across. He gets a bit of a running start and jumps, Just barely missing falling into the blood pool. As he starts to get up, A blood covered hand comes up and tries to grab his ankle. It starts to pull his leg and tries to pull him in. He kicks at the hand before a woman's blood soaked head comes up. Her head is disfigured and her hair is burnt.

Her eyes are ones that show signs of death. Her hand is burnt too and red from dried blood and the blood from the pool on her hand. He kicks at her hand repeatedly as she starts to crawl up onto the ledge. He then decides to kick a little higher and kicks the woman in her face, Causing her to moan in pain and to let go and then fall back into the blood filled pool. Martin then gets up and starts to run until he gets to the end of the mirror hallway.

He tries to find a way around it but cant. He see's the women there starting to slowly creep towards him. He see's that there is a small crack on the side of the mirror. He then starts to kick the mirror, Trying to break it open. He keeps kicking it until he gets tired. He looks back to see that the women are now halfway towards him. He decides to use his body now as a way to break it open. He throws his body against the mirror repeatedly, Attempting to shatter the mirror. Small cracks start to appear, Getting bigger and more apparent.

They are starting to just about to reach him when he gets a running start and jumps. He noticed the cracks that started to appear and kept doing it. The women were now 3/4 of the way close when he finally took a running start and jumped into the mirror, Shattering it and falling onto the hallway floor. When he got up, He noticed that there were no pieces of glasses on the floor. He looked behind him to see that the women were gone and that the room he was in was a regular room with no mirror walls. He looked at his leg to see none of the blood from the women on his leg or ankle.

He got up and went to find the bathroom that Lila was in and went to find her. He ran as fast as he could until he found Lila coming out of the bathroom. Martin:" Lila, We need to get out of here quickly and find the others." Lila:" What's wrong?" Martin:" I don't know if I can tell you but we have to find the adults." He said as he took her hand and they started to run to the elevator. They kept running until they got to the elevator. Martin pressed the button to open it and they entered the elevator. Martin tapped his foot rapidly due to the fear from his ghost experience. This continued until the elevator doors opened and they both rushed out to go to the living room. They ran until they got there where everyone was. Martin/Lila:" MAYA!/ DAD!" They said in unison as they ran to their respective family members.

Clint and Maya upon hearing them, Ran to them and hugged their kid. Maya:" OH MY GOD! Martin, Goddamn it. Never leave me like that again. You should be glad that Mama isn't alive and that Dad isn't here or they'd whoop your butt." She said with tears in her eyes. Maya:" But I'm just glad that your okay." Clint:" Oh god Lila, What happened? Are you two okay?" Lila:" Yeah, Daddy." Clint:" What happened with you two? Why were you both running?"

Martin:" I saw something... Kind of." Vasquez:" What'd you see?" Martin:" I was waiting for her outside the bathroom when a ball came out of nowhere and I followed it. I kept following it when it disappeared around the corner and I went to find it. i got into a dead end and the halls were just mirrors. I turned around and saw these two ladies behind me. They were covered in blood and looked like they were in a fire. They came at me with knives and I had to run away from them. I remember when I had to bust down a mirror and when I got through, It was just an open door and the hallway I got out of was just a normal room. There want even any glass. After I got out, I found Lila and we both ran here as fast as we could." He said with everyone shocked.

Steve:" Doc, What are we going to do?" Vasquez:" I don't know but Let me get everyone here. Hey Jarvis, tell David and Thor to come here." He said as he took out his phone to text his son and daughter. Jarvis then answered him back a minute later. Jarvis:" Doctor Vasquez, Your son said that he is currently busy." Vasquez:" Tell Him to get out of Thor or I'm committing a hate crime against one of them." Jarvis:" Duly noted." The AI said before it went to tell the couple the message. Tony:" Hey Doc, Mind if I speak to you about something in the kitchen?" Vasquez:" Sure." He said and they went to the kitchen to speak privately.

Tony:" What the fuck did you plan for this goddamn party?" Vasquez:" I planned a goddamn scavenger hunt, Not a fucking Stephen King Haunting or some other shit." Tony:" We need to figure shit out before it gets worse." Vasquez:" Well then we'll need to tell everyone about it." Tony:" FUCK! Can't believe that this goddamn tower is fucking haunted." Vasquez:" Hey, Tony don't worry. Maria and Michael are on the way and if stuff gets worse, I'll figure out a way to fix everything. Just go and relax for once. For me." He said as he put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Vasquez:" And please drink less." Tony:" I'll try and do half of one of those things." Vasquez:" Guess it's better than nothing." He said before they went back into the living room with everyone else there.

There, Steve and Brock were sitting close to each other on the L-Shaped couch with Bruce, Maya and Martin sitting not too far from them on the couch while Nat, Clint, Wade and Lila were on the other side of the couch specifically the part that stretches out. Steve:" I think you should talk to Nat." Brock:" I don't know. I still feel weird about... Almost killing her." Steve:" Look, She already told me about this and she forgives you." Brock:" Are... Are you sure? Steve:" Yeah, Go and talk to her." Hesitating, Brock then decided to go walk towards where Nat and the others. Brock:" Hey Nat." he said walking over there, Nervous and scratching the back of his head.

Nat:" Hey Brock. What's been happening with you lately?" Brock:" Good. How have you been feeling since.... The accident?" Nat:" Good, It did suck to have to stay in bed for a couple days but at least I got to take a break a little bit. Hey, Maybe I should have some in the off chance I feel like taking a break." She said jokingly with a little laugh that Brock obliged to and laughed a little too. Brock:" So, What about the guy that stood you up. You hear from him?" Nat:" No but apparently he decided to go and fuck some bitch and to get drunk." Brock:" Still, I'm really sorry about that." Nat:" It's okay. I had more fun with you than I would with that guy." Brock:" You know. If You ever want me too, I can ask for a favor and have someone plant something on him or his car. Just say the word and I'll do it." He said making her laugh.

Nat:" When I feel like getting some revenge, You're the first guy I'm asking to help me. Sorry Clint." Clint:" Aww, I thought I was your Ride-Or-Die." Nat:" Well, Then your my assistant Ride-Or-Die." Clint:" Huh, Good enough." Brock:" That's good to know. But seriously, We dont fuck around out here in The Bronx. We mean business. So if you seriously need any type of help, Don't be nervous about asking me." Nat:" Thanks Brock. I won't hesitate if there's ever a problem that I need help with." Brock:" Good, I'll talk to you later. I'ma just go back to Steve." Nat:" Okay. It was nice talking to you Brock." He then walked back to where both Steve and now a relaxing Dodger were sitting with Dodger taking Brock's place.

Brock:" Huh, Guess your takin my place, Huh bud?" he said in a cute little voice as he scratched behind Dodgers ears. Steve:" Yeah, Guess I got myself a new boyfriend. Except he snores less." Brock:" Hey, I dont sno-. Wait, Boyfriend?" Steve:" Yeah, We've been together for a bit and I think we've gotten to that point of our relationship." Brock, Flattered by what Steve said, Gave Steve a kiss on the lips that Steve gladly accepted. At the kitchen counter, Tony was getting himself a drink(Non-Alcoholic) with Bruce just getting done taking a look at the cake. Bruce:" So, Have you met Michael and Maria?" Tony:" I've only met Michael and David so no. But I do know that she saved Vasquez, Brock, Clint, Wade and Maya when those assassins' tried to kill them." Clint:" Yeah, She is one dynamite woman."

Bruce:" Really?" Clint:" Yeah. I looked her up and turns out that she's one of the greatest agents we have. She helped bring down a Neo-Nazi Faction in San Francisco that were planning a Mass Chemical Bombing of a Pride Parade and the assassinations of the Governor and a few Congressmen and women." Brock:" You talkin about Maria 'The Jaguar' Vasquez?" Clint and Tony:" Yeah." They said in unison. Bruce:" Guess I'm the only one that has never heard of her." Brock:" Yeah. She is definitely one of the greatest agents that probably ever lived." He said as that was true but he was also scared along with many of those in Hydra due to her Intelligence and cunning charm. Not only that but she's at times gotten close to finding out their plans but luckily she's been busy on other things.

Tony:" What time is she coming here?" Vasquez:" She should be here... Now." He said, Interrupting himself as the elevator opened and Maria{Portrayed by Gina Rodriguez.} came out of the elevator. She was wearing a short fur jacket and Jeans with a Button up shirt underneath her jacket. She came out and went over to her Dad immediately and gave him a hug. Vasquez:" Maria! It's good to see you again but sadly not underneath better circumstances." Maria:" Well. Considering the fact that I'm either busting Drug Dealers and terrorists. But hey at least I get to see you again." Vasquez:" Tony, This is my Daughter. Maria, This is Tony. He's... a good friend of mine."

He said as he introduced her to Tony who shook her hand. Maria:" Hello. Maria Vasquez, Special Agent To The President." She said, Shocking Tony a little. Tony:" Special Agent To The President?" Maria:" Yes. I'm also involved with the DEA and the FBI but I do a whole lot." As they talked, Bruce was silent looking at her. He was amazed by her beauty and how cool she seemed and probably is.

Tony:" That's a whole lot for one woman." Maria:" Well, I'm a whole lotta woman." She said as both her and father laughed along with Clint as they knew about her missions. Bruce:" Well... You... Definitely kick ass. At least that I can hear about you" Maria:" Thanks. And you're?" Bruce:" Bruce. Bruce Banner." He said as he nervously shook her hand. Maria:" Bruce Banner. The Hulk. Never thought I would meet you and it's not involving aliens or terrorists." Bruce:" Well.... It's good to meet you." He said as he was a bit shy about meeting her. Maria:" So, Where's David?" Vasquez:" Told him to come down here but I gotta go and get him in a minute. By the way, Where is Michael?" Maria:" He's on his way up here soon." She said before Conveniently, Michael came out of the elevator along with Pepper. Michael came out with a black leather jacket and a Red flannel button up shirt and some brown jeans while Pepper was wearing a white turtle neck long with white jeans and she had a white trench coat on over it. Tony:" Hey Pepper. You finally got here. How was the drive over?"

Pepper:" Good. I have some matters relating to Stark Industries that I think we need to talk about." Tony:" Sure. We'll talk about it later because I'm a little bit busy with some stuff right now." Pepper:" Why? What's happening?" Bruce:" It's something important." Vasquez:" Hey Tony, Me and Michael are going to go and find David and Thor." Tony:" Okay Just be careful." he said before Vasquez and Michael went to go find his son and his boyfriend. After they got onto Thor's floor, Michael started a conversation. Michael:" How's your relationship with Tony been going?" Vasquez:" Good." Michael:" How has he been treating you?" Vasquez:" Good." Michael:" Oh. (Muttering)That's good, That's good."

Vasquez:" What's wrong?" Michael:" Nothing, Nothing." Vasquez:" Okay. If there's anything wrong you know you can tell me, Right?" Michael:" I know. It's just that Tony is- WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Michael yelled out loud as him and his father walked and saw Thor's bedroom where right now, The bedroom was lit by glowing red light that was coming from a portal that was causing objects and furniture to levitate and Thor was holding onto David's hand and who was standing a bit outside the room and holding onto the doorway. David:" DAD, MICHAEL, HELP ME PULL THOR IN." Michael and Vasquez ran over and they grabbed onto David and Thor, Pulling the both of them in. 

The portal then immediately disappeared and they all composed themselves. Michael:" What the fuck happened?" David:" I dont know. One thing first, We're getting dressed after we "Talked" a bit and then some weird portal opened and tried to suck us in." Thor:" That is true. After our sexual relations(He said, Which made David facepalm), We were getting ready to come down when that monstrous portal appeared and tried to suck us in." Vasquez:" Okay. Go get with the others and I'm going to go and get some shit for an exorcism." He said before he took the elevator to get his stuff for an exorcism from his level while Thor, David and Michael started to walk to the common level. They took the stairs and got to the common level where everyone was waiting for them.

Nat:" Where's Vasquez?" David:" He went to go and get some stuff for an exorcism." After saying this, Tony laughed at the suggestion of there being an actual haunting. Tony:" Okay. This is funny. Michael, Tell your dad that this is funny because I literally cant believe this." Thor:" Anthony, There was a portal that literally up after we had Sexual relations and tried to suck us in." Tony:" Come on! Your probably in on it." Clint:" Tony, I was chased down by some... Things in the dark. Even the doors were all locked and all of lights were going off." Tony:" He probably used some sound effects for the sounds of footsteps and had Jarvis or something to go and have all the lights go off to scare you then scare us." Pepper:" I'm sorry but are you all talking about ghosts and stuff, Right?"

Everyone:" YES!" Wade:" Seems like we got our selves a god dang spook in this home. Thing is what are we going to do about it though?" He said before Vasquez came back and was holding a Bible, Crucifix and Holy water. Vasquez:" Okay, Looks like we should be ready to combat this damn demon." Tony:" Okay Doc, Just admit it. This is just another prank that you have planned for us." Vasquez:" TONY! I've said it once that I did not plan a prank and If I have to then I will say it again that this is not a prank." Tony:" Huh, Guess you dont really want to admit. Come on guys, Let's all just go to bed because this is just plain bull-" He said before being interrupted by a loud demonic sound as a large portal appeared high up on the wall behind Tony and a Demonic-Type figure appeared out of the portal and stuck his body above his torso out. 

He was large and disturbing. He was scary due to his presence and the fact that he was the one haunting them. Demon:" YOU! You have all disturbed me and desecrated my Statue." Vasquez:" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU RUINING OUR HALLOWEEN?!" Bruce:" Really? That's the question you ask a psychotic demon who has been torturing us?" Demon:" The tablet that contains the blood and souls of my Descendants was disturbed and removed from its rightful place." Vasquez:" Wait a minute, Did Floyd... I'm gonna kill that darn Cat!" Thor:" I'm tired of this demon." He said, Before holding his hand out for Mjolnir to come to him and it did. Thor:" Demon, Prepare to perish." he said before throwing Mjolnir at the Demon who instead froze it in place let it fall to the floor.

The Demon then held its hand out and held Thor up in the air. Thor:" So this is what it feels like, Huh Mjolnir. Ahhh." He said before the demon smashed him onto the coffee table. Demon:" Silence. If that tablet is not put back into It's place then You will all perish for your sins against my own people." Thor:" Yeah." He said as he pulled himself up with the help of David and Bruce. Thor:" You and what army?" He said. The Demon then raised its hands down and the fake plastic skeletons rose up and stood with Red eyes and blood seeping out of their holes. Nat:" You just had to say that, Thor?" He said before the skeletons started to walk towards them and they started to all run away, Going into different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade:" Hey everyone! It's your not too neighborhood friendly not mutated yet Assassin here just wanting you to know to be good for Christmas because face it with the pace of the Author, It'll be released on the day that the guy that was born on that day will be the one that he was resurrected."  
> Wade:" Just remember, If you're bad, You go on my Naughty list. However, Instead of coal, You lose a genital or maybe gain one depending on if you leave out any milk and cookies, And not any of that Vegan Soy shit or Commercial stuff. I mean Milk from the goddamn udder and also goddamn warm chocolate chip chunks loaded into the cookies. Just remember have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Or a happy Betty White day and do Drugs not hugs, Unless those hugs get you drugs then you do hugs. Happy Holidays Everyone and A Happy Betty White day!


End file.
